Un mystérieux professeur
by mononoke-chan8
Summary: Hermione Granger est une intellectuelle, première de la classe. Elle a 11 ans, nouvellement étudiante à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Or, la seule matière où elle n'est pas la meilleure consiste à faire des potions.Ce cours est supervisé par le redoutable professeur des Potions, Severus Snape. Promesse de frustrations, mais aussi pairing Severus/ Hermione
1. Un professeur revêche

Hermione Granger était la première de la classe. Tous les professeurs qu'elle avait eus n'hésitaient pas à le dire, à vanter ses multiples talents. Ils étaient tous, moldus comme sorciers, ébahis par son intelligence, sa capacité à résoudre des problèmes et à apprendre une foule de connaissances. Un petit génie disaient-ils. Même les plus sévères, dont Minerva McGonagall, n'hésitaient pas à lui accorder leurs faveurs.

Tous, sauf un, le professeur Snape, qui enseignait les potions. Celui-ci était un homme vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Il avait des cheveux gras et emmêlés qui lui tombaient aux épaules. Son nez était crochu et sa mine grincheuse, voire sévère lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'elle avait réussi sa première potion, lors du premier cours, au lieu de la complimenter et donner quelques points pour Gryffondor, le professeur était passé devant elle. Il avait regardé le chaudron d'un air indifférent, même pas dédaigneux, puis avait passé son chemin. Comme si c'était normal. Elle en bouillait de rage, voire d'indignation. Elle avait travaillé tellement dur pour réussir cette potion, et voilà comment ce malotru la remerciait. Elle se fit violence. non, elle ne devait pas penser cela d'un professeur, c'était impoli.

Elle lui en voulait pourtant. Pour qui se prenait-il à mépriser son travail ainsi? De plus, elle l'avait vu adresser un rictus à Drago Malefoy, de Serpentard, en lui disant que sa potion était parfaite,qu'il décernait dix points pour leur maison.

Ce n'était pas juste! Et elle, alors? Elle comptait pour du beurre, ou quoi? Elle était tellement en colère contre cet enseignant pour l'avoir injustement évaluée, qu'elle prêta à peine attention aux points qu'il avait enlevés à Harry Potter. Il était novice et n'avait rien lu, pas étonnant qu'il s'attire les foudres de Snape. Mais elle, c'était différent, elle avait lu tous les livres du programme, en connaissait par cœur le contenu. Elle ne devrait donc pas subir autant d'injustices.

Jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé. Elle n'avait jamais eu à subir les foudres d'un enseignant, quel qu'il soit. Elle avait toujours travaillé pour mériter ses résultats.

La coche sonna, les élèves de Gryffondor prirent leurs affaires, et s'en allèrent. Quelques Serpentard se dirigeait vers Rogue et lui demandaient des explications sur les différentes utilisations de la potion. Il leur répondait d'un ton sec, mais où perçait une certaine volonté, crut-elle percevoir, de transmettre son savoir. Un pincement au coeur la serra. Pourquoi agissait-il comme cela avec eux et pas avec elle. Ce n'était pas juste. Comment se faisait-il que...

"Oui, Miss Granger?"

La voix était douce, veloutée, légèrement mielleuse, ce qui contrastait avec le regard agacé qu'il lui lança. Comment pouvait-on regarder les gens de façon si austère? Elle se sentit tout d'un coup impressionnée, et bafouilla:

"Heu, professeur, j'aimerais vous poser une question s'il vous plaît."

-Allez-y, lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Il n'y avait plus aucun élève dans la salle.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien réussi ma potion, non?

\- Mmmh... Pas tout à fait. Il manquait quelques graines d'ellébore.

-Et alors? La potion aurait tout aussi bien marché.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le regard furieux qu'il lui adressa.

-Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle, cracha-t-il sur un ton venimeux. A votre place.

Elle s'assit aussitôt, prête à fondre en larmes. Pourquoi était-il si dur envers elle? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela?

-Ici, vous êtes dans un cours de potions, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger?

-O..Oui, professeur.

-Dans, ce cas, vous êtes censée savoir que l'ajout ou l'absence d'un seul ingrédient peut modifier une potion, ainsi que son degré de dangerosité. Je ne sais pas si la gamine pourrie gâtée que vous êtes a bien compris ce concept.

Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle était dégoûtée. Alors, parce qu'elle n'avait pas ajouté ces graines d'ellébore, il la sanctionnait. Sur le manuel, elle avait pourtant bien lu que ces graines d'ellébore n'étaient que facultatives. Elle n'avait pas fait l'effort de les ajouter. Elle se détestait d'être si minable. Elle continua à pleurer.

N'importe quel professeur normalement constitué l'aurait prise dans ses bras et lui aurait dit que l'essentiel était qu'elle apprenne de ses erreurs. Il l'aurait même félicitée pour être arrivée à un résultat auquel peu d'élèves étaient parvenus. Mais pas Snape. Lui, il continuait de la regarder d'un air suffisant, comme s'il estimait qu'elle avait mérité cette correction. De surcroît, il l'avait traitée de "gamine pourrie gâtée", ce qui la révoltait au plus haut point.

Il était vrai qu'elle était fille unique, avait eu une enfance heureuse, tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais généralement, ses parents ne lui avaient pas passé ses caprices. Elle avait dû travailler pour mériter les jouets, les sorties, les plaisirs superflus qu'elle leur demandait. Par contre, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis. Les autres la considéraient comme une fayotte, une miss-je-sais-tout, une petite bourge suffisante.

Le sentiment d'angoisse l'étreignit, lorsqu'elle se recroquevillait sur sa chaise. Etait-il possible que Snape pensât cela d'elle? Cherchait-il à lui faire payer le fait d'avoir eu une forme de chance? Il n'avait pas le droit.

Elle releva le visage inondé de larmes, et le vit, en train de la contempler, d'un air hargneux.

\- Miss Granger, pensez-vous que vous êtes au-dessus de tout le monde?

-No..Non, professeur, je ne l'ai jamais pensé... Pour..pourquoi êtes-vous aussi mé..méchant avec moi?

Il allait lui enlever des points, lui donner une retenue, ou ce qu'il voudrait. Elle s'en foutait. Elle voulait simplement qu'il cesse de la torturer.

-Votre comportement de miss-je-sais tout me montrait le contraire. Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor.

Elle sursauta. Non, sa scolarité ne pouvait pas être fichue en l'air par un professeur aussi injuste. Elle protesterait auprès de McGonagall, et demanderait des explications sur le comportement injuste du professeur de potions.

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin des explications de votre directrice de maison, lança soudain Snape sur un ton abrupt, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées,puisque je vais vous les donner moi-même. Je suis le directeur de Serpentard, il est donc normal que je favorise ma maison. Peut-être Mrs McGonagall a d'autres conceptions de l'attribution des points.

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton dédaigneux. Il n'avait vraiment pas de respect.

-Ce n'est pas juste, certes, mais il faut que vous compreniez que la vie est loin d'être juste, que nous sommes condamnés à subir sans cesse le fouet de nos frustrations, de nos amertumes. Sinon, jamais vous ne pourrez faire face aux aléas vipérins de cette vie.

-Un poète belge d'expression française, Henri Michaux, a écrit un vers "observatrice vipérine des misères des faibles". Cela me rappelle ce que vous dites.

-Exact, Miss. Vous ne me semblez pas dépourvue d'esprit, bien au contraire, mais prenez garde à votre orgueil. Le ton sur lequel il avait parlé était doux, légèrement amer, mais il n'était plus du tout sarcastique. Il semblait en revanche y avoir une nuance d'avertissement. De quoi Snape souhaitait-il l'avertir?

Elle le regarda pensive, essuyant son visage avec les manches de sa robe.

-Ne faites pas cela, miss, c'est grossier, on dirait que vous n'avez pas reçu d'éducation en matière d'hygiène."Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit.

"Vous pouvez parler, pensa-t-elle en voyant les cheveux gras de son professeur. elle avait cru déceler deux ou trois taches sur la robe noire qu'il portait.

"Merci, monsieur."

-De rien. J'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

-Oui professeur, répondit-elle. Puis, prenant un air sérieux, elle ajouta:

-Pourrais-je venir vous voir si j'ai des difficultés en potions? Ou pour progresser?

-Bien sûr.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse du détestable enseignant qui se tenait devant elle. Il esquissa un léger sourire.

-C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'un élève de Gryffondor me demande cela, en dehors des préfets. De toute façon, mieux vaut la qualité que la quantité.

Ses paroles ambiguës suscitèrent aussitôt le doute chez la jeune fille. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela au juste?

\- Vous cherchez à être la meilleure, ce n'est pas une bonne tactique car vous ne savez pas de quoi les autres sont capables. Si vous cherchez à surpasser les autres, vous vous ferez inévitablement des ennemis. Enfin, vous vous en ferez , quoi qu'il arrive, ajouta-t-il. L'adversité est comme un serpent à multiples têtes, on en tranche une et...

-Elle repousse, plus maléfique encore, l'interrompit Hermione.

-Vous ai-je demandé de m'interrompre Miss Granger? lança-t-il de son habituelle voix glacée.

-Non.

-Alors, ne m'interrompez pas. Vous avez raison, c'est l'image de l'Hydre.

Il regarda sa montre et lança:

-N'avez-vous pas d'autre cours, Miss Granger?

-Non aujourd'hui c'est vendredi.

-Et alors?

-Nous sommes libres après votre cours.

Il regarda sa montre et lança:

Vous avez de la chance que mon prochain cours ne soit que dans deux heures, sinon, je vous aurais renvoyé sitôt mon cours avec vous terminé.

Au fait, je vois que la leçon pénètre peu à peu dans vos esprits. vous méritez bien cinq points.

Elle rougit de plaisir. Bien que cela ne remplaçât pas les points qu'il lui avait enlevés, elle était contente d'avoir eu un échange avec lui, et d'avoir saisi pourquoi il était si injuste.

-Vous n'avez pas faim? Il est treize heures. Allez-y si vous ne voulez pas avoir l'estomac dans les talons, lança-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

-Et vous alors?

-Merci de vous soucier de ma santé, miss. Au revoir.

Elle n'oublia pas le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Peut-être cet homme avait-il un cœur finalement?

Elle partit sans demander son reste.

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Est-ce la peine de de faire un autre chapitre?

A bientôt, chers lecteurs. Une review ne serait pas la malvenue.


	2. Une humiliante retenue

Bonjour tout le monde, :)

Je reviens avec le deuxième chapitre d'une certaine fiction où un professeur aigri rencontre une élève brillante qui ne finit pas de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, sans pour autant être une fautrice de trouble. Les personnages appartiennent à J-K Rowling , mais l'histoire sera différente.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

Une semaine après son altercation avec Miss Granger, Severus Snape la revit, assise à la table des Gryffondor. Il était seize heures, il avait terminé son cours avec les septième année et pourrait profiter d'un léger en avait besoin, après toute cette pression de début d'année qui l'irritait considérablement.

Il se reposerait en surveillant la Grande Salle ainsi que les élèves qui y étudiaient. Avec lui on entendait les mouches voler, tellement le silence était absolu. La discipline n'était pas un sujet de plaisanterie avec lui. S'ils ne filaient pas doux, alors il leur infligeait les pires sanctions imaginables, à savoir récurer les cachots sans magie, faire des devoirs particulièrement rébarbatifs. Bref,ce n'était pas pour rien que certains élèves l'avaient comparé à une porte de prison.

Mais, alors qu'il semblait surveiller la Grande Salle, il se surprit en train d'observer une élève. Pas n'importe laquelle. La miss-je-sais-tout, alias Hermione Granger. Celle-ci était assise à la table représentative de sa maison, plongée dans un livre épais dont il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le titre. Elle était seule.

Un sentiment de curiosité le traversa. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lire. Mais soudain, il se retint. Ce n'était ni dans ses habitudes, ni dans ses principes de chercher à tout prix à savoir ce que lisaient les élèves d'une autre maison. Il laissait ce soin à Minerva McGonagall. De plus, depuis maintenant dix ans qu'il enseignait, il avait vu des élèves absorbés par la lecture, fascinés par le contenu de ce qu'ils regardaient.

Mais elle c'était _différent._ Elle ne se mêlait pas aux autres, restait longtemps seule. Le matin même, lors de son cours de potion, elle lui avait demandé les différentes utilisations d'un bézoard. Curieusement, au lieu de la renvoyer à ses livres, il lui avait répondu calmement, posément, comme s'il parlait à un élève de sa maison. Ce qui n'était pas coutume. Pourtant, elle lui avait gâché son cours, en faisant équipe avec Seamus Finnigan, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour faire exploser son chaudron, ce qu'il avait sanctionné par cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour les deux malheureux.

Alors que le petit Finnigan avait pesté auprès de son ami Dean Thomas du comportement trop sévère de leur enseignant, Hermione ne s'était pas laissée démonter. Elle lui avait demandé des explications sur les usages du bézoard, faisait part de son désir de soigner les autres plus tard. Et lui, tout en utilisant ses dons d'occlumens pour éviter que la gamine ne perce ses défenses, lui expliquait avec pédagogie un cours qu'il réservait aux troisième année.

Bref, elle n'était pas comme les autres, c'est certain. Mais il ne la trouvait pas surdouée non plus. Simplement curieuse et avide de savoir.

Il devait la voir pour sa retenue le soir même. Elle et Finnigan devraient lui rendre une réflexion argumentée sur le respect dû aux enseignants, plus un devoir sur la potion servant à soigner les furoncles. Il leur donnerait trois heures pour tout faire. De toute façon, ça leur apprendrait à faire correctement leur travail. La vie n'était pas une partie de plaisir, et il souhaitait armer les jeunes le plus tôt possible afin qu'ils puissent affronter un avenir sombre. Faire son travail comme demandé faisait partie des critères de sélection des individus, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers.

Les élèves le détestaient, se plaignant de son intransigeance, de sa misanthropie, de sa tendance à toujours favoriser les Serpentard. Il ricana intérieurement.

S'ils savaient... Il ne favorisait pas sa maison autant qu'ils le croyaient, bien qu'il ne leur enlevât jamais de points. Il leur donnait des sanctions amères qui se passaient dans son bureau, où il n'hésitait pas à leur passer un savon bien senti, teinté d'ironie comme de sarcasme. L'élève en question finissait toujours par craquer, que ce soit en criant, se jetant par terre ou pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les parents étaient au courant, mais les élèves de Serpentard étaient tenus de ne rien dire sur ce qui se passait pendant leurs retenues, au risque de perdre leurs pouvoirs magiques. Ils étaient en effet liés par un serment sorcier.

Les élèves d'autres maisons subissaient en effet retenues humiliantes, vexations, retraits de points, mais il ne les châtiait pas autant que les élèves issus de Serpentard.

Tout le monde redoutait Severus Snape. Mais il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. La vie lui avait infligé de pires tourments, alors ce n'était pas cette bande de morveux qui allait le faire pleurer. Il s'en fichait résolument.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les cachots où se trouvait son bureau. Celui-ci était sombre, mal éclairé. Les étagères étaient chargés de bocaux contenant des horreurs ou des ingrédients de potion. Il aimait effrayer ses invités.

Comme il n'avait rien à faire, avait déjà corrigé ses copies, il ouvrit une armoire où étaient rangés quelques livres de littérature moldue. Il réfléchit, avant de saisir une vieille édition de "Sacrées sorcières" de Roald Dalh! Même s'il déplorait le manque de connaissances du monde sorcier de l'écrivain, il aimait son style sarcastique et très drôle! Il avait besoin de rire un peu lui aussi! Sinon l'armoire contenait quelques romans de Leon Garfield, qu'il avait reçu d'une amie à l'école primaire, quelques grands auteurs, et c'est tout. Elle était ensorcelée afin que personne hormis lui-même ne puisse l'ouvrir.

Il se promit de faire cravacher dur ses deux victimes le soir-même. Ils verraient ce qu'était enfin la discipline, avec lui.

* * *

17h00 . Devant le bureau du Professeur de Potions.

Hermione se tenait devant la porte massive en fer. Elle attendait Seamus. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait, à la fin? Ils étaient collés, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle devait passer la soirée ici, au lieu de lire tranquillement les œuvres complètes d'Oscar Wilde. Elle se sentait frustrée. Oh!oui, terriblement frustrée! Méritait-elle cette punition?

Elle frappa à la porte. Le professeur lui ouvrit, lui adressant un regard furieux, comme si elle était responsable de l'absence de Finnigan.

"-Que faites-vous là! Entrez! lui intima-t-il d'un ton rude.

Elle s'avança, effrayée.

"-Votre camarade n'est pas venu? Cela ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un stupide Gryffondor", dit-il, une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix veloutée.

Elle soutint son regard, s'efforçant de ne pas ciller.

"-Puisqu'il n'est pas venu j'enlève cinq points par minute de retard. Il devra revenir demain. Quant à vous, venez."

Il avait décidé de modifier le programme de la retenue, même si cela ne ressemblait pas à ses habitudes, pour montrer à cette petite de quel bois il se chauffait. Elle n'était pas plus forte que lui en lecture, quand même! Elle allait voir!

Asseyez-vous ici, Hermione s'assit sur la chaise en face de celle du professeur. Attendez-moi.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de son bureau. Hermione était pâle d'inquiétude. Pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse pas faire quelque chose de trop dangereux!

Il revint avec un livre. Mais pas un livre sorcier. Il le posa sur le bureau! Elle eut un sursaut.

"-Ça alors! C'est _Jane Eyre_ de Charlotte Brontë! Mais c'est un livre moldu!"

"-Vous êtes limitée, trop limitée, à ce que je vois, lui lança-t-il méchamment.

Elle eut envie de pleurer! Pourquoi prenait-il un malin plaisir à la torturer? Pourquoi?

"-Vous êtes une née-Moldue, pourtant, si je ne m'abuse!"

Elle évita soigneusement son regard.

"-Je pense que pour votre culture et votre réflexion, il serait intéressant que vous le lisiez. Pas en silence. A voix haute. Lisez-moi le premier chapitre, et n'oubliez pas d'articuler, autrement ce sera dix points de points pour votre satanée maison. Dès que vous aurez fini le premier chapitre, vous me nettoierez mon bureau sans magie, avec ce fainéant de Finnigan s'il arrive!, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Elle le fusilla du regard! Seamus faisait beaucoup de bêtises, mais il n'était pas un fainéant! Snape allait décidément trop loin. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas vraiment amie avec ce garçon. Il avait accepté de se mettre avec elle en équipe parce que personne ne voulait d'elle comme partenaire, c'est tout.

Elle regarda le livre avec l'envie ferme de pleurer. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait la nausée rien qu'en commençant le premier chapitre, qui présentait une petite fille seule,laide,banale; méprisée par sa tante et ses cousins, considérée comme le "mauvais objet" en psychanalyse.

"-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous plaindre, lisez le premier chapitre à haute voix! Ma patience a des limites., lança d'un ton acide la chauve-souris des cachots.

Quelques coups sonnèrent à la porte. C'était Seamus.

"-Entrez, Finnigan! Voilà, votre jeune amie lira pendant que vous ferez votre composition. Il lui tendit l'énoncé qui était "Vous croyez-vous sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter? " Écrivez cinquante lignes, bâtissant votre réflexion sur des arguments précis, avec des exemples concrets.

Seamus pâlit en voyant le travail de réflexion , manifestement destiné à torturer sa conscience pendant une bonne heure.

Un sourire malveillant apparut sur le visage du professeur, qui exultait d'avoir trouvé une tâche pénible pour ses deux condamnés.

* * *

Pour une fois, Severus était ravi. Il avait enfin trouvé la punition adéquate pour les deux élèves. De la lecture ou de la réflexion, puis du nettoyage. Ainsi Hermione, après avoir versé des larmes sur le triste sort de Jane Eyre à mesure qu'elle faisait la lecture à Rogue, avait dû récurer les coins les plus sales du bureau de son professeur sans la moindre formule magique. Elle se sentait traitée comme l'héroine du roman qui l'avait fait tant pleurer. Cet enseignant abusait, décidément!

Snape était on ne peut plus ravi de rabattre le caquet de cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, qui ne connaissait même pas l'intrigue du roman de Charlotte Brontë. Il était aussi très content de voir l'égo de Seamus Finnigan mis à rude épreuve, après avoir écrit un devoir dont le sujet était tant soit peu flatteur. Le professeur l'avait en outre forcé à nettoyer les étagères sans renverser les bocaux remplis de substances dégoûtantes. Pour sa retenue du lendemain, il lui avait réservé le début de "La montre d'or" de Leon Garfield, ainsi que l'incipit d'"Oliver Twist" de Dickens, afin de mettre à l'épreuve l'aptitude à la lecture du jeune garçon. Il continuerait sa retenue pendant deux semaines, le temps d'avoir fini la lecture des deux livres à haute voix. Les élèves de Serpentard seraient bien sûr les bienvenus dans son bureau pour assister à la lecture de Seamus Finnigan.

A la fin, Seamus était parti presque en larmes ( Snape aurait juré avoir vu des larmes couler sur ses joues), et Hermione s'était avancée vers lui avec un air de reproche.

"-Professeur, vous vouliez m'humilier en m'obligeant à lire ce livre."

"-Il était temps que vous appreniez l'humilité, Miss Granger", répondit le sombre individu,d'une voix douce et velouté. Il arborait un air indifférent, avant de la regarder. Le regard qu'il lui lança ,n'était plus empreint de haine , mais d'une profonde gravité.

"-J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas cette leçon, mademoiselle."

"N..Non"bredouilla-t-elle. C'était impossible! Comment pourrait-elle oublier les vexations qu'elle avait endurées ce jour-là?

"-Au fait, Miss, votre travail et votre application, quoique perfectibles, méritent bien cinq points pour votre maison.

"Merci."

"-Maintenant allez-y! Au lit! Si je ne vous vois pas demain matin, vous aurez affaire à moi!"

Elle éclata de rire. Il lui adressa un regard pénétrant, puis un rictus fit son apparition sur son visage.

Elle sortit, pendant que Snape inspectait son bureau, avec sa mine insondable habituelle.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre :), de l'attitude de Snape et des retenues qu'il inflige?

Cordialement,

A bientôt.


	3. Un homme amer et pensif

Bonjour à tous,

Je reviens avec un troisième chapitre qui met en scène Severus avec les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour d'autres personnages de son entourage.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement

* * *

Il était de notoriété publique que Severus Snape était un homme amer. Comme du café, du thé vert, comme des légumes verts, les comparaisons avec des produits alimentaires ne manquaient pas. Il était vrai qu'il laissait un goût particulièrement désagréable à ceux qui le fréquentaient.

Par exemple, chez les Gryffondor, trois garçons avaient eu à souffrir de son acrimonie. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter, aussi surnommé Le Survivant, Neville Longbotton, ainsi que Seamus Finnigan. Ce dernier éprouvait en effet une cuisante blessure narcissique, après avoir été obligé de lire à haute voix devant un professeur relativement incommode, des élèves de Serpentard qui ricanaient en le voyant anoner sur des mots difficiles, buter sur certains adjectifs, souffrir sur de longues descriptions, en ressentant l'envie irrépressible de pleurer.

Le professeur, au contraire, exultait de voir des élèves de Gryffondor se faire remettre à leur place. Il triomphait d'avoir pointé un index accusateur sur leurs lacunes évidentes en lecture. "Voilà pourquoi leurs potions sont toujours lamentablement ratées, disait-il à Minerva McGonagall lorsque celle-ci lui demandait des explications. Parce qu'il ne lisent pas les instructions. Vous rendez-vous compte? Ces lacunes, à leur âge, si elles ne sont pas comblées, ils auront de sérieux problèmes toute leur vie."

Minerva approuvait sans rien dire. Par contre, elle enrageait de voir ses élèves de première année sortir de ces "sanctions éducatives" humiliés, frappés dans leur ego, traités comme s'ils étaient des... Aucun mot ne pouvait correspondre au sentiment qu'il leur faisait sentir d'eux-même après avoir été ainsi châtiés.

Pour Harry Potter, son sort avait été de lire à haute voix les instructions des potions qu'il avait selon Snape, "horriblement préparées". Il se délectait de voir la "nouvelle célébrité" souffrir sur un texte qu'il n'avait de toute évidence jamais lu.

Il haïssait ce garnement, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, James Potter, il montrait les signes évidents de l'arrogance de ce dernier, qui n'avait jamais eu à travailler pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. Il ne connaissait pas le prix de la vie, selon lui.

L'amertume qu'il éprouvait à son égard était renforcée par le fait que cet enfant n'était autre que celui de Lily Evans, la seule amie qu'il avait jamais eue. Son premier amour. Et sans doute le seul qu'il aurait en cette vie. Il s'était promis de protéger son fils coûte que coûte. Mais quand cet enfant était aussi celui d'un de ses pires ennemis, était son portrait craché, comment pouvait-il décemment l'aimer?

Il cracha par terre. Si sa mère l'avait vu, elle lui aurait donné une gifle bien sentie, lui aurait fait un sermon sur l'importance de se tenir correctement, que cracher était impoli, et l'aurait enfermé dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de fermer la porte à double tour. Elle ne l'avait pas élevé comme cela, non. Mais voilà, elle était morte, maintenant, depuis ce mois de juin fatal où il avait achevé ses B.U.S.E.S. Il avait été convoqué par Dumbledore , dans son bureau, qui lui annonçait la mort d'Eileen Prince.

Il avait été détruit ce jour-là! Il avait perdu l'amitié si chère de Lily, pour l'avoir ignoblement traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, les Maraudeurs ne lui faisaient que des coups bas, l'agressaient sans qu'il puisse se défendre, et là, sa mère, qu'il vénérait par-dessus tout, venait de mourir.

Meurtri, blessé, le jeune Severus accepta la proposition de Lucius Malefoy de devenir Mangemort.

La magie noire le fascinait, car elle lui permettait de plonger dans les méandres du côté obscur, inexploré, maudit, qui recelait une puissance sans doute inégalée jusqu'à présent. Il se plongeait avec avidité dans des pavés sondant le côté énigmatique, sombre des Forces du Mal, espérant qu'il pourrait un jour s'en servir pour éliminer les élément qu'il jugeait nuisibles. Comme les Maraudeurs, par exemple.

Il était ainsi prêt à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de toutes ses forces, ce qu'il fit. Il révéla ainsi la prophétie annonçant la naissance de l'ennemi potentiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le servait , corps et âme, tel le bras droit des forces du Mal.

Or, il advint que l'enfant désigné par la prophétie n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, fils de son pire ennemi, mais aussi de Lily. Lily, Sa Lily. La prunelle de ses yeux, l'unique étoile qui mettait de la clarté dans sa nuit sans lune.

Il l'avait sacrifiée sans le savoir. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix-là? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aveugler par les forces du Mal?

Pourquoi?

Elle en était morte. Voilà le prix qu'il avait dû payer, pour avoir servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Renoncer à ce qui faisait son bonheur. Lorsqu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec lui, il croyait qu'il pouvait se passer d'elle. La réalité avait démenti ses croyances.

Maintenant, il ne restait ce chétif avorton qui l' insupportait considérablement. Il ne pouvait absolument pas le voir en peinture.

Un rictus fit son apparition sur son visage.

Il voyait qu'Hermione Granger tentait par tous les moyens d'entrer dans la vie du jeune Potter, de lui donner force conseils, de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Cette pensée l'agaçait singulièrment. Il pensait que la fillette perdait son temps à vouloir devenir amie avec lui. Il n'en valait pas la peine, ce petit avorton de merde.

Contrairement à une idée reçue, il ne maniait pas seulement le langage courant ou soutenu, il se servait aussi des insultes, des mots vulgaires et orduriers avec dextérité. Il n'avait entendu que cela dans le quartier misérable où il vivait étant enfant.

"Je vis malheureusement dans ce trou encore aujourd'hui", pensait-il avec amertume.

Spinner's End, qui était aussi appelée l'Impasse du Tisseur, était une rue mal famée du quartier ouvrier de Cokeworth, la ville où il avait grandi. Il n'avait pas hérité d'une épingle de la fortune colossale des Prince, qui avait été dilapidée par un cousin de sa mère peu fiable, lequel avait émigré aux Etats-Unis avec tous les capitaux. Ce sinistre individu les avait entièrement dépensés, avait versé des sommes exorbitantes pour des artefacts de magie noire. Il s'était trouvé endetté jusqu'au cou, les dettes équivalant aux trois quarts de la fortune, plus des amendes dont le montant valait le reste de cette même fortune. Il avait dû payer intégralement les pénalités, puis s'était pendu, ne voulant pas vivre dans la misère.

Celui qui vivait maintenant dans une situation un peu délicate financièrement était Severus. Sans fortune, ne pouvant compter que sur le maigre salaire que lui allouait Dumbledore tous les mois, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Sauf cette lugubre bâtisse de l'Impasse du Tisseur, qui avait été le témoin silencieux de violences familiales, de la mort de sa mère, et du parricide conscient de Severus. En effet, contrairement à un roi célèbre de la mythologie grecque, le jeune Snape avait tué son père en toute conscience, à l'aide du sortilège de la Mort, pour l'avoir battu, privé d'amour, condamné à vivre comme un mendiant, rejeté, détesté comme s'il était un suppôt de Satan. Il lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, tout simplement.

* * *

Dans son bureau, qui était fermé à double tour, protégé contre les sorts de Déverrouillage les plus puissants, Severus faisait à présent le vide dans sa mémoire, pour empêcher quiconque d'accéder au moindre de ses souvenirs. Or, cela l'obligeait à repenser à tout ce qui suscitait en lui amertume ou colère.

Une image passa soudain dans son esprit. Celle d'une jeune fille, presqu 'encore une enfant. Elle avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un corps svelte, des yeux noisette où l'on pouvait y distinguer un air de reproche. La vision s'interrompit soudain, et Severus reprit le contrôle sur ses pensées.

Il était horrifié. Comment avait-il pu penser un moment à cette gamine? Il n'était pas son père, tout de même. Une pensée affreuse le traversa tout à coup. Serait-il devenu comme le personnage de ce roman de Nabokov, comment s'appelait-il déjà? Une sorte de pédophile.

Il était écœuré. Il enseignait depuis dix ans maintenant, il n'avait jamais eu de comportement indécent envers ses élèves, à part une trop grande sévérité, peut-être; mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait touché un élève. Cela ne se faisait pas.

Une peur sourde l'étreignit. Etait-il en train de devenir comme son père, cet ignoble moldu qui le battait, trompait sa mère, l'obligeant à avorter chaque fois qu'elle tombait enceinte de lui, sous prétexte qu'il la laisserait crever, lui casserait la figure avec ses pieds? Il avait aussi obligé toutes ses conquêtes à avorter, chaque fois qu'elles tombaient enceinte de lui. Une ordure, voilà ce qu'il était, pensa avec rage Severus. Il se souvenait du jour où Tobias avait violé une de ses camarades à l'école, alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans. La petite fille était belle, si jolie pour son âge; Une lolita, pensait avec mépris le professeur, voilà tout ce qu'elle était. Tobias l'avait attaquée alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, dans une rue voisine de l'Impasse du Tisseur, il l'avait dépucelée bien tôt pour son âge, la meurtrissant. Deux jours plus tard, elle s'était pendue. Tobias avait été accusé, mais il s'était habilement défendu, connaissant par cœur les rouages de la loi moldue. Il avait ainsi tourné l'histoire en sa faveur, comme un habile mage noir. Un sentiment désagréable traversa l'estomac de Severus.

Etait-il en train de devenir comme lui, finalement? Un homme violent, dépravé, impur, sous une apparence insondable, froide, méprisante, hautaine, mais purificatrice. Ce n'était pas impossible dans la mesure où il portait le prénom de son père en plus du sien. Severus Tobias Snape.

Finalement,il ne tenait pas son caractère que de sa mère, comme il le pensait jusqu'à présent. Il avait tenté d'éliminer tout ce qui venait de son père, pour ne garder que la partie maternelle. Il avait cru un temps à l'illusion du Sang Pur, qu'il était né d'un autre père que Tobias, un sorcier de sang -pur. Hélas, tous les tests qu'il avait fait montraient qu'il n'y avait eu aucune modification génétique. Il était bien le fils de Tobias, malheureusement.

En y réfléchissant, sa mère ne prendrait pas plaisir à torturer des élèves, il en était sûr. Elle était sévère mais pas sadique. Elle ne serait pas non plus injuste, alors que lui l'était.

Ces pensées le blessaient. Bien qu'il eût recours à l'occlumancie pour les garder secrètes, empêcher le legilimens le plus sournois d'y accéder, elles le faisaient souffrir. Car il était devenu un individu amer et violent, comme son salaud de père.

Pour en revenir à James Potter, il se demanda s'il le haïssait parce qu'il lui rappelait son propre père. Serait-il atteint d'un complexe d'œdipe non identifié?

Il laissa échapper un soupir amer, rageant contre ses faiblesses. Pourquoi s'était-il cru puissant, alors qu'il n'était qu'un être viscéralement faible?

* * *

Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre, chers lecteurs?

Du personnage de Severus?

Une petite review me ferait énormément plaisir et m'aiderait à progresser par la suite.

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan


	4. Un plan fallacieux et cruel

Bonjour tout le monde!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'écrire une petite review pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment Hermione vit les trois semaines après sa rentrée, ses relations avec ses camarades, la manière dont elle est amenée à se remettre en question. Le portrait qui sera présenté est plutôt antipathique,à cause de l'amertume d'Hermione, mais il sera nécessaire par la suite.

Bonne lecture.

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

Hermione Granger était dégoûtée. Elle avait tant espéré se faire des amies en arrivant à Poudlard, partager des secrets de filles, rire , papoter, partager sa passion pour la métamorphose , la réalité ne répondait pas à son désir.

Elle voulait demeurer première de la classe, major de promotion sans pour autant avoir de conflits avec ses camarades, et pensait que c'était parfaitement compatible avec ses études dans le monde sorcier. Auparavant, à l'école primaire, son statut d'"élève modèle" avait suscité l'admiration de ses enseignants comme l'aversion des élèves, qui ne la supportaient pas, la jugeant prétentieuse, parfois méprisante. En un mot, ils la considéraient comme une plaie.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, elle pensait que cette inimitié était due à ses pouvoirs magiques, dont les autres étaient jaloux. Elle s'imaginait alors qu'en arrivant à Poudlard, les autres élèves seraient des passionnés de lecture, des intellectuels avec qui elle pourrait échanger, et nouer des amitiés sans faille. En même temps, elle s'attendait à devoir travailler pour mériter l'estime des professeurs, qui finalement finiraient par la citer en exemple, à la joie de tout le monde.

La petite fille se rendit compte qu'elle se faisait des illusions.

Oh! bien sûr, elle restait toujours la première de la classe, était citée en exemple par Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave. Mais le professeur de potions ne partageait pas leur point de vue, bien qu'il encourageât ses efforts et sa volonté de bien faire. Il ne l'encensait pas, mais lui expliquait avec une patience infinie les différences entre les ingrédients, comment surveiller ses potions, comment agiter sa baguette, ce qu'il ne faisait normalement qu'avec les élèves de Serpentard. Elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir bénéficié de cette attention de sa part, or elle n'était pas satisfaite.

Elle aurait voulu être la première dans son cœur, jouir de la sympathie avec laquelle il semblait traiter Drago Malefoy, par exemple.

De plus, elle n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas apprécié l'avertissement qu'il lui avait lancé à la fin du premier cours.

 _"- Vous cherchez à être la meilleure, ce n'est pas une bonne tactique car vous ne savez pas de quoi les autres sont capables. Si vous cherchez à surpasser les autres, vous vous ferez inévitablement des ennemis. Enfin, vous vous en ferez , quoi qu'il arrive, ajouta-t-il. L'adversité est comme un serpent à multiples têtes, on en tranche une et..."_

Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait maudite, destinée à faire son chemin délaissée par les autres, abandonnée, condamnée à ne pas avoir un seul ami.

Bref, elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Elle ne le trouvait pas juste.

Ensuite, elle pensait que ses camarades de chambres deviendraient des amies intimes, avec qui elle pourrait partager ses soucis, sans avoir de conflits de rivalité.

Hélas, Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown, qui avaient ressenti l'une pour l'autre un vif sentiment d'amitié, s'accordaient pour dire que Miss Hermione Granger n'était qu'une pimbêche absolument horripilante qui passait la moitié de son temps à tenter de surpasser les autres par sa soi-disant intelligence, et l'autre moitié à critiquer ceux qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville à savoir le commun des mortels.

Elles ne la supportaient pas, mais se gardaient bien de le lui dire, lui adressant un regard mi-dédaigneux, mi-hypocrite lorsqu'elles la voyaient.

Les garçons de son année ne semblaient pas l'apprécier davantage. Seamus Finnigan ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir assisté à la séance de torture infligée par le professeur de potions durant deux semaines . ( la lecture à haute voix des deux livres devant Snape et les Serpentard, qui se moquaient en permanence de lui)

Voir la "tête de classe" le regarder d'un air revêche pendant qu'il lisait ne l'avait pas tellement aidé. Au contraire, il avait bafouillé, et avait même fondu en larmes pendant la lecture d'un chapitre difficile. Snape lui avait donné une semaine de retenue supplémentaire afin d'améliorer sa lecture. Or, pour lui, cette semaine équivalait à une humiliation supplémentaire, que sa mère n'avait pas manqué de renforcer en lui envoyant une Beuglante bien sentie. Autant dire que Seamus n'avait plus proposé à Hermione de faire la moindre potion avec lui.

La fillette devait désormais se contenter de la présence de Neville Londubat pendant les cours de potions.

L'aspect positif de la relation résidait dans le fait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la supporter. Il l'écoutait attentivement, trouvant son point de vue intéressant. L'ennui était qu'il craignait le professeur Snape, le trouvait méchant, cruel et vindicatif. Pourtant, ce dernier ne lui avait pas mis de retenue jusqu'à présent, curieusement . Il se contentait de lui enlever des points et de lui lancer des réflexions amères.

Elle tentait d'aider Harry Potter, de le guider, car elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas bénéficié d'un regard suffisamment attentif de la part de ses éducateurs. Or, le garçon paraissait n'en faire à sa tête, et passait son chemin, comme si les conseils qu'elle prodiguait n'avaient aucune restait avec Ron Weasley, son nouvel ami, qui n'hésitait pas à la contredire. L'autre jour, il lui avait demandé sur un ton brusque de laisser Harry tranquille, qu'elle n'était ni sa mère ni sa sœur, qu'elle avait sans doute autre chose à faire que d'embêter un garçon qui venait d'apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'il était célèbre.

"D'ailleurs, avait-il ajouté d'un ton acerbe, peut-on savoir qui tu es,toi, pour donner des leçons à quelqu'un que tu ne connais que parce qu'il est célèbre? "

D'habitude, elle lui répondait du tac au tac. Mais là, elle s'était tue, ravalant sa colère et son exaspération d'avoir été contredite par un garçon qui se promenait vêtu de robes de sorcier d'occasion, qui se servait d'une baguette tellement vieille que le poil de licorne sortait par l'extrémité et qui ne faisait aucun effort pour suivre en cours, selon elle. Ensuite, elle était repartie sur ses pas,était allée aux toilettes dans lesquelles elle s'était enfermée à double tour. Elle avait fondu en larmes.

Elle lui en voulait d'avoir bénéficié des faveurs du grand Harry Potter alors qu'elle n'avait droit qu'à des regards fermés de la part de ce dernier.

Pourquoi elle, qui faisait tout son possible pour mériter l'attention des autres, ne la recevait pas, alors que cet idiot de Ronald Weasley, qui n'était pas très apprécié des enseignants, recevait l'amitié d'Harry Potter, alors qu'il ne la méritait pas? C'était injuste. Elle, au moins, saurait comment guider Harry, pas comme lui.

Elle le détestait, souhaitait même qu'il fût mort pour avoir droit à l'amitié de Harry. Elle triturait ses neurones à la recherche d'un plan pour se débarrasser de cet abruti et avoir enfin Harry Potter pour elle seule.

Soudain, ses pensées se fixèrent sur un autre visage, lequel était blafard. Un nez crochu semblait avoir poussé dessus. Il arborait une mine sévère, laquelle était accentuée par la masse de cheveux noirs tombant aux épaules qui l'encadrait.

Un éclair traversa le visage de la fillette. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt à cela.

Severus Snape pourrait l'aider à concrétiser son plan de vengeance. Il détestait Harry et Ron. Il serait donc prêt à leur nuire si elle le lui demandait.

* * *

Severus était actuellement dans son bureau, en train de corriger une pile de copies de sixième année, qui n'étaient pas particulièrement brillantes. Il espérait vraiment que les rares élèves qui avaient obtenu un Optimal à leur épreuve de BUSES feraient mieux la prochaine fois, étant donné que la plupart d'entre eux étaient issus de Serpentard et parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on juge son enseignement comme bon à donner à manger aux chèvres.

Soudain, il entendit quelques coups répétés provenant de sa porte, il se leva lentement, se promettant de faire passer un mauvais moment à l'élève qui osait le déranger pendant ses corrections.

Il afficha un air parfaitement insondable quand il vit Hermione Granger devant sa porte, l'air déterminé.

Il était surpris de voir autant de détermination contenue dans un corps si frêle. Mais il n'en laissa rien voir.

"Professeur, j'ai besoin de votre aide."

* * *

Hermione exultait intérieurement lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur des Serpentard dire "Pour quel problème, Miss Granger. S'agit-il d'une potion?"

Il la regardait de son habituel air froid et calme, mais si pénétrant. Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver, elle se lança aussitôt:

"J'aurais besoin d'un flacon d'Amortentia et un autre de la Goutte du Mort Vivant."

Tout se passa en un éclair. Elle le vit lever sa main et...

CLAC!

Il venait de lui donner une gifle sur la joue gauche.

Il l'observait,son visage affichant une expression de dégoût.

"Vous m'écœurez,mademoiselle. Je pensais que vous valiez mieux que cela. Une petite ordure qui ne se préoccupe que de sa petite personne, voilà ce que vous êtes. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous aider en début d'année. JAMAIS. Cela m'apprendra à faire confiance à une petite vicieuse de votre genre."

Elle pleurait à présent, de rage et de honte.

"Vous...vous êtes au même niveau...v-vous favorisez des élèves de Serpentard...qui sont fourbes, vicieux, des vrais salauds...Comme Ma..lefoy, pa...ar exemple."

"Miss Granger, je sais ce qu'il en est dans leur cas. Croyez-vous vraiment que je les favorise, même s'ils appartiennent à ma maison?

"O..oui, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit en début d'année.. Vous êtes injuste envers moi, je vous demande juste mon aide...

"Une aide pour envoûter un garçon dont vous ne connaissez rien, et que vous réduirez au malheur sans obtenir réellement ce que vous espérez. Pourquoi voulez-vous tant charmer Harry Potter?"

Il avait crié, sa colère contre la jeune fille se déchaînant par sa voix glaciale.

"Vous ne me répondez pas, parce que vous avez honte d'avouer que vous n'avez pas d'amis et vous pensez qu'il vous apportera ce que vous désirez. Des amis célèbres, mais bien sûr! Cela fait toujours bonne impression sur un dossier d'embauche, n'est-ce pas? ajouta-t-il d'un ton mielleux où perçait une ironie on ne peut plus sarcastique.

"Je vais vous dire, vous êtes jalouse de Weasley parce qu'il a ce que vous n'avez pas, à savoir un cœur et une capacité d'empathie supérieure à la moyenne, bien qu'il soit très mauvais dans d'autres domaines. Vous pensez être meilleure conseillère que lui, eh bien je suis au regret de vous dire que vous vous trompez lourdement!

Il avait articulé ces derniers mots avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait y insuffler. Il exécrait vraiment cette petite s***** .

"Vous m'avez déçu, Miss, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer, je ne vous savais pas rancunière au point d'empoisonner quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un n'a pas votre potentiel, il est hors de question de jouer à ce petit jeu malsain. Vous êtes bien ce que je pensais, une gamine pourrie gâtée."

Elle pleura de plus belle. Il était vraiment cruel envers elle. De son côté elle aurait dû être plus prudente et voler les potions en douce.

"Effectivement, en venir au vol, quelle belle solution. Dommage qu'elle mène dans un lieu charmant, où l'on y laisse plus que le corps, dit-il d'une voix affreusement veloutée.

"Miss Granger, je ne vous prends pas en traître en vous avertissant. Ce que vous comptiez faire est très grave, mérite l'exclusion définitive de Poudlard et même la prison d'Azkaban."

Le ton sentencieux sur lequel il avait prononcé ces deux phrases la fit réagir.

"-Non, vous n'allez pas faire cela? Je suis fichue. Ma scolarité est envoyée en l'air, à cause de vous."

Elle continua à pleurer, ses mains sur ses joues, cachant ses yeux.

"-Ecoutez, _Hermione_ , -elle ne releva pas le regard en entendant son prénom- pensez-vous que vouloir tuer quelqu'un est une bonne chose?

Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il fait pour le savoir? Une pensée vint à son esprit: il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle se résolut de fermer son esprit afin qu'il ne puisse pas y lire. Or, c'était peine perdue.

* * *

Severus était littéralement hors de lui. Bien qu'il détestât le fils Potter, il se devait de le protéger, en souvenir de Lily. Voilà que cette chienne de Granger tentait de manipuler ce gamin perdu- car c'était ce qu'il était, un pauvre enfant sans défense, au final, qui devrait porter tout le poids du monde- pour son compte, pour se donner l'illusion d'avoir un ami qui ne lui donnerait jamais sa confiance.

Il l'avait giflée, pour lui montrer les limites à ne pas franchir. Sa seule amie était morte parce qu'il avait voulu la puissance, au détriment de ce qui lui était le plus cher. Elle allait prendre le même chemin, si personne n'agissait.

Bien qu'il n'appréciât pas particulièrement Ron Weasley, il ne le détestait pas non plus et avait même apprécié le fait qu'il essayait d'aider le jeune Potter à lire ses instructions. S'il avait eu quelqu'un au même âge pour l'aider,peut-être n'aurait-il jamais choisi les Ténèbres.

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Ces cheveux roux lui rappelaient ceux de Lily. En effet, Ron n'avait pas de capacités et il le dédaignait, mais il appréciait secrètement sa capacité à aider les autres, tout en feignant de la mépriser. Il était le redoutable professeur de potions, pas un tendre Poufsouffle. Mais la vilenie de certaines actions l'écœurait. Il allait faire preuve de courage, pour une fois, en châtiant cette pétasse de...

Il s'aperçut soudain que la môme venait de comprendre qu'il était un legilimens et essayait de fermer son esprit. Furieux, il fit quelque chose que très peu d'élèves avaient subi de sa part.

Sans doute, les parents Granger ne se doutaient pas que leur petite merveille n'était qu'une perverse narcissique en puissance, se dit-il avec amertume.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui tira brusquement les cheveux, les tenant d'une main de fer, comme s'il voulait les lui arracher.

Elle hurla.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Malgré ses cris d'une puissance phénoménale, il ne bougea pas, restant d'un calme olympien.

Il prit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort informulé visant à l'empêcher de fermer son esprit pendant au moins quinze jours. Il lui lança même un très léger sort d'Amnésie afin de lui faire oublier sa découverte de la legilimancie.

Ensuite, il lui lâcha les cheveux et lui dit, d'un ton très calme.

"Miss Granger, jurez-moi que vous ne tuerez jamais personne. Tuer déchire l'âme de celui qui commet un meurtre. Vous n'y gagneriez rien."

Sa voix s'était faite lointaine, comme un murmure.

"Le conseil que je vous donne serait de ne _pas_ fréquenter Potter et Weasley, vous ne gagnerez rien à leur compagnie. Pire, vous deviendrez bête. Potter ne vous causera que du souci et vous ne semblez pas apprécier Weasley, raison de plus pour les éviter tous les deux. Pour de meilleures fréquentations, je peux vous conseiller des élèves de ma maison, avec qui vous gagneriez à devenir amie. Si vous avez besoin d'une personne à l'écoute, je suis là."

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec sévérité, mais Hermione crut y distinguer quelque chose qui ressemblait à une nuance de bonté. Peut-être n'était-il pas un salopard fini?

Elle se mit à pleurer.

"Tout le monde me déteste...Je demande pourquoi..."

"Beaucoup de gens sont idiots, effectivement, mais vous aussi vous êtes gravement affectée par vos préjugés sociaux. Vous ne fréquentez pas les bonnes personnes. Celles qui pourraient vous être bénéfiques."

L'ambiguïté de ces phases la choqua profondément.

"Que voulez-vous dire? Vous êtes bénéfique?" dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Certainement pas", lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il la congédia.

Puis il se demanda pourquoi il avait réagi d'une façon si inhabituelle? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans ses esprits. Il venait de comprendre.

Le gamin maltraité de l'Impasse du Tisseur venait de refaire son apparition sous le masque dur et froid du professeur de potions.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Des personnages?

Une review serait la bienvenue. Je serai ravie de vous répondre.

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan.


	5. Le jugement de l'Affaire Granger

Bonjour tout le monde!

Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews,ou qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris, j'ai été très touchée.

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui met en scène le conseil des enseignants à propos de l'affaire Hermione Granger qui s'est produite dans le chapitre 4.

On y verra le directeur, Albus Dumbledore et les directeurs de maison.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain de la confrontation entre Hermione et le professeur de potions, en passant devant les sabliers des quatre maisons, les élèves de Gryffondor virent que cinquante rubis étaient remontés dans la partie supérieure. Ils étaient estomaqués, comment se faisait-il qu'ils avaient pu perdre cinquante points en l'espace d'une nuit?

Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre. Minerva McGonagall, très en colère, était venue chercher Hermione Granger dans la Grande Salle, en plein petit déjeuner, l'avait prise par le bras, et entraînée de force vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Dès que la fillette eut disparu de leur champ de vision avec leur directrice de maison, les élèves de Gryffondor reprirent leurs conversations sur un ton indigné.

Cette sainte-nitouche avait-elle été responsable du fait qu'ils occupaient désormais la quatrième place dans le classement des Quatre Maisons, pour la huitième année consécutive. Ils étaient dégoûtés d'avoir accueilli avec bonté cette petite ingrate, qui ne méritait que l'exclusion. Ils ne pouvaient absolument pas la voir en peinture, à l'exception du préfet, Percy Weasley, qui semblait plutôt ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi à cheval sur les règles. Mais le serait-il toujours, s'il apprenait pour quelles raisons Miss Granger avait fait perdre cinquante points à leur chère maison?

* * *

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la statue qui permettait d'accéder au bureau du directeur, Minerva McGonagall lança un "Chocogrenouille" d'un ton agacé, puis poussa Hermione devant elle.

Elles montèrent, puis arrivèrent dans le somptueux bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, où les attendait ce dernier, en compagnie des trois autres directeurs de maison, à savoir Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave et Severus Snape.

Flitwick s'évanouit en la voyant entrer. Il avait eu du mal à digérer l'information selon laquelle Miss Granger aurait voulu empoisonner l'un de ses camarades et envoûter le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Il était très sensible dans la vie de tous les jours, à tel point que ses collègues se demandaient comment il avait pu devenir un fin duelliste dont le nom terrifiait la plupart de ses adversaires.

Ce ne fut pas le cas des deux autres enseignants qui la regardèrent avec gravité.Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas imaginer personnes plus différentes l'une de l'autre.

Pomona Chourave était une petite femme ronde, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier verte sur laquelle elle avait mis une blouse beige salie par la terre. Elle aborait un chapeau vert en forme de cône dont les côtés qui enserraient le visage étaient ornés de fleurs. Son visage était rond, une bouille sur laquelle se dessinaient des lèvres étonnamment fines, un petit nez pointu et des yeux enfoncés, qui pétillaient habituellement, la faisant ressembler à une bonne fée de conte.

Or, en ce moment précis, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. Ils observaient fixement Hermione Granger et Minerva McGonagall. On pouvait y lire tantôt de la déception, tantôt de la sévérité.

A côté d'elle, son collègue, sec comme une trique, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, regardait la fillette d'un air hargneux. Il ne lui pardonnait vraiment pas d'avoir voulu se servir de lui pour mettre à exécution son ignoble plan.

Enfin, assis sur une sorte de trône, derrière son bureau, se tenait Albus Dumbledore.

Contrairement à ses collègues qui affichaient de tout évidence une mine contrariée, le directeur affichait un sourire amusé, comme si cette scène n'était rien d'autre qu'un pur divertissement. Il regarda Minerva McGonagall avec déférence et l'incita à parler.

"Professeur Dumbledore, commença la sorcière d'un air courroucé, je viens ici avec Miss Granger car il se trouve que mon collègue de potions - elle adressa un bref signe de tête à Snape - m'a avertie hier soir que cette élève était venue lui rendre visite afin de lui demander un flacon d'Amortentia ainsi qu'un autre de la goutte du Mort Vivant. Il a ajouté qu'elle comptait s'en servir contre deux de ses camarades. Ainsi, il l'a sévèrement châtiée...

-Il..il m'a giflé et arraché des cheveux...se mit à pleurnicher Hermione, affichant une mine dépitée.

-Taisez-vous, miss Granger, lorsqu'un professeur parle, lui rétorqua sévèrement sa directrice de maison. Puis il a enlevé cinquante points à Gryffondor et m'a envoyé un hibou pour m'expliquer la situation. Je suis scandalisée, Albus, littéralement scandalisée. Aucun élève de ma maison n'a osé jouer à cet infâme petit jeu. J'exige une sanction disciplinaire.

-Allons Minerva, répliqua le directeur d'un air amusé, nous n'allons tout de même pas sanctionner si durement une petite farce. Je pense qu'elle a voulu s'amuser...

-S'amuser à mes dépends, professeur, vous appelez cela s'amuser, intervint le professeur Snape, Le fait de faire léviter des Moldus n'est-il pas aussi un amusement?

-Vous dites cela en qualité d'ancien Mangemort, rétorqua le directeur. Ce sont deux choses complètement différentes.

\- Vous osez dire que vouloir tuer et séduire deux de ses camarades par des moyens fallacieux est moins grave que de torturer des Moldus. Professeur Dumbledore, cela suffit, je suis écœurée.

Celle qui avait parlé n'était pas Minerva McGonagall, mais sa collègue de Botanique, Pomona Chourave, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Elle regardait à présent son supérieur hiérarchique avec une grimace de profond dégoût.

Elle continua, toujours sur un ton cassant, qui ne lui était pas coutumier:

" Depuis que j'enseigne, je vois que vous avez une lamentable tendance à favoriser continuellement les Gryffondor, au détriment des autres maisons. Si Miss Granger avait fait partie, mettons, de la maison Serdaigle, elle aurait écopé d'une exclusion définitive et peut-être d'une interdiction de pratiquer la magie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Effectivement, mais les Serdaigle ne sont pas aussi courageux que les Gryffondor, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est le fait d'être amené à faire des choses interdites _pour le plus grand bien._

-Pardon? fit une petite voix flûtée.

Ils se retournèrent, à l'exception du directeur, et virent que Flitwick avait repris connaissance.

-Je vous interdis, Albus, de dire du mal de ma maison. Les Serdaigles ne sont peut-être pas hardis, mais ils ont au moins le mérite d'avoir une certaine droiture d'esprit, une intelligence que l'on ne retrouve pas forcément chez vos lionceaux.

Cette phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton acéré, plein de rancune, ce qui était surprenant quand on voyait que Flitwick était un être profondément gentil et sensible.

"Miss Granger est intelligente, pourtant. Je dirais qu'elle est l'exception qui confirme la règle, lança Dumbledore d'un ton jovial. Elle mériterait une récompense pour avoir eu le courage de vous aborder, Severus.

Cette mauvaise foi de la part du directeur suscita une vive indignation dans l'assemblée constituée par les quatre professeurs.

Hermione était angoissée, vraiment. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait fomenté ce projet d'éliminer Ronald et d'envoûter Harry. Si elle n'avait pas eu cette idée en tête, peut-être ne se serait-elle jamais mise dans le pétrin.

"-Cela suffit, Albus, lança sèchement Minerva, nous devons sanctionner Miss Granger.

"-Allons, Severus, redonnez les points que vous avez enlevés à Gryffondor. Elle ne mérite pas que vous les lui enleviez, susurra Dumbledore d'un ton persuasif.

"Il en est hors de question, répliqua l'intéressé. Si je les lui ai enlevés, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Elle n'avait pas à solliciter l'aide d'un enseignant pour nuire à ses camarades, de Gryffondor, qui plus est. J'exige le renvoi de cette élève.

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air sérieux et attentif. En effet, l'acte qu'avait tenté de faire Miss Granger était purement indéfendable et méritait à coup sûr l'exclusion. Mais d'un autre côté, cela les chagrinait car ils se trouveraient privés d'une excellente élève qui remerciait leur travail souvent ingrat par un désir toujours plus accru de perfectionner ses connaissances et sa maîtrise des dons magiques dont elle avait bénéficié.

Aucun autre élève ne la dépassait, ni n'arrivait même à son niveau, pensaient-ils en secret. Ils se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas en train de commettre une erreur en envisageant de l'exclure de l'école.

"-Allons, vous exagérez Severus, lança d'un ton détendu Dumbledore, Si nous renvoyons Miss Granger, qui aidera Harry Potter? Elle est toute indiquée pour le faire.

"Bien sûr, répliqua Minerva, mais...

"Allons Minerva, ne dites-vous pas que cette élève vous a apporté plus de satisfaction que vos septième année réunis. Vous seriez bien ennuyée si elle était exclue.

Idem pour vous Filius, qui réussira à merveille vos enchantements? Pomona, aucune élève n'a réussi à vous éblouir autant qu'elle.

"-Faux, rétorqua la professeur de botanique, à la grande surprise des autres. J'ai un élève qui a autant de compétences qu'elle dans la modeste discipline que j'enseigne.

"-Qui est-ce? demanda Minerva, d'un air inquisiteur.

"-Neville Londubat."

"-Londubat, Pomona? réagit Severus d'un air horrifié. Cet incapable qui détient le record de six chaudrons explosés, pensez-vous que...

Il se demandait vraiment si sa collègue parlait sérieusement, si elle n'avait pas bu.

"-Peu importe, trancha le directeur, d'un ton cassant, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. Miss Granger ne sera _pas_ renvoyée. Un point c'est tout. Maintenant, je vais devoir vous laisser. Bonne journée."

Ils entendirent alors un bruit sur le sol. Hermione Granger s'était évanouie.

"-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, déclara Minerva McGonagall.

Filius et Pomona sortirent d'un air grave. Severus se tourna vers le directeur, lui jeta un regard plein de haine et lui dit:

"-Vous êtes content de ce que vous avez fait! C'est très bien, je me rends compte que notre autorité en tant que simples professeurs n'a pas de valeur.

-Allons, Severus, le coupa Dumbledore, vos élèves vous attendent.

"Très bien, je vais les rejoindre. Au moins, je ne me dérobe pas à mes responsabilités, cracha-t-il d'un ton plein de fiel.

Il était scandalisé de voir le directeur noyer le poisson à ce point-là. Pire, il le voyait se servir d'Hermione Granger comme d'un pion sur l'échiquier où se jouaient le bien et le mal, le futur de tout un monde.

Ses sentiments étaient obscurs, à présent. Avait-il réellement eu l'intention de renvoyer Hermione Granger, ou était-ce simplement une menace qu'il avait faite pour qu'elle ne recommence plus jamais ces actes atroces?

Il était furieux de voir que ses idées si claires commençaient à s'emmêler dangereusement, comme la masse de cheveux noirs et graisseux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, de l'attitude des personnages?

Une petite review serait la bienvenue,

Cordialement,


	6. Une collègue maternelle

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui nous verrons comment notre professeur de potions "considère" sa maison. Nous verrons aussi l'apparition du professeur Chourave dans le bureau de ce dernier. ( j'aime bien ce personnage, à vrai dire). Severus fera aussi quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

* * *

Après la résolution de l'Affaire Granger, qu'il jugeait absolument désastreuse,le professeur de potions rentra dans ses appartements. Il devait convoquer ses élèves de la première à la septième année dans la salle commune, le soir même pour leur en parler. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il fassent des bêtises en tentant de capter des informations déformées, ou en se mettant en danger. Cela, il ne le voulait à aucun prix. Il avait promis aux parents de ses élèves de Serpentard de leur garantir la sécurité et de leur éviter les ennuis inutiles. Après, si les élèves en question cherchaient lesdits ennuis, ils écopaient d'une retenue et de sévères remontrances.

Les parents étaient tenus au courant, évidemment. Il n'allait pas maltraiter leurs enfants, il ne poussait pas le sadisme jusque là, même s'il était la chauve-souris des cachots qui faisait peur à tout le monde.

Mais les élèves étaient encore des enfants, ou du moins des sorciers de premier cycle, qui découvraient l'univers magique avec des règles différentes de celles qu'ils connaissaient chez eux. Il était important de leur apprendre les limites imposées par la loi sorcière, à commencer par respecter le règlement. Pour cela, ils avaient besoin de la présence d'un adulte responsable, pensait-il.

Il prépara les cours pour la semaine, commença à écrire une lettre qu'il multiplierait par le nombre des parents ses élèves au moyen d'un sortilège prévu pour l'occasion.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'apprêtait à corriger une pile de copies de troisième année, quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il ouvrit. C'était le professeur Chourave.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Pomona venait-elle dans son bureau, alors qu'elle ne s'aventurait que rarement dans les cachots?

"Pomona, lança-t-il du ton froid qu'il utilisait habituellement, que puis-je pour vous?

"Severus, je dois vous parler au sujet de Miss Granger...

"Ecoutez, je ne m'occupe plus de cette affaire. Le directeur a décidé de la garder à Poudlard, c'est son choix, il a fait ce qu'il a voulu. Ce n'est plus mon problème, ajouta-t-il avec hargne.

"Severus, répliqua sa collègue avec un ton brutal qu'il ne lui connaissait que lorsqu'elle était particulièrement énervée. Miss Granger est une élève en souffrance. Si elle est venue vous voir, c'est parce qu'elle avait confiance en vous...

"Confiance, vous utilisez des mots bien trop nobles pour exister dans la tête d'une petite pouffiasse de son genre. Elle vous a bien apitoyée, et elle voulait faire pareil avec moi. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise. Ne me demandez plus rien par rapport à elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, malgré sa soi-disant intelligence...

"Severus."

Pomona Chourave avait prononcé le prénom de son collègue avec une sévérité qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

"Ne dites pas de gros mots, c'est mal élevé. _Pouffiasse_ , non mais franchement. On se demande comment vous ont élevé vos parents, quand même. Je me demande même si vous avez été éduqué.

"-TAISEZ-VOUS!

Le professeur de potions avait crié. On eût dit qu'il était en proie à une forme de démence.

"-Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas. V..Vous n'êtes pas ma mère."

Il ferma la porte de ses appartements par un sortilège de Verrouillage et contre toute attente, il perdit le contrôle de lui-même.

Il fondit en larmes, devant sa collègue qui était livide.

Il pleurait de rage, d'humiliation et de frustration. Il en voulait à tout le monde, au directeur, à Minerva, à cette petite pimbêche de Granger, à Harry Potter, à Chourave. Il en avait marre, tout le monde ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix, à la fin?

Soudain, il sentit une main passer autour de ses épaules. Il la repoussa avec violence. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être redevenu le gamin vêtu de guenilles qui pleurait en voyant son père frapper sa mère.

Pourquoi, mais par Merlin tout-Puissant, fallait-il qu'il soit aussi faible, au point de pleurer devant une de ses collègues? Elle allait sans doute raconter à tout le monde ensuite qu'elle avait vu la terreur des cachots pleurer. Tout le monde se ficherait de lui. Mon Dieu, mais qu'avait-il fait pour être ainsi maudit, pour vivre sur cette terre où la misère constituait son lot quotidien?

Ceci dit, lecteurs, cela aurait été bien mal connaître le professeur Chourave en la jugeant comme le faisait à cet instant Severus. Car la brave dame n'était pas du genre à faire circuler des ragots dans les couloirs, ni même dans les endroits plus recherchés. Elle savait d'instinct comment s'occuper d'élèves en difficulté, en restant à l'écoute et en agissant avec discrétion. Les élèves de Poufsouffle savaient qu'ils pouvaient lui faire entièrement confiance pour parler de leurs problèmes. Elle les écoutait sereinement, puis leur proposait diverses solutions. Les élèves réfléchissaient et pouvaient eux-mêmes proposer des solutions différentes. L'essentiel était que le problème soit résolu au final, de façon satisfaisante pour les diverses parties.

De même, Pomona avait appris à ses élèves à devenir médiateurs et à résoudre les conflits dans l'harmonie, en écoutant chacun, ne lésant personne. Les Poufsouffle ne s'en vantaient pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi faire la fierté de leur maison, du moins en apparence.

Elle se souvenait de sa première année en tant qu'enseignante à Poudlard. Severus était en quatrième année. Elle l'avait discrètement observé, et avait remarqué des détails qui ne tournaient pas rond. Il était plutôt maigre pour son âge, portait de vieilles robes de sorcier, semblait pâle, maladif, anxieux. Elle se demandait déjà s'il ne subissait pas de violences au foyer familial. Au niveau de ses amis, il fréquentait Lily Evans, une jeune fille de Gryffondor merveilleuse. En les observant, Chourave espérait de tout son coeur que Lily apporterait à Severus ce qui lui manquait, à savoir, le bonheur. Elle croyait encore aux contes de fées, et pensait qu'ils surmonteraient la rivalité entre leurs maisons pour connaître les joies du partage et de l'amour.

Mais n'oublions pas, chers lecteurs, que la brave femme appartenait à la maison Poufsouffle, laquelle donnait à chacun sa part de gâteau. Ses illusions furent démenties par la cruelle réalité, à savoir les sinistres évènements que nous connaissons déjà, la mort d'Eileen Prince,l'adhésion du jeune homme aux idées de Lord Voldemort, la relation de Lily avec James Potter,que Mrs Chourave ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, la mort de Lily et la victoire inconsciente d'Harry Potter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La vie n'était malheureusement pas un conte de fées, mais se caractérisait par des pages noires et grises où la tristesse faisait son apparition.

Lorsqu' elle avait appris la mort d'Eileen Prince, qui était une ancienne amie qu'elle avait perdue de vue,elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Pire, elle venait d'apprendre qu'Eileen n'était autre que la mère du jeune Severus et qu'elle avait dû couper les ponts avec la communauté magique pour élever son fils unique, qui avait fait les frais de ce sacrifice.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant son collègue de potions recroquevillé sur lui-même, elle se jura intérieurement de tout faire pour l'aider à surmonter ses difficultés, même si cela se solderait par un échec. Elle n'abandonnait pas facilement, ça non.

"Severus, vous savez, vous pouvez me parler, si vous en avez besoin."

"Non, lui dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, séchant ses larmes par un sortilège informulé. Je ne prendrai pas le risque. Si vous êtes enlevée par un ennemi ou amenée à lui révéler par tous les moyens des secrets compromettants, ma sécurité serait mise en danger. Comprenez-vous?

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, d'un air froid, mais entendu. Effectivement, il valait mieux qu'il ne lui révèle rien qui puisse le compromettre lui-même. Par contre, elle devait coûte que coûte le convaincre d'aider Hermione Granger à se faire des amis, afin qu'elle ne nuise plus à ses camarades. Il le fallait, sans quoi la gamine récidiverait.

"Je suis désolée,commença-t-elle d'un ton ferme, mais je dois vous parler d'Hermione Granger parce que cette fille n'a pas d'amis. Si elle ne s'en fait pas elle récidivera..."

"Même si elle en a, je pense qu'elle recommencerait..."

"- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Minerva s'en est désolidarisée, s'exclama-t-elle avec colère, je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire du mal de mes collègues, mais la fillette ne s'entend pas avec ses condisciples de Gryffondor, elle est isolée par eux. J'ai parlé à mes élèves, mais il semble qu'ils aient eu des frictions avec elle. Flitwick a fait de même avec les siens, il semble qu'elle n'ait pas poussé plus loin les relations avec eux. Maintenant, vous êtes mon seul espoir. Je vous en prie,Severus, parlez aux première année de votre maison et demandez-leur de faire un effort en sympathisant avec Miss Granger.

Il l'avait écoutée attentivement, ravalant toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour la petite peste dont il était question.

"Vous savez, Pomona, dit-il d'un ton grave, si vos Poufsouffles et que les Serdaigles de Filius n'ont pas réussi à devenir ami avec cette fille, je crains , que malheureusement, les chances qu'elle s'entende avec mes Serpentard ne soient nulles. De plus, ils sont en train d'acquérir des préjugés sociaux, elle en est toute pourrie, ajouta-t-il avec dégoût. En outre, si jamais une amitié devenait possible, elle pourrait les amener à faire des mauvais coups, ce que je ne souhaite à aucun prix."

La sorcière le regardait d'un air calme, serein. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux, fit un petit sourire et répondit:

"-Vos craintes me semblent tout à fait fondées, après ce qui vient de se produire. Néanmoins, si nous n'essayons pas, nous perdons déjà d'avance. Il y a des élèves de Serpentard qui ont de l'intérêt, j'en suis sûre.

"-Par Merlin, ne me dites pas que c'est Dumbledore qui vous envoie."

"-Le directeur, éructa-t-elle avec mépris. Entre nous, je n'en ai rien à faire, de ce monsieur qui se prend pour un grand mage, qui manipule les autres. Non, je suis venue parce qu'Hermione est venue me voir à la fin du cours de botanique d'hier après-midi. Elle avait pleuré, parce que des élèves de ma maison s'étaient moqués d'elle. J'ai exigé qu'ils s'excusent. J'espère vraiment qu'ils l'ont fait, parce que sinon...

"Vous êtes trop maternelle, Pomona, lança Severus avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire.

"Vu que personne ne l'est à Poudlard, il faut bien une figure qui le soit. Mme Pomfresh et moi, par exemple, lança-t-elle avec un sourire, tentons de nous occuper de la santé et des apports affectifs de nos élèves. C'est très important.

Severus était à la fois amusé et irrité. D'un côté, il appréciait la tendresse de Pomona envers les élèves, tendresse qui n'allait pas sans une certaine sévérité, tout de même, d'un autre, il la trouvait un peu trop "mère poule".

"Pour en revenir à Miss Granger, je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment que vous parliez à vos élèves et que vous leur demandiez de faire un effort et d'aller vers une née-Moldue, même si pour cela, ils doivent mettre leur fierté de côté. Ils ont peut-être beaucoup à gagner de leur relation avec elle.

"Espérons qu'ils n'auront pas à perdre leur temps ou à souffrir des relations avec cette fille."coupa le professeur de potions d'un ton tranchant.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle empoisonne la vie de ses petits serpents. Qu'elle les fréquente, passe encore, mais qu'elle les abuse, ça, il en était hors de question!

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Comment trouvez vous Pomona et Severus?

Cordialement et à bientôt;


	7. Petits Serpents en Souffrance

Bonjour tout le monde,

Dans ce chapitre nous verrons apparaitre Drago Malefoy, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode et Theodore Nott. Je compte également inviter Blaise Zabini dans cette fiction, mais dans d'autres chapitres.

Pour les couples secondaires, j'envisage un Theo/ Millicent et un Blaise/ Tracey.

Notre professeur de potion aura bien du travail avec ses élèves, ainsi que la mission d'aider Hermione à se faire des amis... Attention , sujets sensibles.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

* * *

Tracey Davis écoutait attentivement le professeur Snape, durant la réunion qu'il avait organisée pour leur parler de l'Affaire Granger, comme il l'appelait. Elle buvait ses paroles délicatement, tentant de saisir ce qu'il cherchait à leur dire à propos de cet événement.

"...L'Amortentia et la Goutte du Mort Vivant font partie des potions les plus dangereuses qui soient. La première sert à envoûter un individu,lui emprisonnant les sens par la même occasion. La deuxième tue immédiatement celui qui a le malheur d'avoir déposé,ne serait-ce qu'une goutte, sur ses lèvres, ou pire dans la bouche..."

Il continuait ses explications en choisissant les tournures les plus raffinées qui soient, afin de captiver son auditoire. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient en effet pendus à ses lèvres. De toute façon, se disait la jeune fille, s'ils s'avisaient de chahuter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il leur arriverait de sérieux ennuis.

"... cette élève de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger, a osé délibérément me demander des échantillons de ces potions pour tuer Ronald Weasley et envoûter Harry Potter.."

Drago Malefoy ricana,suivi bientôt par ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle.

"... Le professeur les fusilla du regard, avant de continuer, non sans ironie:

"... Dans sa grande mansuétude, le directeur a décidé de fermer les yeux sur cette affaire. Mais je vous dis, mes petits serpents, de les garder bien ouverts. La ruse et la perfidie ne sont pas réservés à la maison de Salazar, les autres peuvent aussi l'abriter...

"Comme si cette Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait être rusée. Ce qu'elle est trop bête, ricana Malefoy.

"Drago. Demain soir, dans mon bureau, lança Severus Snape d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Tracey exulta intérieurement. Pour la première fois, elle voyait le professeur de potions reprendre le garçon blond, qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment, en raison de son attitude de m'as-tu-vu méprisante. Il n'était qu'un gosse de riche bouffi de préjugés, selon elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit que sa voisine de dortoir, Millicent Bulstrode était assise à moins de cinquante centimètres de Theodore Nott, l'un des rares héritiers sang-pur, avec Malefoy. Une étrange connexion semblait s'être établie entre les deux élèves, comme si...

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, tout les opposait. Millicent était une fille massive et pas très féminine. Théo était efflanqué, sec comme un coup de trique, blafard. Elle était sang-mêlé, il était sang-pur. Alors, comment se faisait-il qu'elle les voyait ensemble? Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours, très certainement.

Tracey Davis n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que disait son professeur, à présent. Elle était absorbée par ses conflits intérieurs. En effet, elle était une sang-mêlé, comme Millicent, ce qui avait pour conséquence d'être exclue du groupe de Pansy Parkinson et de Daphné Greengrass, qui pouvaient se vanter d'être des sang-pur aristocrates. Avec la beauté, en plus, selon elles.

"C'est cela, pensait Tracey avec sarcasme, la beauté. Vous êtes sans doutes des canons, pour votre petite cervelle, mais vos préjugés gâchent ce beau portrait."

Elle adorait manier les figures de style, l'ironie, le sarcasme, la caricature et se moquer intérieurement des gens qu'elle jugeait ridicules. C'était son arme.

Elle se demandait encore pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée chez les Serpents. Il lui avait dit qu'il trouvait une forte ambition, un désir de faire ses preuves, par des moyens complexes et sinueux. Il avait décelé aussi une certaine loyauté, infaillible, certes, qui ne marchait cependant que si elle jugeait les gens dignes de son amitié. Il l'avait ainsi envoyée à Serpentard.

Cependant, elle avait vite vu que Serpentard n'était une maison unie qu'en apparence. Au fond, les gens ne pensaient qu'à leur petit nombril stupide, et n'allaient vers les autres que par intérêt. Elle ne trouvait personne digne de son amitié. Millicent restait soit avec Théodore Nott soit avec Daphné et Pansy qui ne se gênaient pas pour la mépriser en raison de ses problèmes, mais la gardaient car elle était une aristocrate, soi-disant.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tracey, qui était issue d'une famille de milieu modeste, laquelle vivait dans une banlieue londonienne. Sa mère était une sorcière,qui avait fait ses études à Serdaigle, et qui avait épousé un Moldu, lui donnant trois enfants, Shirley, Tracey et Graham. Ce dernier avait pris le nom de son père alors que les deux aînées prenaient le nom de leur mère, ce qui semblait obscur à Tracey. Pourquoi son jeune frère ne portait-il pas le même nom qu'elle et devait porter le nom moldu de son père?

* * *

Le jeudi soir, dans le bureau du professeur Snape.

"Mais je ne dis que la vérité." lançait Drago Malefoy à un professeur de potion mécontent qui n'était autre que son parrain.

"Vous venez d'insulter une de vos camarades d'un nom que je n'ai pas laissé passé durant dix ans dans ma maison. Ce n'est pas parce que votre père est un homme influent, qu'il se permet de traiter les nés-moldus avec ce type d'insulte, que vous devez faire de même et vous croire tout permis parce que vous avez d'excellents résultats dans ma discipline, que vous avez eu droit à une situation favorisée de laquelle d'autres n'ont pas bénéficié. Si je vous entends prononcer à nouveau cette insulte, vous le regretterez amèrement, rétorqua Severus d'un ton acéré.

"Mon père le saura, répliqua Drago. il serait mort de honte s'il savait que je fréquentait des sang-de-...Argh!

Le professeur de potions venait de se jeter sur lui et de mettre ses mains autour de sa gorge, comme s'il voulait l'étrangler.

"Dites encore ce nom devant moi et je vous jure que je vous étrangle pour de bon."

"Vous n'êtes qu'un sang-mêlé de toute façon", pleurnicha Drago, lorsque le professeur eut relâché son étreinte.

"Sang-mêlé ou pas,vous me devez le respect, en tant que directeur de maison et en tant que parrain. Si jamais votre précieux père venait à disparaître, à se retrouver mis en prison pour je ne sais quelle affaire véreuse, qui vous prendrait en charge, puis-je savoir? insinua-t-il d'un ton horriblement doucereux.

Drago le regarda avec effroi. Pourquoi son parrain se plaisait-il tellement à lui rappeler tous les malheurs du monde qui pouvaient s'abattre sur lui un jour ou l'autre?

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de fréquenter des nés-moldus, mais vous leur devez le respect, comme les autres vous respectent. Sinon, la vie se chargera de vous rappeler ce que vous êtes. acheva le professeur de potions, avec hargne, alors que l'héritier des Malefoy fondait en larmes.

Il était perdu, à vrai dire. Son père lui inculquait toutes les théories sur le sang-pur, et son parrain, sans adopter les thèses opposées, manifestait clairement qu'il n'approuvait pas les idées du premier. Qui devrait-il croire, en définitive?

"-D'ailleurs , je ne vous oblige pas à fréquenter Granger, si vous ne pouvez pas la voir en peinture. Contentez-vous de la croiser, sans avoir de relations plus poussées avec elle. Vous éviterez nombre d'ennuis, c'est moi qui vous le dis, lança Snape sur un ton qui visait à avertir le jeune garçon. "Demain soir , retenue, dans mon bureau à 19h00."

* * *

Le vendredi soir, dortoir des filles de première année de Serpentard.

Millicent Bulstrode se sentait mal, affreusement mal. Elle avait reçu le matin même une lettre furieuse de sa mère, qui déplorait que Millicent ne soit pas aussi douée que sa soeur de dix ans, laquelle était pourtant Cracmolle. Cette dernière avait hérité de la beauté fine, de leur mère sorcière, mais pas de ses pouvoirs magiques, alors que Millicent avait subi la situation inverse, à savoir le physique du père et les pouvoirs de la mère. Bref, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être déjà déconsidérée à son arrivée à Poudlard, car en tant qu'aînée, elle devait assumer les responsabilités que l'on confie traditionnellement aux aînés. Mais elle ne se sentait pas reconnue à sa juste valeur. Pour sa mère, cela avait été une déception que Millicent puisse aller à Poudlard, alors qu'elle avait tellement espéré que ce soit Halda qui y aille.

"De toute façon, Halda n'aurait pas ramené des résultats catastrophiques comme les tiens, écrivait-elle à son aînée.

Millicent avait eu envie de pleurer. Elle s'était pourtant retenue, ne voulant pas donner de raison à Daphné ou à Pansy de se moquer d'elle une fois de plus.

En cours de potions, Theodore était absent car il devait faire sa visite médicale chez Mme Pomfresh. Elle avait dû faire équipe avec Hermione Granger. Snape le lui avait expressément ordonné.

Ils devaient préparer une potion Calmante. Le problème était que les instructions du manuel étaient différentes de celles du professeur. Or, Hermione croyait comme parole d'Evangile ce qui était écrit sur le manuel, alors que Millicent soutenait que les instructions étaient celles du professeur.

Hermione avait fini par s'énerver en lâchant:

"-De toute façon, pas étonnant que tu crois ce que dit ce professeur parce que tu es tellement analphabète que tu n'oseras jamais ouvrir un livre."

Cette réflexion avait profondément blessé Millicent, car elle savait que Snape ne plaisantait pas avec les instructions. C'était celles qu'il avait données à tous ses élèves car il savait par expérience que le manuel ne contenait pas les bonnes instructions.

Finalement, Hermione décida de faire elle-même la potion, disant qu'elle avait le courage de suivre les vraies instructions, ce que ne faisaient apparemment pas les Serpentard, de son point de vue. Le résultat fut que la potion fut lamentablement ratée. Snape leur mit un "Troll", enleva vingt points à Gryffondor, et tança sévèrement Hermione pour n'avoir pas suivi les instructions qu'il avait données.

Hermione lança à Millicent, alors qu'elles allaient au cours de métamorphose:

"- C'est ta faute si j'ai raté ma potion. Ce professeur te favorise, car tu es dans sa maison. C'est évident, tu l'as payé pour le faire car ce n'est pas ton talent qui l'a convaincu."

Millicent l'avait alors saisie, et avait tenté de l'étrangler, mais le professeur McGonagall était arrivée, lui avait donné une retenue, et avait enlevé cinquante points aux Serpents.

Dortoir de première année des filles de Serpentard. 19 h 00

Ainsi Millicent en avait marre, elle ne voulait plus vivre. Elle voulait que cela cesse. Snape allait la gronder, mais alors ô Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait souffrir. De toute façon , elle souffrait déjà, de son obésité morbide, de sa boulimie compulsive due à la mauvaise relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère.

Un rictus amer fit son apparition sr son visage. Theo ne la regretterait sans doute pas. Ni personne, surtout pas sa famille. oh, qu'elle mourrait d'envie de mourir, de partir dans un autre monde.

Elle prit le cutter qu'elle avait "emprunté" à son père il y a deux ans, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce larcin, et commença à se les lacérer , puis s'évanouit doucement.

* * *

Tracey entra dans le dortoir des filles. Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia.

Millicent avait tenté de se suicider, en se tranchant les veines. Elle était sans connaissance, à présent, étendue sur le sol. Tracey, livide, se rendit compte qu'elle tenait un petit cutter dans les mains.

Elle devait agir, au plus vite. Ce n'étaient pas ces godiches de Pancy ou de Daphné qui feraient quoi que ce soit pour cette pauvre fille non. Vers qui pourrait-elle se tourner?

La solution s'imposa à son esprit, tellement évidente. Le professeur Snape. Elle devait le voir. Tout de suite.

Elle sortit en tout hâte du dortoir, descendit les escaliers et tomba sur un garçon maigre, au teint pâle et aux cheveux bruns.

"Que.. Fais attention où tu regardes, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton acide, avant de le reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Theodore Nott.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

"Theo, c'est toi! Elle fondit en larmes et serra le garçon dans ses bras. Il la repoussa avec froideur.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Davis?

"Oui, Theo, Millicent a tenté de se suicider, elle s'est tranché les veines dans le dortoir des filles. Il faut voir Snape immédiatement.

Le visage du garçon était devenu blafard.

"Que.. Millie, que s'est-il passé? J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague, parce que sinon, tu le paieras très cher, crois-moi, Davis.

"Non , Théo, je ne mens pas, vas la voir . Je vais chercher le professeur Snape.

Elle courut tellement qu'à la fin elle en était toute essoufflée.

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de la chauve-souris des cachots, qui était en train de parler avec Drago.

"Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix forte, c'est urgent, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

"Que se passe-t-il ? , lança-t-il d'un ton sec et froid qui ferait presque fuir un Auror.

"Millicent Bulstrode a tenté de se tailler les veines. Il faut que vous veniez la ranimer. Elle est en danger de mort., s'exclama Tracey d'une voix qui montrait qu'elle disait la vérité. De toute façon, Severus l'avait clairement vu dans ses pensées.

Drago Malefoy éclata d'un rire sarcastique. Le professeur lui jeta un regard noir, puis lança à Tracey.

"Suivez-moi. Allons au dortoir des filles de première année. "

"Theodore Nott est près d'elle."

Il acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, puis saisit le bras de la jeune fille d'une main de fer, et l'entraîna vers le dortoir.

* * *

Severus était maintenant en train de soigner les veines de Millicent. Il lança ensuite un bref "Enervatum" qui la réveilla soudain.

Elle ouvrit des yeux effrayés; non ce n'était pas possible, Snape se tenait devant elle. Il allait la punir très sévèrement pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se sentait horriblement nulle, lamentable, minable.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez fait cela, Miss Bulstrode?, lui dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

" J'en avais marre, je n'en pouvais plus, lâcha-t-elle avec lassitude. Marre de sentir que je suis la cinquième roue du carrosse...

"Ce que vous avez fait est très grave, Millicent, lança-t-il. Heureusement que Miss Davis et Mr Nott ont appelé tout de suite à l'aide, parce que sinon...

"Théo.. non, elle se mit à pleurer...Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée, je suis tellement minable...

"Millie, lui dit le garçon avec sévérité, pourquoi t'es-tu mise en danger? Tu penses vraiment que personne ne tient à toi?

Son regard était amer, plein de ressentiment, on y voyait la tristesse, la peur et la colère.

"Personne, je ne suis qu'une m...

"Millie, ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Théo, nous avons longtemps des conversations ensemble. tu as beaucoup plus d'esprit que tu n'en as l'air. Tu es plus intelligente que ces filles qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde parce qu'elles ont un sang-pur...

"-Non, Théo, je ne suis pas intelligente, j'ai complètement raté ma potion de tout à l'heure, elle évita soigneusement le regard de Severus, ma mère me déteste, elle me reproche d'être une sorcière et d'avoir pu aller à Poudlard, alors que ma soeur qui est "parfaite" physiquement et mentalement, est Cracmolle et ne peut pas accéder à l'univers magique. J'en ai marre d'être sans cesse dénigrée, je me goinfre, alors qu'aux repas, je ne mange rien.. Je me dégoûte... finit-elle pas dire sur un ton las.

"Ecoutez, Millicent, intervint le professeur d'une voix rassurante, si vous avez raté la potion de tout à l'heure, ce n'est qu'en partie votre faute, parce que Miss Granger s'est crue plus forte que le commun des mortels, et vous a obligée à suivre les instructions du manuel, alors que je l'avais expressément interdit. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'écouter et demander à faire votre potion seule. Je ne l'aurais pas interdit. Si vous voulez , je peux vous proposer de faire une retenue de rattrapage, et je vous mets la meilleure note.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, avait-elle bien entendu? Il lui proposait de refaire la potion.

-Oui, cela me va,répondit-elle.

-Bon , alors, demain à 10h00.

-D'accord, répondit-elle. Après tout,ce n'était pas le travail qui lui faisait peur.

"-Par rapport à votre problème alimentaire,j'ai remarqué que Mme Pomfresh vous donne des potions laxatives. Faites attention car leur effet peut provoquer des vomissements, une perte d'appétit pour les aliments nutritifs et une tendance à grignoter d'autre part. Si vous avez des problèmes, vous venez dans mon bureau et l'on voit ce que l'on peut faire. Aucune potion saine ne peut faire changer de morphologie, si c'est ce que vous souhaitiez à la base. Par rapport à votre mère, je pense que c'est une excellente chose que son double plus jeune n'ait pas de pouvoir magique, souligna-t-il avec une ironie veloutée, comme cela elle découvrira que la beauté du corps et la célébrité ne font pas tout. Si je me permets de dire du mal d'elle c'est qu'elle était en quatrième année à Serpentard lorsque j'ai commencé mes études à Poudlard, et qu'elle avait un comportement insupportable. Je ne me serais jamais douté que vous aviez un lien de parenté avec cette femme." ajouta-t-il, non sans ironie.

Millicent éprouvait deux sentiments contradictoires. D'une part, elle se sentait rabaissée, et d'autre part encouragée. Elle regarda l'homme dans les yeux et sentit qu'elle pouvait pleinement lui faire confiance. Le visage de Théo lui adressa un bref sourire, auquel elle répondit à peine. Elle se sentait émue, mais ne devait pas le faire paraître.

Enfin, son regard croisa celui de Tracey Davis, qui l'observait depuis un long moment déjà. Ce regard était pénétrant, sceptique, légèrement vif, empreint d'une forme de sagesse, celle des gens qui ont dû faire avec le maigre héritage que la vie a jugé correct de leur attribuer. Millicent se demandait si Tracey et elle pourraient jamais devenir amies. Or, se disait-elle, il ne fallait pas rêver, elles étaient à Serpentard et peut-être que cette amitié finirait par être déçue. Or, elle désirait intensément nouer une relation privilégiée avec cette jeune fille mystérieuse, et que celle-ci dure.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur les prunelles noires de son professeur et elle se rendit compte que la sorte de sagesse qu'elle avait cru discerner dans les yeux de Tracey était également présente dans les yeux de l'homme.

Pouvait-elle réellement faire confiance aux trois individus, qui s'occupaient d'elle en ce moment?

* * *

Hermione Granger se dégoûtait. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait délibérément provoqué Millicent Bulstrode, alors que cette dernière pouvait l'écraser, avec sa force physique. Elle regrettait de l'avoir insultée, car si elle ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être aurait-elle eu une meilleure note en potions.

Elle était surtout en colère contre elle-même pour s'être mise en froid avec le professeur de potions. Au fond, elle ne le détestait pas, elle l'aimait bien, même. C'était elle qui avait tout gâché. Pourrait-elle remonter un jour dans l'estime de celui qui la fascinait?

Elle était horrifiée, rien qu'en y pensant.

En effet, Hermione Jean Granger, du haut de ses onze ans, était tombée sous le charme d'un individu sombre et sarcastique, à savoir la chauve-souris des cachots qui portait le sinueux nom de Severus Snape. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas malade. Personne ne devait être au courant. Personne. Elle priait Merlin pour que ces sentiments naissants disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus et qu'elle n'ait plus à souffrir de cette relation platonique.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, de Tracey, Theo et Millicent? De Severus et d'Hermione?

Une petite review serait accueillie avec plaisir,

Cordialement,


	8. Pensées douloureuses

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, où l'on verra Hermione, avec sa souffrance d'être isolée par ses camarades.

De même, nous verrons revenir Tracey, Theo, Millicent, Drago, ainsi que le professeur Snape. Deux autres élèves de Serpentard feront leur apparition.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

* * *

Lundi, 7h00 .

Hermione Granger venait de se lever. Elle se sentait affreusement mal, avait des courbatures partout. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle ne pensait pas s'être surmenée la veille, pourtant. Qu'importe,elle irait en cours, de toute façon. Elle avait Sortilèges, botanique et métamorphose dans la même journée, ainsi qu'un soporifique cours d'histoire de la magie.

Elle soupira. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas de cours de potions dans cette journée. D'une part, elle exultait car elle n'aurait pas à endurer les vexations de la part du professeur qui était vraiment un misanthrope fini, et d'autre part, elle éprouvait de la tristesse car elle aurait aimé passer du temps en sa compagnie. Hélas, maintenant, il la détestait, pour ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire.

Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo attenant à son lit, se lava les mains ainsi que le visage, et sortit sans se les essuyer.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown étaient assises sur le sofa installé près de la cheminée. Elles semblaient discuter sur un ton léger qui n'avait rien de naturel.

"... Si tu avais fait ça, Dumbledore t'aurait renvoyée direct, il n'aurait même pas convoqué les profs."

"Au moins, il y a une chose de laquelle je suis fière,continuait Lavender, d'une voix aiguë, c'est de n'être pas comme _elle_. On se demande pourquoi il l'a inscrite ici depuis sa naissance. "

"Non, mais vraiment, répondit Parvati, d'un ton dédaigneux, ce qui blessa profondément Hermione, alors qu'elle descendait les marches de l'escalier menant des dortoirs à la salle commune, en catimini. Cette phrase sans verbe était sans conteste celle qu'elle répétait sans cesse. Elle n'osait même pas admettre que le ton sur lequel l'avait prononcée Parvati était _le sien._

Elle était vraiment scandalisée. De quel droit ces deux pimbêches se permettaient-elles de la singer, de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'une parvenue?

Elle leur jeta un regard venimeux, qu'elles ne perçurent pas, étant occupées à discuter sur ce sujet profondément insultant, sur le même ton léger, qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Sortant de la salle commune, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où de délicieux petits-déjeuners devaient être servis.

En marchant, elle se remémorait les paroles ainsi que l'attitude de ses deux condisciples de Gryffondor. Dire qu'il y a deux semaines, elle aurait tout donné pour faire partie de leur groupe, rire, s'amuser, discuter pendant des heures, sans que cette relation n'interfère avec ses études.

Maintenant qu'elle voyait que ces deux jeunes filles ne pensaient qu'à se moquer d'elle dans son dos, elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'avoir une quelconque relation avec elles.

Un sentiment de doute l'étreignit. Et si c'était justement cela, l'amitié? S'entendre avec quelqu'un qu'on apprécie particulièrement, désigner une personne que l'on déteste d'emblée, et passer son temps à la caricaturer oralement, à raconter dans le détail ses moindres faits et gestes, afin de l'écraser le plus possible.

Elle était écœurée, à présent. Si elle avait eu une amie, peut-être aurait-elle joué à ce jeu dangereux? Et si elle avait intégré le duo formé par Parvati et Lavender, peut-être les deux vipères déguisées en lionnes l'auraient davantage humiliée, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Non, ce qu'elle voulait était soit entretenir une amitié singulière avec quelqu'un, en tête à tête, soit rester seule.

"Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné",avait-elle souvent entendu dire.

Elle continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle, l'air profondément dépité.

* * *

Tracey Davis venait de se lever, de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller. Elle inspecta le dortoir de la salle commune des Serpentard d'un coup d'oeil, prit son sac et s'apprêta à sortir.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur le lit de sa voisine, qui n'était autre que Millicent Bulstode. Celui-ci était vide, rapidement fait, comme si sa propriétaire avait dû partir en toute hâte.

Tracey ne savait que penser, à vrai dire. Elle n'était pas amie avec cette fille, n'avait jamais eu de conversation avec elle, parce que cette dernière restait soit avec Theodore Nott soit avec les deux vipères, à savoir Pansy et Daphné, comme elle les appelait.

Pourtant,vendredi soir, lorsqu'elle avait vue sa camarade avec les veines quasi tranchées, elle avait éprouvé un sentiment de panique si profond, si angoissant, avec la crainte que la jeune fille fût déjà morte.

Si Millicent mourrait, Tracey serait la seule fille sang-mêlé du dortoir de première année, avec Sophie Rope, qu'elle détestait foncièrement. Cette dernière n'était qu'une vile créature, avec un visage au teint cireux, des yeux glauques qui donnaient envie de vomir et des cheveux de Vélane avait en outre un corps de petite fille qui contrastait avec l'apparence adulte qu'elle affichait. Cette fille était en effet née d'une Vélane et d'un sorcier de sang-mêlé, selon les dires de Pansy et de Daphné.

Si Tracey n'aimait pas Daphné Greengrass, et encore moins Pansy Parkinson, l'inimitié qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard n'était rien en comparaison de l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour Miss Rope. Celle-ci n'hésitait pas à dire du mal de ceux qu'elle rencontrait, et cherchait sans cesse les informations qui permettraient de les mettre dans une situation dangereuse. Même le professeur Snape n'était pas parvenu à l'attraper car elle agissait de manière tellement vicieuse, sinueuse,dissimulée. S'il savait quel ramassis des Forces du Mal il hébergeait dans la maison de Salazar, à savoir sa propre maison, il n'hésiterait pas à commettre un meurtre. Tracey en était sûre.

Pansy et Daphné la jalousaient en raison de l'attraction mystérieuse qu'elle exerçait sur des garçons bien plus âgés, certains étant en sixième année. Millicent se méfiait d'elle et ne lui parlait pas, car elle la trouvait dangereuse. Elle avait eu de la chance que Rope soit à l'infirmerie vendredi soir, car sinon, l'autre l'aurait couverte de honte en un rien de temps, et peut-être fait renvoyer, si le professeur Snape n'était pas intervenu à temps.

Si Millicent restait sur ses gardes face à cette fille, Tracey avait pris le parti de l'éviter complètement. Elle ne voulait avoir aucune affaire avec Sophie Rope, et encore moins lui donner la satisfaction de la dénoncer pour quelque incident.

Soudain, une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Tracey Davis. Voilà ce qui pourrait vraiment la rapprocher de Millicent, et peut-être consolider une relation avec elle. La haine de Sophie Rope, de cette illustration de tous les points les plus vils de leur maison.

De toute façon, qui n'avait pas de côté obscur? se disait-elle. Il fallait absolument mettre cette dingue hors d'état de nuire. Et pour cela, il faudrait entretenir une relation d'alliance avec plusieurs personnes. Elle comptait bien tenter de devenir amie avec Millicent et Theo, pour commencer. Ensuite, elle verrait.

Toutefois, Tracey ne rêvait pas. Elle se disait qu'elle n'établirait pas de hiérarchie du genre "meilleur ami" dans ses relations, car elle savait d'instinct que chaque amitié, chaque relation était unique en elle-même. De même, il était bon de garder une certaine distance avec ses amis, afin de ne pas se nuire mutuellement, pensait-elle.

* * *

Hermione se trouvait maintenant dans le hall et s'apprêtait à emprunter le couloir menant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Soudain, elle vit une jeune fille au teint pâle et cireux,qui prenait la direction opposée à la sienne. Elle avait des cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas de la taille, ainsi qu'un corps filiforme d'une petite fille de huit ans.

L'enfant s'arrêta, puis lui jeta un regard pénétrant, froid, oscillant entre haine et curiosité, comme si elle souhaitait _l'étudier_. Puis, reprenant une moue dédaigneuse, elle reprit sa marche lente et pondérée, comme si elle voulait économiser ses forces.

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps d'Hermione. Qui était cette fille, au juste? Pourquoi la regardait-elle ainsi? Une pensée affreuse la traversa: et si cette fille souhaitait lui nuire, l'éliminer, comme elle-même avait tenté de le faire avec Ron Weasley?

Parcourue d'un spasme, elle dut faire tous les efforts pour ne pas hoqueter, et entra dans la Grande Salle, le teint maladif, le visage hagard, comme si elle n'avait pas eu de quoi se sustenter pendant plus d'une semaine.

* * *

Severus Snape observait la Grande Salle de son habituel air insondable. Son regard se posait alternativement sur Blaise Zabini, qui lui avait rendu un excellent travail, la veille, sur les potions d'Amnésie. Ce garçon était vraiment doué. Il se plaisait presque à contempler le visage couleur chocolat noir de celui-ci, que mettaient en valeur deux yeux en amande et des cheveux noirs courts. Le seul défaut serait une bouche un peu trop large, mais encore, celle-ci se fondait harmonieusement dans le physique du garçon.

Severus savait que la mère du jeune étudiant était une femme d'une grande beauté, il y aurait rien eu qui pût le surprendre. Mais ce qui l'étonnait vraiment était que l'enfant était passionné par sa matière, au point de ne pas s'offusquer lorsqu'il lui faisait des critiques négatives sur ses potions au début. Il ne pensait pas aux notes, ce qui était rare, pensait le professeur, avec un brin de nostalgie. Lui aussi, quand il était jeune, il voulait acquérir des connaissances pour elles-mêmes, pour se sentir plus fort face à la vie, laquelle ne lui faisait aucun cadeau. Alors pour une fois qu'un gamin ne pensait pas qu'à récolter des points pour sa maison lorsqu'il travaillait ,comme certains dont il ne dirait pas les noms, il se demandait vraiment de quoi était capable le gosse en question.

Ses yeux noirs comme du charbon se posèrent ensuite sur les cheveux blonds platine de son filleul, à savoir Drago Malefoy. Ce garçon au teint pâle lui causait pas mal de soucis, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Son père, Lucius Malefoy le lui confiait pendant les vacances, mais le restant de l'année, l'éduquait, si on pouvait appeler cela éduquer, pensait Severus avec mépris, au moyens de récompenses démesurées, tels des cadeaux très chers ou des infractions au réglement, et de punitions exagérées, comme l'emploi du Doloris, cherchant à lui inculquer de gré ou de force les idées qui avaient prévalu sous le règne de Lord Voldemort.

Ainsi le pauvre garçon était en train de devenir une pourriture qui n'hésitait pas à humilier publiquement Potter, ce dont le professeur se réjouissait intérieurement, mais aussi Weasley et d'autres, qui n'avaient pas eu la chance dont il avait bénéficié dans la vie. Severus était bien embêté, parce que s'il se mettait à discuter l'éducation du jeune homme et à lui apprendre ses propres valeurs à la place, il perdrait le soutien de Lucius Malefoy en cas de retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En effet, le professeur au teint cireux était convaincu que le Lord noir n'était pas mort, mais qu'il attendait, faible et détruit, son heure, laquelle serait fatale pour ceux qu'il désignait soit comme ses ennemis, soit comme ses cibles.

Il vit soudain Hermione Granger entrer dans la Grande Salle, l'air pâle et maladif, comme si elle allait faire un malaise vagal. De son habituel air indifférent, il la regardait tantôt avec mépris, tantôt avec la crainte qu'elle ne s'évanouisse en plein milieu de la salle. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, nom de Merlin, pas une meurtrière, même si elle en avait les terrifiantes potentialités.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Des personnages?

Une review serait la bienvenue.

Merci beaucoup.


	9. Un effort pour se faire des amis

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec le neuvième chapitre dans lequel Hermione commence à tenter de sympathiser avec Harry et Ron, et de former le trio d'or , conformément aux souhaits de Dumbledore. Cette initiative ne sera pas vue d'un bon oeil par un certain maître des potions et sa collègue amoureuse des plantes. Les deux personnages auront d'ailleurs du travail avec leurs élèves...

De même, une présence maléfique semble agir dans les environs...

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement

Mononoke-chan,

* * *

Ce matin de lundi, grisâtre comme un jour d'hiver, le professeur des potions regardait du coin de l'oeil une fillette aux cheveux bruns emmêlés s'avancer vers la table des Gryffondor et s'asseoir à côté d'un garçon roux aux yeux marron, lequel la regarda d'un air de profonde répulsion. Severus Snape eut un léger rictus. Effectivement, le gamin ne devait pas encenser Hermione Granger, alias mademoiselle Je-sais-Tout en raison de sa tentative de meurtre déguisé envers lui.

Il se retourna soudain, et vit qu'à sa gauche, le professeur Dumbledore l'examinait attentivement. Il reprit alors son air indolent et se concentra sur son assiette.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé son petit déjeuner, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione Granger semblait vraiment vouloir devenir amie avec Harry Potter. Cette pensée fit naître en lui une sensation désagréable. Bien qu'il s'agissait du fils de Lily, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce garçon. Il lui rappelait trop ce filou arrogant de Potter. Voir Hermione tenter de se rapprocher de ce garçon, même par des moyens naturels et inoffensifs le dégoûtait.

"Il ne te mérite pas, mon enfant, fuis tant que tu peux, ne le fréquente pas... "

Affichant sa mine furieuse qui ferait fuir n'importe quel élève , celle du monstre des cachots, le professeur était en réalité tourmenté par un terrible dilemme qui déchirait sa conscience. D'une part, il exécrait Hermione Granger, ne voulait plus jamais avoir de rapport avec elle, et d'autre part, il éprouvait le besoin irrésistible de la protéger.

" J'espère qu'elle n'a pris aucune potion. Oui, ça doit être cela, elle a pris une potion pour me séduire. Il faut que j'en annihile les effets, se disait-il, avant de se rendre compte que son raisonnement ne tournait pas rond, car il n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis samedi, sauf pour déjeuner, et dans ces cas-là, il fermait son repaire avec les sortilèges de Verrouillage les plus puissants.

Aujourd'hui, il avait cours avec les élèves de première année de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, pendant les deux premières heures de la matinée. Il allait leur poser une question. Pas n'importe laquelle. LA question.

* * *

Harry Potter était excédé. Hermione n'avait pas cessé de faire des commentaires sur tout ce qu'il faisait depuis ce matin. Elle critiquait la manière dont il tenait sa baguette, la manière dont il mangeait, la manière dont il lisait, dont il arrachait les racines pendant le cours de botanique. A la fin, pendant le cours de botanique, à la fin de la journée, il en avait assez, si bien qu'il lui avait lancé un "Tu pourrais arrêter, s'il te plaît", d'un ton énervé.

"Mais j'essaie de t'aider. Ron, dis-lui, j'en ai assez. Il me rendra folle." répliqua la jeune fille.

"Tu sais, tu pourrais dispenser tes connaissances de façon plus intelligente, rétorqua le jeune Weasley, dont les oreilles avaient pris une teinte rouge vif.

"-Je fais ce que je peux, ce n'est pas un imbécile comme toi qui comprendrait les efforts que je fais pour aider Harry."

"Tu appelles cela l'aider? Est ce qu'il t'a demandé son aide? " éructa Ron, avec hargne.

Alors que le professeur Chourave passait,Hermione fondit en larmes.

"Miss Granger, que vous arrive-t-il, lança-t-elle d'un ton affolé.

"Hermione fut parcourue d'un spasme et répondit avec difficulté. "Ha..Harry ne..veut pas m'écouter, alors que je fais tout pour l'aider... J'en ai assez.

"Elle ne l'aide pas. C'est elle qui s'est imposée, coupa Ron, avec colère.

"Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger a agi d'une façon maladroite...

"Maladroite? Elle a voulu me tuer! Dumbledore aurait dû renvoyer ce monstre de l'école"

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent. Alors c'était cela. Elle était un monstre, aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier. Elle en avait marre. Elle voulait se pendre, à la fin.

Le professeur Chourave regarda Ron d'un air froid, et dit d'une voix grave et empreinte de mécontentement :

"-Monsieur Weasley, votre comportement est inadmissible. Vous savez que je n'enlève pas de points aux élèves de première année,ni n'en ajoute, mais je veux que vous sachiez que votre attitude est honteuse. Je suis étonnée que Minerva laisse passer ce genre de comportement. J'écrirai à votre mère, avec qui je suis toujours en relation, pour lui raconter ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui. Je suis très déçue, monsieur Weasley, vraiment déçue. Aucun de vos frères n'a agi de façon aussi scandaleuse. Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter, vous auriez dû me dire que Miss Granger vous embêtait, je lui aurais dit à quel point son attitude n'est pas convenable. Ne vous laissez pas faire par les autres. Vous êtes capable d'agir et de penser par vous-même. Miss Granger, le cours sera fini dans deux minutes. Vous resterez et écouterez ce que j'ai à vous dire. Le professeur Binns ne s'offusquera pas de votre retard."

* * *

Le professeur de potions venait de terminer sa journée qui était pour le moins épuisante. Il avait affronté les premières années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qu'il avait littéralement terrorisés en leur demandant de demander des excuses à Hermione Granger, pour leur mépris envers elle. Il ne serait pas aussi clément que les directeurs de leurs maisons respectives. Autant dire que les élèves avaient avalé l'ordre amer avec l'envie irrépressible de vomir. Ils n'appréciaient pas tellement Granger, alors de quoi se mêlait Snape? Voulait-il leur faire peur ou vraiment les pousser au suicide?

Il ne les aimait pas, les trouvait stupides et ridicules.

En plus, Pomona Chourave lui avait demandé de le rejoindre vers 16h 30 dans les serres de botanique.

Il était fatigué, et devait avoir recours à des potion enrichies en sels minéraux pour tenir. Celles-ci n'avaient pas très bon goût, à vrai dire, c'était plutôt métallique, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il tiendrait.

* * *

Lorsque les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor eurent quitté la serre, Pomona Chourave resta seule en compagnie d'Hermione Granger. Elle la regardait d'un air grave, sérieux qu'elle adoptait pendant les circonstances fâcheuses. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'envenimer toute seule, ni pourrir la vie des autres.

"Miss Granger, commença-t-elle, pourquoi tenez-vous tant à devenir amie avec Mr. Potter?

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment séché ses larmes depuis tout à l'heure. Elle se sentait mal, tellement mal qu'elle aurait voulu mourir. Pourquoi le professeur Chourave tenait-elle tellement à savoir? Elle ne devait surtout pas lui avouer ce qui s''était passé pendant les vacances d'été précédant la rentrée à Poudlard.

* * *

Flash-back . 8 juillet 1991

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant la porte du Cabinet de Mr. Granger. Il frappa. Un homme vint lui ouvrir. Il s'agissait du père d'Hermione.

"Je veux voir votre fille. Immédiatement.

Hermione était venue à sa rencontre. Il lui avait parlé de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, de toute ses merveilles. Mais il avait ajouté:

\- Vous êtes boursière, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger? Vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez de venir étudier à Poudlard?

-Oui, professeur Dumbledore, avait-elle répondu.

-Bien, alors, pour garder le bénéfice de votre bourse, vous devrez accomplir une petite tâche, très simple.

-Laquelle?

-Devenir amie avec Harry Potter et avec Ronald Weasley, jusqu'à même devenir leur meilleure amie. Ce serait vraiment bien que vous puissiez le faire. C'est un secret. Personne d'autre que vous ne doit être au courant du service que je vous ai demandé. Il faut que personne ne s'en doute"

"-Bien sûr professeur, je ne vous décevrai pas. "

* * *

A présent, Hermione était écœurée. Elle avait fait une promesse de trop grande envergure au directeur de Poudlard et se rendait compte que non seulement sa tâche n'était pas aussi simple que ce qu'elle avait cru, mais en plus, elle rencontrait de sérieux obstacles. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir bien faire?

Soudain, la porte de la serre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le professeur Snape.

Un frisson la parcourut. La personne qu'elle s'attendait le moins à voir se tenait devant elle, la fixant d'un regard austère et désagréable. Il avait de quoi traumatiser n'importe qui avec sa robe noire, ses cheveux corbeau graisseux et emmêles, son visage blafard où des rides commençaient à apparaître, mais de façon sournoise, à la manière d'un serpent. Il n'était pas vieux pour autant, mais devrait tôt ou tard subir les affres de la vieillesse. Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être trop mûr pour son âge alors qu'est-ce qui changerait. Il espérait au moins bien vieillir, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement jeune, il le savait. Cette pensée amère ne le fit que se renfrogner davantage.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent légèrement, l'accueillirent d'un signe de tête , puis le professeur Chourave fut la première à rompre le silence:

-Bien , Severus, je vous attendais,avec Miss Granger. _Hermione_ , dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Hermione s'assit sur l'un des bancs. Elle se demandait ce que lui voulaient les deux professeurs qui se tenaient debout en face d'elle, à présent.

Elle était surprise de voir à quel point ils étaient différents, physiquement comme mentalement.

Chourave, ronde et potelée, lui rappelait une bonne fée de conte du Moyen-Age, alors que Snape, tranchant, dur comme l'acier, évoquait plutôt un méchant de roman victorien,mystérieux, froid, impalpable, insaisissable. Elle était habillée de vert, lui de noir.

La fillette se souvenait d'avoir un jour commis un petit larcin dans la bibliothèque de ses parents, et d'avoir lu intégralement la pièce de théâtre de Federico Garcia Lorca intitulée "La Maison de Bernarda Alba" . Elle se souvenait des couleurs qui y étaient évoquées, à savoir, le noir, le rouge et le vert.

Or Chourave portait une robe verte salie par la terre, Snape faisait frissonne avec sa robe noire et Hermione portait une cravate où le rouge se croisait en diagonale avec la couleur de l'or, emblème de sa maison.

Elle ne voulait pas que cette "réunion" se finisse comme dans la pièce de théâtre violente qu'elle avait eu, cela lui donnait des nausées, rien qu'en y pensant.

* * *

Severus souriait mentalement en observant les pensées d'Hermione Granger, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Vraiment, la petite ne manquait pas de références pour les décrire, Chourave et lui. Il était amusé de voir à quel point il l'effrayait. Elle ne l'emmerderait pas, comme cela.

"Miss Granger, commença-t-il, Miss Chourave vient de me dire que vous aviez eu des problèmes avec des élèves de sa maison ainsi qu'avec des élèves de Serdaigle. Ces élèves ont reçu expressément l'ordre de s'excuser auprès de vous. Or, il semble que vous ne prenez pas en compte les efforts qu'ils font pour vous accepter.

"-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être amie avec eux, répliqua la jeune fille, d'un ton revêche. Ils se sont moqués de moi la semaine dernière.

"-Il ne s'agit pas d'être amie avec eux, mais d'avoir des relations si possible cordiales avec eux, répondit Chourave, d'un air légèrement indigné, Je pense sincèrement que vous pourriez faire un effort pour davantage les respecter.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Pourquoi était-elle si insociable, justement? Pourquoi?

"-Miss Granger, j'ai parlé avec certains de mes élèves de Serpentard de votre isolement, de votre souffrance, prononça Snape d'une voix veloutée, Ne le prenez pas comme une offense personnelle, je vous prie, dit-il en voyant les yeux d'Hermione prendre un air affolé, mes première année de Serpentard ne sont pas imbuvables, à part certaines exceptions, ajouta-t-il d'une voix où la douceur se mêlait à l'amertume.

En effet,il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'Hermione se mette à fréquenter Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass, elles formeraient un trio franchement détestable. Il souhaitait encore moins qu'elle devienne une acolyte de cette fille singulièrement détestable et énigmatique qu'était Sophie Rope. D'ailleurs, elle l'inquiétait sérieusement, celle-là. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner, mais il était sûr qu'elle avait quelque chose en rapport avec la magie noire. Il faudrait qu'il pense à se pencher sur son cas.

Par contre, si elle parvenait à entretenir des relations potables avec Millicent Bulstrode et avec Tracey Davis, ce serait déjà un progrès. Et si elle réussissait à s'entendre avec Nott et Zabini, sans les dévergonder, ni les entraîner dans des aventures dangereuses, alors ses espérances seraient pour la plus grande partie comblées.

Il se rendait compte que son cœur commençait à éprouvait de l'affection pour ces quatre élèves de Serpentard, bien plus que pour son filleul. Mais il se retint, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans le piège dangereux de l'amour. Il devrait garder ses distances.

"-Vous savez,Miss Granger, le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez dit à Millicent Bulstrode vendredi dernier? Vous pensiez qu'elle était une idiote, eh bien, je dois vous dire que vous vous êtes trompée lourdement, car vous l'avez jugée uniquement sur l'apparence. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas le physique harmonieux de sa mère qu'elle est une idiote finie. J'avais bien précisé que les instructions que j'avais données devaient être suivies. Vous ne l'avez pas écoutée, avez désobéi à mes ordres et avez lamentablement raté votre potion. J'espère que cette leçon vous a servi, ajouta-t-il avec une douceur qui parut insupportable à la jeune fille.

D'ailleurs, se disait-il, Millicent s'en était bien sortie toute seule, lors de sa retenue de samedi. Il lui avait mis un "Effort Exceptionnel" et avait achevé en lui disant d'un ton ironique"Vous voyez, quand on suit les bonnes instructions, on a quelque chose". Mais au fond, il était secrètement content de voir le sourire qu'avait Millie sur ses lèvres et il avait apprécié par dessus-tout que Theodore Nott vienne la chercher, à la fin de sa retenue.

Il se demandait parfois si la fréquentation de Pomona ne le faisait pas virer un peu Poufsouffle sur les bords, en lui faisant éprouver de la tendresse pour ses nouveaux élèves, encore frais et pas trop pourris de préjugés, comme les autres.

"-Je vous avertis, Miss Granger, si vous faites quoi que ce soit à mes petits serpents qui pourrait leur porter préjudice, je n'hésiterai pas à veiller à ce que vous soyez exclue de ce château. Maintenant, j'ai à faire. Bonne journée, Pomona. Quant à vous, ne manquez pas le cours de ce cher Cuthbert Binns.

Il jeta un regard oblique à la jeune fille, qui lui rendit un regard dépité. Elle lui causait décidément du souci, celle-là. Pourquoi faisait-il alors tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider?

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Les personnages?

Une review serait la bienvenue!

Cordialement.

Mononoke-chan


	10. Mauvaise humeur d'un potionniste

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment le professeur de potions considère l'attitude d'Hermione qui se met dans des aventures dangereuses avec Harry et Ron, , parvenant à établir une "amitié" avec eux. Nous verrons aussi les soucis de Severus, ses réflexions face à son attitude en tant qu'enseignant.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

Le professeur de potions n'était pas de bonne humeur ces derniers temps. Les élèves se demandaient même s'il connaissait le sens de cette expression. Il devenait en effet de plus en plus acariâtre à mesure que les jours du mois d'octobre passaient. Il avait de quoi se faire du souci, en effet.

Premièrement, il devait préparer ses cinquième année aux épreuves des BUSES comme chaque année, et cette tâche n'était pas de tout repos. Ses élèves n'étaient guère enchantés à l'idée de passer des examens qui détermineraient leur futur.

Ils devraient pourtant cravacher dur s'ils souhaitaient être autorisés à suivre ses cours de préparation aux ASPICS. Il n'admettait en effet dans sa classe de sixième année que des élèves ayant obtenu un "Optimal" à leur BUSE de potions. Inutile de préciser que seule une petite minorité parvenait à ce résultat, ce qui faisait que les effectifs de sixième année étaient réduits, en moyenne de dix à quinze élèves. "Des conditions optimales pour étudier", se disait avec amertume Severus, lorsqu'il voyait que le travail fourni par ses étudiants de sixième année n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait. "Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont d'étudier dans un cadre aussi privilégié."

Les BUSES n'étaient pas son seul souci. Il devait en plus se charger des cours d'ASPICs que passaient les septième année. "La poignée de cerises" qui avait franchi le cap des BUSES en potion réussissait en principe les examens d'ASPICS de cette discipline. Mais on ne savait jamais. Un échec pouvait arriver, et Severus n'avait aucune envie qu'il se produise, et encore moins que ce soit l'un de ses serpents devenus grands qui lui fasse cette peine.

Il se demandait par moment s'il n'était pas en train de devenir trop familier avec eux dans ses pensées. Non, il les suivait depuis leur première année, il voulait tout simplement qu'il fassent honneur à leur maison, leur seconde famille.

Il lui arrivait souvent de pester contre Albus Dumbledore, pour lui avoir confié trop de responsabilités pour un salaire misérable de soixante-dix Gallions par mois. Ce dernier souhaitait sans doute faire des économies sur le personnel enseignant et avait catégoriquement refusé d'embaucher un autre professeur de potion, pour aider Severus à se concentrer sur certaines classes.

Ainsi, le professeur Snape devait dispenser vingt-huit heures de cours par semaine ( quatre par année) , préparer les cours, ( il les avait déjà préparés pendants ses vacances et c'était toujours la même chose, alors ce n'était pas le pire) , corriger les copies de ses élèves, assister aux conseils de classe deux fois par trimestre, présidés par Albus Dumbledore et , du moins en théorie, s'occuper de ses élèves de Serpentard, les aider dans leur évolution, communiquer avec leurs parents ou leurs tuteurs.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu injuste, passant sa frustration sur les élèves de Gryffondor, surtout, ces petits morveux qui ne comprenaient pas la tâche ardue que représentait l'enseignement, ni les efforts que faisaient les adultes pour bâtir un monde meilleur. Ils allaient apprendre que rien dans la vie n'était servi sur un plateau d'argent. Ils allaient devoir mériter ce qu'ils gagneraient, avec lui, à la sueur de leur front. Ce n'était pas comme s'il restait sans rien faire pendant qu'ils effectuaient leurs potions. Il devait les surveiller, leur donner des conseils, leur rappeler leurs instructions, en quelque sorte, il faisait son travail, voilà tout.

Bref, il comprenait l'infirmière de Poudlard, Poppy Pomfresh quand elle disait que les professeurs de Poudlard étaient surmenés. Elle fournissait d'ailleurs Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick en potions contre la dépression et la fatigue. Elle demandait à Severus de lui préparer ces potions, ce qu'il trouvait fastidieux car elles étaient longues et difficiles à faire. Mais d'un autre côté, il la remerciait secrètement car il pouvait en subtiliser quelques flacons afin de tenir lui-même face à cette pression. De même, elle pestait souvent contre le directeur, qui ne se souciait pas du bien être de ses collègues, ne pensant qu'à son confort personnel.

De plus, le professeur Snape avait d'autres soucis que son travail à Poudlard. Son hibou lui avait envoyé de très mauvaises nouvelles financières, à savoir le loyer et les factures de l'Impasse du Tisseur, qu'il devait régler, sans quoi il n'aurait nulle part où aller. Or, Severus tenait à son foyer, même si celui-ci n'était qu'une bâtisse misérable, il s'efforçait de le reconstruire, avec les maigres moyens dont il disposait.

Aucun autre endroit ne l'accepterait autant que celui-ci. Avec le temps, il avait fini par l'apprivoiser, tel le petit prince qui apprivoise le renard dans le roman de Saint-Exupéry. S'il avait fini par se sentir chez lui, c'était en partie grâce au parricide qu'il avait commis, et en partie grâce au souvenir de Lily. Et surtout, il restait à l'Impasse du Tisseur pendant les vacances, car il ne voulait surtout pas dépendre de Dumbledore, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Carbone-les-Mines.

Celui-ci ne connaissait pas le quartier ouvrier de Carbone-les-Mines, et n'aurait de toute façon pas pu entrer dans la maison de Snape car celui-ci avait usé de tous les sortilèges anti-transplanage, anti-cheminette, anti-entrée de Portoloin. Il avait même jeté un sort visant à rendre cette maison incartable pour des sorciers. Bref, cette maison était devenue une vraie chasse gardée pour Snape. Il l'avait aménagée selon ses goûts, transformant l'ancienne chambre de ses parents en laboratoire de potions. Il pouvait s'amuser comme un fou pendant ses vacances à créer des potions, et quand Drago venait, il lui enseignait amoureusement cet art subtil. Le jeune garçon avait pris goût aux potions et avait fini par se rendre compte que la vie dans la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur n'était pas si désagréable que ce qu'il pensait au début.

Pour résumer, Severus n'était pas content de voir son maigre salaire finir dans le paiement du loyer des des factures occasionnés par cette maison vétuste, qu'il avait même envisagé de demander une augmentation de salaire à Dumbledore l'année précédente. Ce dernier lui avait ri au nez, et avait demandé si Snape était toujours aussi amoureux de Lily, pour ne penser qu'à de basses considérations matérielles "Vous n'avez pas besoin de plus d'argent, c'est largement suffisant" lui avait-il dit d'un ton paternaliste que Severus exécrait tant. Il lui rappelait d'ailleurs l'ignominie de son propre père, qui était un menteur fieffé. Il aurait d'ailleurs fini aux travaux forcés si ce châtiment existait encore.

* * *

En plus de ces soucis matériels, le professeur Snape subissait d'autres frustrations, même s'il tentait d'ignorer celles-ci. Elles concernaient une élève de Gryffondor,et pas n'importe laquelle: Hermione Granger. Il avait lu dans ses pensées et avait vu des éléments qui l'avaient profondément indigné.

Cette jeune fille avait suivi Harry Potter,Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat le soir où ils allaient dans la salle des Trophées pour affronter en duel Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes. Or, ils avaient été surpris par Rusard et s'étaient enfuis, au point de se trouver devant la porte du couloir du troisième étage qui était expressément interdite, conformément aux instructions d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils avaient alors rencontré le chien à trois têtes, face auquel aucun élève ne devait se trouver.

Ainsi, bien qu'il n'approuvât pas du tout le fait qu'Hermione eût suivi les trois garçons dans cette aventure dangereuse, il éprouva un sentiment étrange de satisfaction lorsqu'il l'entendit dire à cet avorton de Potter "Alors , j'imagine que tu prends cela comme une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement." e voyant le balai flambant neuf qu'il avait reçu pour s'être envolé alors que Rolanda Bibine l'avait interdit.

Il en avait assez d'endurer des frustrations alors que les autres, qui ne respectaient pas les règles, s'en sortaient sans la moindre sanction sévère. La vie n'était pas juste, décidément. Comme si elle l'avait été pour lui, pensait-il avec une ironie amère.

Le soir d'Halloween, le professeur Quirrell était arrivé dans la Grande Salle en criant "Un troll dans les cachots" et s'était évanoui. En réalité, Snape avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une mascarade pour faire diversion et entrer dans le couloir interdit. Il n'avait donc pas été surpris de voir Quirrell ouvrir la porte maudite et il avait tenté de l'en empêcher, au prix d'une morsure sanguinolente à la jambe.

Ensuite, ils avaient été rejoints par le professeur McGonagall, ce qui les avait empêchés de se disputer davantage. Minerva les avait entraînés vers les toilettes des filles, qui étaient détruites. Le troll gisait, étendu par terre, et devant eux se trouvaient deux garçons debout face à une fille dans la même posture, séparés par le corps du troll. Il s'agissait de Potter, Weasley et de Granger.

Ce qui lui avait déplu était le mensonge éhonté d'Hermione, qui avait dit qu'elle était partie à la recherche du troll. Non, la vérité était plus insidieuse que cela, elle avait été insultée par Ron Weasley après le cours de Sortilèges, où elle avait excellemment réussi le sortilège de Lévitation. Elle avait alors passé tout l'après-midi à pleurer dans les toilettes, à verser des larmes amères, à se reprocher ses défauts. Le professeur de potions ne l'avouerait jamais, mais lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur la fillette, elle lui avait fait pitié. Elle était comme lui, au même âge, une fille sans amis, qui souffrait de l'ostracisme de la part de ses camarades parce qu'elle était bien plus douée qu'eux.

Hélas, une pensée désagréable le traversa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'à compter de ce jour, où ils avaient affronté le troll , Hermione Granger était devenue amie avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Il en éprouvait un terrible pincement au coeur, car cela voulait dire qu'elle ne s'entendrait plus avec les Serpentard, ni avec lui-même. Elle avait choisi son camp dans l'univers quasi-manichéen de Poudlard qu'il tentait de ne pas voir, mais qui lui apparaissait en face des yeux comme une évidence.

Il était déçu, terriblement déçu. La blessure que lui avait infligée Touffu n'était presque rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait Hermione Granger marcher en compagnie de Potter et de Weasley, riant avec l'insouciance dont les enfants sont encore pourvus, pour la majorité d'entre eux, pensait-il amèrement.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Une petite review serait la bienvenue.

Cordialement.


	11. Quidditch et injustices

Bonjour à tout le monde,

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir.

Le onzième chapitre va nous faire voir le Quidditch du point de vue de Hermione, et de celui de Severus, avant et après le premier match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Nous verrons aussi le retour de Tracey Davis avec son point de vue sur les inégalités entre filles / garçons à Serpentard, et les autres filles de Serpentard, vues sous un autre angle. Il y aura aussi le grand frère de Pansy,que j'ai inventé pour l'occasion. Un bonhomme à qui Severus se fera le plaisir de rabattre son caquet.

Bonne lecture!

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan,

* * *

Hermione Granger adorait lire. Elle passait le plus souvent possible à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour consulter les ouvrages indispensables pour ses cours, mais aussi lire quelques livres, généralement de littérature moldue, pour se faire plaisir. Elle se régalait pendant son temps libre à lire, à savourer les mots qu'elle recevait en parcourant les pages, les émotions qu'elles lui inspiraient.

Cependant, depuis qu'elle fréquentait Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, enterrant pour un moment la hache de guerre, elle s'était aperçue que les deux garçons étaient passionnés par le Quidditch. Elle tentait alors d'en apprendre davantage en lisant "Le Quidditch à travers les âges" qui se révélait intéressant dans la mesure où il expliquait les règles du jeu ainsi que l'histoire de celui-ci.

Ce sport sorcier se jouait en opposant deux équipes de sept personnes chacune sur des balais volants. Il y avait trois poursuiveurs qui tentaient de marquer des buts avec le Souafle, un gardien qui bloquait les buts de l'équipe adverse, deux batteurs qui devaient repousser les Cognards qui tentaient de faire tomber les joueurs de leur balai. Enfin, le dernier rôle était celui de l'attrapeur qui était chargé d'attraper le Vif d'or, d'achever le match et de faire gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe , du moins à Poudlard.

Contrairement à ses deux nouveaux amis, la fillette ne s'intéressait absolument pas au Quidditch. Déjà qu'à l'école primaire, les cours d'éducation physique et sportive ne la captivaient pas, là, elle s'ennuyait vraiment pendant les cours de vol sur balai que leur dispensait Rolanda Bibine. A part en cours de potions, elle n'avait jamais ressenti de frustration aussi intense que celle de ne pas être la meilleure, celle de ramer alors que les autres effectuaient leurs prouesses sur balai volant avec dextérité et naturel.

Toutefois, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Harry et Ron étaient bien meilleurs qu'elle en cours de vol sur balai, même si Ron n'avait pas le panache de Harry, il se débrouillait vraiment mieux qu'elle. Elle se disait qu'elle devait figurer parmi les moins bons élèves de ce cours. Seul Neville Londubat était encore plus en difficulté qu'elle sur son balai.

S'il n'y avait pas eu l'incident du troll, nul doute qu'Hermione Granger en aurait voulu à tous les élèves de la dépasser dans ce cours, et aurait passé son temps à critiquer Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, qui s'étaient d'ailleurs moquées de sa performance catastrophique sur son balai.

Elle était par contre surprise de l'attitude des filles de Serpentard. Celles-ci n'avaient rien dit, mais l'observaient attentivement, alors qu'elle tentait de manœuvrer son balai sans y parvenir correctement. Or, Hermione était sûre que dès que le cours serait terminé, elles se moqueraient d'elle sans vergogne, raillant les travers de la petite miss-je-sais-tout parfaite.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait deux amis sur qui compter, elle n'en avait cure. Ce qui la réjouissait au plus haut point était le fait qu'ils lui avaient finalement pardonné sa tentative d'envoûtement et de meurtre sur eux. ils avaient compris qu'elle n'était qu'une fille mise à l'écart qui rageait de n'être pas aussi considérée qu'elle le voudrait. Son amitié leur avait été utile, et ils avaient fait de sérieux progrès dans toutes les disciplines, même en potions.

Hélas, un point noir subsistait sur ce magnifique tableau qu'était devenue sa vie depuis que les deux garçons lui avaient redonné la joie de vivre dont elle s'était privée afin d'être la meilleure dans tout les domaines du savoir. Le professeur Snape ne lui parlait plus.

Il se contentait de regarder d'un air dédaigneux ses potions, ne faisait même plus attention à elle quand elle levait le doigt en classe. Il prétextait qu'il était occupé quand elle lui demandait des explications à la fin de ses cours, alors qu'il consacrait bien dix, voire vingt minutes de son temps à réexpliquer ou à approfondir quelques points de son cours aux jeunes serpents, avec douceur et patience.

Même si elle était très occupée avec son travail personnel, l'aide qu'elle apportait à Harry et Ron, elle éprouvait au fond d'elle un sentiment de profonde déception. Elle n'aurait plus jamais la chance de remonter dans l'estime du professeur haï de la plupart des élèves, parce qu'elle avait préféré la compagnie de deux garçons qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement au détriment de la sienne.

Elle se fustigeait intérieurement, se disant qu'après tout,il n'était qu'un de ses professeurs, pas un ami intime. Elle n'avait donc pas à s'en faire pour lui. De toute façon, elle avait reçu les félicitations du professeur Dumbledore qui lui avait assuré, en la croisant dans les couloirs un jour où elle se rendait à la bibliothèque, qu'elle n'aurait pas de souci à se faire pour ses études, qu'elle garderait le bénéfice de sa bourse.

De plus, les autres professeurs trouvaient qu'elle s'était améliorée, était devenue bien plus sociable et commençait à apprendre l'art de la diplomatie,où elle s'en sortait bien, même si elle devrait fournir encore plus d'efforts pour y arriver pleinement.

* * *

Cependant, Pomona Chourave, avec son regard maternel par essence, sentait que la jeune fille n'était pas entièrement comblée, que quelque chose lui faisait de la peine, même si elle ne le laissait pas paraître. Toutefois, sentant qu'il était rarement bon d'intervenir dans la vie des autres sans leur permission expresse, elle n'embêtait pas la jeune fille, se disant que si elle éprouvait le besoin de parler de ce qui la tracassait personnellement, ce serait à elle de faire le premier pas. Les autres ne devraient en aucun cas l'embêter.

De même, l'enseignante se rendait compte, en observant ses collègues, que Severus était devenu encore moins sociable qu'au début de l'année. Il mangeait peu aux repas, alors qu'il n'avait pas mauvais appétit jusqu'à présent, était hargneux vis-à-vis des élèves. Pomona ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait vu ses élèves de Poufsouffle fondre en larmes suite aux cours de potions. Il les insultait sarcastiquement, leur enlevait des points de façon arbitraire, et prenait un malin plaisir à casser les échantillons de potions qu'ils avaient passé des heures à préparer. De même, il regardait souvent Dumbledore et Quirrell avec un regard mauvais, digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Après tout, il était un ancien Mangemort, donc pas étonnant qu'il ait été imprégné jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même par cette magie noire.

Elle était indignée de l'attitude de son collègue, et en même temps, ressentait une forte culpabilité vis-à-vis d'elle-même. Ne s'était-elle pas juré de soutenir le professeur Snape, de lui apporter l'aide émotionnelle dont il avait été cruellement privé par la vie?

Soudain, le déclic se fit. C'était tellement évident. _Hermione._

Un lien s'était créé entre eux. Lui, le professeur détesté, qui faisait peur à tout le monde, même aux petits serpents. Elle, l'élève mal-aimée, jalousée pour sa réussite en classe, elle était la petite panthère dans le giron des lions, qui la rejetaient.

Seuls trois enfants avaient eu de la miséricorde envers elle. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat.

Or, Severus Snape exécrait le premier, ne faisait pas attention au second et méprisait viscéralement le troisième, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir ou entendre.

La brave femme soupirait en voyant Severus mâcher le peu de légumes qui gisaient dans son assiette avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'anxiété. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir échoué dans sa mission, qui était d'aider l'homme à se réaliser personnellement.

* * *

De son côté , Severus éprouvait une rage indicible en voyant Harry Potter. Le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard approchait, et ce sale gosse avait trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans l'équipe alors que, conformément à la règle instaurée, il n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer avant sa deuxième année. Mais bien sûr, comme ce salopard de James Potter, il se croyait au-dessus des règles, et avait même eu droit à un balai flambant neuf pour son premier match. Un Nimbus 2000, plus exactement.

D'autre part, il avait eu à faire avec sa propre équipe, qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours remporté la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard. Il détestait ce sport, se souvenant des humiliations qu'il avait endurées, étant élève, car il n'arrivait pas à tenir son balai correctement et s'était cassé six fois le poignet. Il laissait alors à ses élèves le soin de former les équipes, depuis qu'il enseignait.

La conséquence fut que ces équipes ne comportaient que des garçons. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fille. Les capitaines étaient tous des Sang-Pur qui affirmaient que conformément aux traditions, seuls les hommes avaient le droit de jouer au Quidditch. Certains, plus conservateurs encore, insinuaient que les filles ne devraient même pas apprendre les potions, la métamorphose et la défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elles devraient se cantonner dans leur rôle de bonnes épouses Sang-Pur.

* * *

Tracey Davis était scandalisée. Bon d'accord, elle n'aimait pas Pansy Parkinson, et ne souhaitait pas la fréquenter car elle était une petite bourge qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde par son statut de Sang-Pur. Mais, là, en rentrant, elle l'avait vue sangloter dans les bras de Daphné Greengrass et de Millicent Bulstrode. Pressentant quelque chose de grave, elle s'était approchée en douce du groupe formé par les trois filles, et avait demandé, d'une voix basse:

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Pansy a voulu se présenter aux essais de Quidditch. ils n'ont pas voulu, avait répondu Millicent, d'un air grave.

-Elle est en première année, elle n'a donc pas le droit, avait répliqué Tracey. Elle pourra tenter l'année prochaine.

Pansy lui avait jeté un regard hargneux, puis d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots,elle avait reniflé:

"-Tu.; tu ne comprends pas, Davis... Je n'aurai pas le droit..non.. plus... seuls les garçons sont autorisés à se présenter. Les filles de notre maison n'ont pas le droit de jouer...

Le silence se fit. Les quatre filles restèrent immobiles, dans la salle commune. On entendait juste les pleurs de la cadette Parkinson.

"-Allons, Pansy, lança tout à coup Daphné d'une voix rassurante, tu sais que nous, en tant qu'héritières Sang-Purs, avons d'autres occupations plus intéressantes que le Quidditch. Laisse cela aux hommes. Se casser des membres, voilà ce qu'on y gagne! Ma sœur a eu une entorse douloureuse à la jambe l'été dernier en tombant de son balai. Vraiment, nous pouvons nous en passer."

Pansy se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle aimait vraiment le Quidditch. Dès qu'elle se trouvait sur son balai, elle éprouvait un sentiment de liberté comme si ses rêves pouvaient enfin se réaliser, se concrétiser. Elle aurait tellement voulu jouer dans l'équipe, et faire honneur à sa maison. Malheureusement, les filles n'avaient pas droit à cet espoir, selon les Traditions Sang-Pur.

Lorsque Flint lui avait dit, l'après-midi même, qu'elle ne devait même pas songer à se présenter car elle était une fille, elle avait senti son cœur se briser. Ses espoirs étaient anéantis. Elle en voulait à tout le monde, à son grand frère pour commencer, car il pouvait jouer dans l'équipe, frimer sur son balai et la mépriser parce qu'elle appartenait selon lui, au "sexe faible".

Tracey éprouvait une forte indignation. Néanmoins, comme elle appartenait à la maison des serpents, il convenait de faire preuve de subtilité et de ne pas lâcher son fiel, sans quoi elle le paierait chèrement. Les hommes sont souvent cruels, lui avait dit maintes fois sa mère. Il fallait être très prudente, quand on était une femme, dans l'univers sorcier.

Elle entendit des pas lourds derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit un garçon de sixième année bien bâti, qui avait les cheveux bruns et le même visage que Pansy, avec des traits plus marqués. Elle reconnut alors le frère aîné de Pansy. Celui-ci était accompagné par les autres joueurs de l'équipe des Serpents au complet. Voyant que les filles commençaient à avoir peur, il ricana:

"-Alors, sœurette, paraît que t'as essayé d'entrer dans l'équipe,hin hin.

L'intéressée le fusilla du regard, tentant de sécher ses larmes.

"-Mais tu sais , nous on n'aime pas les chochottes de ton genre qui n'ont pas de couilles.

"-Tu te prends pour qui, Publius Parkinson?, lança Daphné Greengrass avec une forme de courage que Tracey ne lui avait jamais vu. L'été dernier,tu as vu Pansy jouer au Quidditch. Elle t'a battu pas moins de six fois.

"-Comment oses-tu, Greengrass? tu vas apprendre à rester à ta place et à obéir à ton futur mari, cracha ledit Publius.

Daphné Greengrass n'avait aucune envie d'épouser ce jeune homme, dont elle trouvait l'attitude et les manières absolument déplorables. Malheureusement, elle était obligée par sa famille de contracter un mariage avec lui, dès qu'elle atteindrait ses dix-sept ans. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Pansy, dont la nature était proche de la sienne. Elles avaient d'ailleurs fait un Serment Inviolable stipulant qu'aucune des deux ne nuirait à l'autre, sans quoi ce serait la mort inévitable. Or, les deux jeunes filles avaient l'intention de profiter du court séjour qu'elles passeraient sur terre.

"- De toute façon, vous les filles, vous ne valez pas mieux que ces sang-mêlés qui viennent pourrir notre noble et distinguée maison. Maintenant, les mecs, nous allons leur donner une leçon. Faites-leur regretter le fait de s'être opposées à nous. Je veux les voir lécher la poussière. C'est ce qu'elles méritent, surtout les deux pourritures sang-mêlé."

Tracey se demandait quel procédé elle allait utiliser pour faire payer à cet enfoiré les paroles qu'il avait proférées. Elle voulait les lui renvoyer dans la gorge et trancher sa langue de couleuvre qui se prenait pour un cobra.

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer avec une de ses reparties dont elle avait le secret, les garçons s'avançaient vers elles, cherchant à les attraper, et les forcer à lécher la poussière sur le sol dur et froid de la salle commune. Flint s'empara de Millicent, Miles de Daphné et Montague de Pansy, elle se demanda si elle allait survivre. Soudain,elle vit Publius Parkinson, qui se tenait devant elle, pousser un hurlement de terreur.

Une main de fer l'avait brusquement saisi par l'épaule. Interloquées, les filles de première années purent voir apparaître leur directeur de maison derrière le jeune homme et descendre sa main noueuse vers le bras, et l'enserrer à la manière d'un serpent tenant sa proie. Les autres garçons étaient à présent à terre, figés par le Maléfice du Saucisson.

Elle comprirent alors que Publius était fichu, et qu'il allait payer très chèrement ce qu'il avait osé dire.

"-Vraiment, Parkinson, susurra Snape d'une voix veloutée, je ne savais pas que les sang-mêlés constituaient à ce point un poison. Or, il me semble que, jusqu'à présent, l'estomac de la maison les a bien supportés. Il se pourrait même qu'ils aient un effet bénéfique sur lui, ce dont vous ne vous rendez pas compte, manifestement. Il se trouve que j'ai écouté votre conversation depuis le début, ne me demandez pas comment, ou cela finira mal pour vous. Vous avez menacé ces filles de première année, en nombre inférieur au vôtre et étant sans défense face à vous.

"-Oui, bon, on est pas à Gryffondor, professeur Snape, lança Marcus Flint.

Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire en voyant le visage de son directeur de maison pâlir.

" Le courage n'est pas réservé aux Gryffondor. La maison Serpentard se doit d'être unie. Cela implique de faire preuve de courage et de respecter les membres de sa maison, quels qu'ils soient. A sept contre quatre, vous vous croyiez malins? Je suis très déçu de vous, Flint, je pensais qu'en tant que capitaine, vous géreriez mieux votre équipe. Vous regretterez amèrement votre insolence, je vous le garantis.

D'ailleurs,je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a pas de filles dans votre équipe...

"-Il n'a pas laissé les filles se présenter, lança soudain Pansy, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Snape la regarda, comme s'il la voyait pour la toute première fois. Il se rendit compte que les quatre filles posaient sur lui un regard où se mêlaient le défi, l'amertume et une forme de rancœur.

"-Nous ne valons rien pour eux. Nous devons suivre leurs règles et devenir de bonnes maîtresses de maison. Trouvez-vous cela juste, professeur Snape?

Ces phrases avaient été prononcées par Daphné qui regardait à présent les huit hommes en face d'elle avec dégoût. Puis elle croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie, dont les yeux brillaient toujours de larmes, ceux de Millicent et de Tracey Davis. Bien qu'elle ne s'entendît pas particulièrement avec ces deux-là, elle sentit passer entre elles un étrange sentiment de connivence. Pourquoi étaient-elles soumises à _eux_? Pourquoi devaient-elles porter le poids de _leurs_ traditions depuis leur prime enfance?

* * *

Snape venait de mettre une retenue bien sentie aux sept joueurs de Quidditch. Même s'il n'allait pas leur interdire de jouer, il tenait à la coupe , tout de même, il voulait leur faire payer leur comportement machiste. C'était tout juste s'il ne leur avait pas administré deux paires de claques à chacun. Il était tout simplement écœuré. Même s'il n'appréciait pas Parkinson "Quelle maladie, celle-là", pensait-il souvent avec une grimace de dégoût, ni Greengrass, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'elles avaient raison de dénoncer l'attitude de ces garçons. Elles avaient toutes les deux des compétences en Quidditch, mais devaient les réfréner, à cause de ces mâles brutaux qui leur déniaient une existence digne à leurs côtés. Par Merlin, Morgane devait se retourner dans sa tombe, en imaginant la situation.

En vérité, il y avait eu des filles dans l'équipe des Serpents. Mais cela remontait à il y a bien longtemps, plus précisément à l'époque où il était élève.

En outre, il n'avait pas accepté les insultes à l'égard des sang-mêlés qui visaient Millicent, Tracey et lui-même. Ces sangs-Purs allaient de toute façon recevoir la monnaie de leur pièce un jour ou l'autre.

La pensée de son père battant avec violence sa mère ressurgit, lui donnant l'envie irrépressible de vomir. Il éprouvait une rage contenue depuis trop longtemps. Ces garçons étaient comme le salopard de père qu'il avait eu.

Heureusement,il se trouvait dans son bureau verrouillé à double tour. Personne ne le verrait. Il était forcé d'admettre l'horrible vérité: il était un mâle violent, comme ces brutes.

Non, il ne laisserait pas ces mâles torturer les filles, comme son père avait meurtri sa mère. Non..Non...Non..il devrait à l'avenir se préoccuper davantage d' _elles_.

La pensée d'une jeune fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux noisette passa une fois de plus dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser tranquille, celle-là?

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Des personnages?

J'ai décidé de rendre Pansy et Daphné un peu moins superficielles, elles restent désagréables dans d'autres chapitres de ma fiction, mais ici, une autre facette ( plus sympathique) de leur personnalité apparaît.

Merci de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ( franchement).

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan


	12. Un match enflammé

Bonjour tout le monde,

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews;

Le douzième chapitre mettra en scène le match de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre Serpentard et les jours suivant le match, vus par Hermione et le professeur de potions.

La relation entre Severus et Hermione se renforce,

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

* * *

Le jour du match, il faisait un temps magnifique. Les élèves de Gryffondor étaient enthousiasmés à l'idée de voir Harry Potter jouer dans leur équipe. Les Serpentard, quant à eux, se targuaient de leur suprématie acquise au cours des années dans le domaine du Quidditch.

* * *

Milieu du match. 10 h 30

Hermione Granger était effarée! Non ce ne pouvait être possible. Pas _lui._ De l'autre côté du stade, elle voyait Severus Snape marmonner des sortes de formules magiques. Pendant ce temps-là, le balai de Harry semblait vouloir tout faire pour le désarçonner et le faire tomber au sol.

Comment osait-il? Il n'aimait pas Harry Potter , après tout! Quelle importance alors qu'il tombe de son balai et qu'il se casse tous les membres de son corps?

Elle agrippa la manche de la robe de Ron et lui dit, d'un ton alarmé:

"- C'est Snape, tu vois! Il essaye de faire tomber Harry de son balai.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

"-Attends.

Elle s'était faufilée sous les gradins, jusqu'à l'autre côté du stade. Elle était montée à l'étage où _il_ se trouvait. Elle n'allait pas le laisser nuire à Harry,non .

Elle avait prononcé un léger "Incendio" qui avait mis le feu aux robes de son professeur, puis s'était éclipsée en douce.

* * *

Severus ne quittait pas Quirinus Quirrell du coin de l'oeil. Il savait depuis le début de l'année que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son collègue de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci, sous son air frêle et bégayant, dissimulait sans doute un individu impitoyable qui maniait savamment l'art de la magie noire. Il avait vite compris que ce professeur se servait du contact visuel avec le jeune Potter afin de le faire tomber de son balai, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi.

Une crainte sournoise l'étreignit? Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris possession du corps de Quirrell? Ce n'était pas impossible car fort peu de sorciers étaient parvenus à son niveau de maîtrise de la magie noire. De plus, Quirrell semblait avoir totalement fermé son esprit, ce qui montrait qu'il avait une excellente maîtrise de l'occlumancie, comme Lord Voldemort. En outre, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait avoir une connexion par l'esprit avec Potter. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait agir. Immédiatement.

Il prononça des formules magiques visant à contrer cette infâme incantation qu'avait mentalement prononcée Quirrell. Celles-ci étaient couvertes par le brouhaha, mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui importait était de sauver le fils de Lily.

Severus Snape ne l'avouerait jamais , mais avec ses modestes connaissances en Quidditch, il pouvait constater que la manière de voler de Harry n'était pas aussi rapide, ni irréfléchie que celle de James Potter. Il y avait un peu de Lily, là-dedans, il en était sûr.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que sa robe avait pris feu. Furieux, il tapa du pied dans tous les sens afin d'éteindre les flammes. Il était extrêmement courroucé. Qui était le fils de p*** qui avait osé faire cela? S'il le retrouvait, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. S'il s'agissait d'un élève, il demanderait à ce qu'il soit exclu sur-le-champ!

Ses trépignements visant à éteindre les petites flammes l'amenèrent à bousculer par inadvertance le professeur Quirrell, qui s'effondra sur le sol.

En relevant le visage, Severus s'aperçut que Potter avait recommencé à voler normalement. Tout à coup, tout se passa en un éclair. Le jeune garçon était tombé sur le sol et crachait quelque chose dans la paume de ses mains. Il le saisit et tout le monde put voir qu'il s'agissait du Vif d'or. Gryffondor avait gagné le match, aucune règle n'interdisant le fait d'attraper le Vif d'or par la bouche.

* * *

La soirée fut morose pour les élèves de Serpentard. Flint se plaignait du fait que Potter n'ait pas attrapé le Vif d'or dans les règles, les autres élèves étaient dégoûtés de voir leur équipe perdre pour la première fois face à un avorton qui se croyait sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter, selon eux.

Severus les regardait, avec un mélange de sévérité et de mélancolie. Il demeurait silencieux. Selon lui, si ses élèves avaient mieux composé leur équipe, n'y incluant pas que des garçons,des Sang-purs de surcroît, les performances auraient été bien meilleures. Il s'en voulait terriblement. De plus, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir sauver le fils de Potter? Il était le fils de Lily, bon d'accord, mais il était aussi le fils de cet arrogant, pensa Severus avec une pointe de ressentiment.

D'ailleurs, il devait retrouver au plus vite le salopard qui avait osé mettre le feu à sa robe. Il allait lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres, à sa manière, bien sûr.

* * *

Pendant la semaine qui suivit le match, Harry Potter fut plus admiré que jamais. tout le monde vantait ses prouesse en Quidditch, à l'exception des Serpentard, qui le croisaient avec des regards pleins d'amertume et de fiel.

Severus, pour sa part, ne se privait pas de lui faire remarquer ses lacunes en cours de potions. Le jeune garçon le regardait avec hostilité, à mesure qu'il débitait ses reproches. Il put voir dans l'esprit de Harry une pensée qui lui fit froid dans le dos. _Snape a ensorcelé mon balai pour que je perde et que je meure, peut-être._

"Ingrat, fils de... non," il ne devait pas insulter la mémoire de Lily, mais quand même. Le gamin osait penser qu'il avait voulu le tuer, alors qu'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour le protéger.

"Sale bâtard, va, tu es bien le fils de ton père. Ressemble-lui, si ça te chante, mais ne viens pas m'emmerder", se disait-il intérieurement, et faisant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas frapper le garçon. _  
_

En outre,par le biais de la legilimancie, il avait trouvé l'identité de la personne qui avait mis le feu à sa robe. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger.

"Toi, ma petite, je te tiens." , se disait-il avec un mélange d'acrimonie et de haine. Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, je te le dis." ajouta-til mentalement en ricanant.

* * *

A la fin du cours de potions du vendredi, le professeur de potions lança, de sa voix tranchante comme l'acier.

"Miss Granger, restez ici. vous , Potter et Weasley, dégagez. Et ne vous avisez pas d'écouter aux portes, sinon, je me chargerai de vous le faire payer personnellement, ajouta-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

Hermione vit les deux garçons quitter la salle, non sans inquiétude. Que lui voulait Snape?

La porte se referma, comme si elle était verrouillée à double tour.

Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, à présent, dans le vaste cachot qui les entourait, de son aura lugubre.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille. Que lui voulait-il, exactement? Il la détestait, alors ce n'était pas certainement pas pour une déclaration d'amitié qu'il la convoquait.

"-Miss Granger, asseyez-vous."

Elle s'assit immédiatement, se sentait dominée par l'individu qui la regardait avec une grimace de dégoût évidente sur son visage.

"-Savez-vous pourquoi je prends la peine de vous convoquer, à la fin de mon cours? , continua-t-il avec le même ton glacial.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation, visiblement effrayée .

"-Très bien, alors, je vais vous le dire. Vous avez mis le feu à ma robe, le jour du match de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre Serpentard."

Se sentant démasquée, la jeune fille mit les mains sur son visage. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment avait-il deviné que c'était _elle_ qui avait mis...

"-Votre attitude le confirme. Vous mentez très mal, miss Granger, et de toute façon, si vous aviez menti, je ne vous en aurez châtiée que plus sévèrement. J'ai horreur du mensonge.

 _"Tu parles, tu as dû mentir une bonne douzaine de fois dans ta vie, voire plus",_ pensait-elle en essayant de retenir les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à couler.

"-Miss Granger, pourquoi avez vous fait cela? Inutile de le nier, je ne vous croirai pas si vous soutenez le contraire."

Sa voix s'était faite sèche, sévère, comme celle d'un magistrat, ou d'un juge, qui examine une affaire de la plus haute importance.

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre. Des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues.

"- Professeur... je n'ose pas le croire, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, mais vous avez voulu tuer Harry,le jour du match. vous prononciez des formules magiques...et... non..ne me tuez pas, je vous en supplie, faites-moi tout ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi la vie sauve, je vous en prie...

Elle s'était laissée tomber de son tabouret, se mettant quasiment à genoux devant Severus; il n'y avait que le pupitre qui les séparaient.

* * *

Severus ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais il était estomaqué. Hermione Granger pensait _qu'il voulait tuer Harry Potter._

En même temps, se disait-il, non sans ironie, il est vrai que j'ai tout à fait l'air du méchant que l'on voit dans les romans, je suis mauvais, je déteste ce sale gosse, et je cherche à faire pleurer les mômes pendant mes cours de potions. Je me sers même de certains comme cobayes, ajoutait-il avec sarcasme.

Mais,quand même, elle pensait qu'il voulait éliminer _le fils de sa meilleure amie_. Bon d'accord, c'était aussi celui de James Potter. Mais de là, à le tuer.. vraiment Hermione Granger tirait des conclusions hâtives. Elle l'avait vu marmonner des paroles et en avait déduit qu'il cherchait à nuire à Harry.

"En réalité, ma pauvre, tu te trompes, pensait Severus avec pitié, la regardant d'un air insondable, crois-tu vraiment que la magie noire consiste à prononcer des paroles pour faire du mal à quelqu'un. Non, un mage noir usera toujours de procédés plus insidieux, le plus souvent non visibles, cachés, changeants, mouvants, instables. "

Vraiment, Miss Granger avait des capacités, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il serait faux de dire qu'elle était surdouée, ou précoce, ou au point. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de la vie, de la magie et de leur perfidie.

Personne ne le saurait, non. Il s'arrangerait pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il y avait, en ce moment-même entre Hermione Granger et lui.

* * *

Hermione était à présent agenouillée. Elle continuait à pleurer, les larmes coulant sur sa robe et tombant sur le sol dur et froid du cachot. Vraiment, elle était nulle. Elle venait de commettre un crime impardonnable. Snape n'allait pas accepter cette attaque envers lui. Il allait la faire renvoyer. Ce soir serait son dernier à Poudlard. Elle s'imaginait déjà être obligée de refaire sa vie parmi les moldus. Dire qu'elle avait quitté avec plaisir ce monde pour celui de la communauté magique. Elle s'en voulait indéfiniment.

Soudain, elle sentit deux mains fortes comme le fer, froides comme le marbre, saisir les siennes. Elle releva son visage mouillé par les larmes et se trouva face-à-face avec celui du professeur de potions.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, les prunelles noires faisant face à l'iris noisette de la jeune fille.

Quelque chose passait entre eux. Une sorte de connivence.

A ce moment-là, Hermione comprit. Le professeur Snape, celui qui était connu pour sa sévérité et son intransigeance de fer, lui avait pardonné. Peu importe les retenues qu'il lui donnerait, les remarques acerbes qu'il lui lancerait, elle savait qu'il acceptait de renouer avec elle le précieux contact qu'ils avaient établi en début d'année, avant qu'elle ne gâche tout.

Elle se sentait soulagée, avait envie de rire, tellement elle se sentait libérée d'un poids qui la taraudait depuis longtemps. Cependant, elle se disait que tout cela était trop beau pour durer, qu'il la rejetterait comme une vieille chaussette, sitôt le moment de magie terminée.

Contre toute attente, le professeur ne la repoussa pas. Curieusement, il l'étreignit légèrement dans ses bras. Surprise, elle passa ses bras sous les épaules de l'homme, lui donnant ainsi une sorte d'accolade presque amicale.

"Vous savez, Miss Granger... vous avez beaucoup à apprendre. C'est pour cela que vous viendrez en retenue demain matin, dans mon bureau, à 10 heures. Si vous avez prévu de faire la grasse matinée , ce n'est pas particulièrement réussi."

Toujours ce ton si acerbe, tellement ironique... mais elle avait cru y discerner une forme de tendresse. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas aussi vicieux que ce qu'elle avait cru. Il lui semblait qu'il avait un cœur enfermé sous une carapace.

Maintenant, comment allait évoluer leur relation? Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle, elle n'était qu'une élève, après tout. Comment se faisait-il alors qu'un lien aussi étrange, aussi fort entre eux se soit crée sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte?

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop de la guimauve... entre Hermione et Severus.

Je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez franchement.

Cordialement...


	13. Des angoisses pour Noël

Bonjour à tout le monde,

Le treizième chapitre mettra en scène d'abord la retenue d'Hermione vécue par les deux principaux protagonistes de l'histoire. On voit aussi ce que prévoient de faire les personnages pour Noël. On reverra aussi par la même occasion Tracey Davis, qui s'interroge à propos de son petit frère. Le personnage de Graham Pritchard appartient à J-K Rowling, mais j'ai décidé d'en faire le petit frère de Tracey, pour soulever certains problèmes de filiation dans la communauté sorcière.

* * *

Ensuite, nous verrons **dans un autre chapitre** le Noël vécu par les élèves ( Tracey, Millicent, Theo, Blaise, Harry et Ron) , chacun chez soi ainsi que celui de Severus, qui accueille Drago dans sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur pendant les vacances de Noël. Joies pour les uns, violences pour les autres.

* * *

Nous observerons également **dans les chapitres suivants** une petite intellectuelle s'ennuyer chez elle, pensant à un certain professeur au nez crochu et aux moments qu'elle a passés avec lui. Nous verrons à quel point cette gamine, poussée par l'ennui, décidera d'imiter les héros de la littérature et de s'enfuir de chez ses parents. Quelles aventures désastreuses l'attendront?

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

* * *

Finalement , Severus n'était pas mécontent du travail qu'il avait donné à faire à mademoiselle Granger pendant sa retenue. Il lui avait demandé de lire la préparation de la potion visant à calmer les maux d'estomac du livre d'Arsenius Beaulitron, ainsi que les instructions que lui-même avait données au sujet de cette potion.

Un travail simple, en apparence, qui se révélait horriblement compliqué dès qu'on y mettait, parce que la jeune fille devait expliquer pourquoi les instructions du livres étaient fausses, sans se servir d'aucun manuel.

Elle avait donc galéré pendant deux bonnes heures, avant de commencer à écrire. Vraiment, le professeur Snape n'aurait pas pu lui donner un exercice plus difficile à faire que celui-là.

D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant toute la durée de la retenue, agissant comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle se demandait pourquoi il l'avait étreinte la veille. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Comment se faisait-il que cet homme impassible ait pu la saisir ainsi dans ses bras? Il avait eu pitié d'elle, rien de plus.

Elle se dégoûtait,vraiment. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il l'aimait, ou simplement qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour _elle_ , pauvre petite chose insignifiante? Non, il aimait sans doute une autre personne, devait sortir avec une autre, qui était belle, attirante, séduisante,une vraie bombe, quoi!

Elle faillit éclater de rire à cette pensée. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il était l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots, la terreur qui faisait peur à nombre d'enfants, même s'il ne les mangeait pas. Alors, lui, sortir avec une femme, c'était presque aussi probable que de voir des souris s'envoler sans magie.

Alors, comment se faisait-il qu'elle se sentait si attirée par lui? Ce n'était pas normal, il devait avoir la trentaine et elle en avait fait douze cette année. Leur relation n'aurait pas été acceptée, ni par lui, ni par la société sorcière. Cela ressemblait fort à de la pédophilie, ni plus, ni moins.

De plus, il n'était pas son père, alors pourquoi éprouvait-elle cet étrange sentiment de filiation envers lui?

De toute façon, essayait-elle de penser d'un air détaché, il était possible qu'il ait une épouse et peut-être des enfants, à son âge. De ce fait, elle n'était qu'une intruse dans sa vie.

Elle se détestait, se fustigeant intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-elle commis cette impudence d'aimer un individu qui ne la considérait qu'avec une pitié méprisante, comme si elle n'était qu'un objet indigne de son attention?

* * *

Il était treize heures quand Severus annonça à Hermione Granger que sa retenue était terminée.

Celle-ci lui rendit le parchemin avec une mine de papier mâché. Il le saisit d'un geste brutal,ferme, glacial, semblable à l'impression qu'il dégageait en permanence, la regardant de son air austère.

Elle resta immobile, devant lui, continuant à le regarder, ne sachant que dire. Il n'allait pas être content de son travail, elle en était sûre. Elle n'avait pas su expliquer toutes les différences entre la potion décrite par Arsenius Beaulitron et la version de Snape.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais se retint. Elle n'allait pas pleurnicher à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il devait penser qu'elle n'était qu'une petite chochotte sans intérêt.

"-Allez-y. Vous ne comptez quand-même pas rester plantée ici tout l'après-midi, quand même, Miss Granger ?"

Le souffle court, elle se retourna vers la porte en fer massif, qui était aussi lugubre que le reste du cachot qui constituait le bureau de Severus Snape, et sortit sans demander son reste, pour aller rejoindre la Grande Salle.

* * *

Severus fulminait de rage. Vraiment, Lucius Malefoy et son épouse Narcissa ne pensaient qu'à eux! Ils avaient décidé de partir en couple à Venise, pendant les deux semaines de vacances de Noël, et le laissaient s'occuper de Drago soit à Poudlard, soit à l'Impasse du Tisseur. C'était à lui de choisir le lieu, en tant que parrain du jeune garçon.

Severus Snape se disait qu'il valait vraiment mieux passer Noël à l'impasse du Tisseur. Au moins , Drago avait été habitué à une discipline rigoureuse dans cet endroit, en tête-à-tête avec lui, pas comme à Poudlard, où en tant qu'héritier Malefoy, on lui laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, même si c'était contraire au respect des autres.

De toute façon, Minerva ne le supportait plus, disant qu'il était devenu une sorte de "petit être dégénéré", Filius ne disait rien, par politesse, mais Severus avait senti, durant les conseils de classe, que le petit sorcier n'était pas très fier de son filleul. Pomona, quant à elle, avait exprimé sa tristesse en disant que cet enfant avait "des potentialités gâchées par une attitude plus qu'incorrecte."

Cette fois-ci, Severus était bien décidé à reprendre en main son filleul, d'une poigne de fer, s'il le fallait. Il n'allait pas le laisser continuer à pourrir la vie des autres. Non, ça, il n'allait pas le laisser passer, lorsqu'ils seraient à Cokeworth, ville où quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des habitants étaient moldus. L'enfant allait vite apprendre à se calmer, il en était certain.

En même temps, il éprouvait un sentiment de peine pour lui. Être l'héritier d'une des plus influentes familles Sang-Pur n'était pas de tout repos. Il fallait acquérir des idées vraiment... dépassées, pensait le professeur avec mépris, se comporter comme un petit bourge superficiel et se croire au- dessus des autres.

Or, Severus savait parfaitement que Lucius Malefoy s'était engagé dans des affaires de façon peu scrupuleuses, en intimidant ses partenaires ou en leur proposant des sommes d'or pour les acheter. Parfaitement Serpentard, se disait-il avec un rictus amer, mais qui ne tient pas forcément face aux formes les plus sombres de la magie noire, en comparaison desquelles les procédés utilisés par les Malefoy ressemblaient à des épouvantards insignifiants.

* * *

Hermione avait éprouvé un soupçon de jalousie en apprenant qu'Harry et Ron allaient rester à Poudlard, pendant les vacances de Noël. Qu'ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir assister à une féérique soirée, comme dans leurs rêves les plus fous.

Elle ne s'était pas privée de le leur dire,ce à quoi les deux garçons avaient répondu qu'elle reverrait ses parents au moins. Venant de leur part, elle comprenait. Harry était orphelin et Ron avait grandi dans une grande famille, où les parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de tout le monde à la fois. Noël représentait ainsi une occasion de renouer avec le père et la mère.

Cependant, cela l'embêtait de revenir dans la banlieue aisée où elle avait grandi. Bien qu'elle fût heureuse de retrouver ses parents pour un court laps de temps, quelque chose l'inquiétait. Elle allait revoir sans doute les figures des enfants qui se moquaient d'elle au primaire, et devrait endurer à nouveau leurs quolibets. Sauf qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur répondre par la magie, celle-ci étant interdite en dehors de l'école. Elle devrait alors recourir à d'autre stratagèmes pour se défendre.

C'est ainsi avec amertume que la jeune fille prépara sa valise pour quinze jours, s'apprêtant à reprendre le Poudlard Express pour une destination qui ne la tentait guère.

* * *

Tracey Davis se demandait comment elle allait se sentir en retrouvant sa famille, pendant les vacances de Noël. D'une part, elle se sentait folle de joie à l'idée de retrouver sa mère, son père, sa sœur Shirley, qui avait maintenant vint-cinq ans et son petit frère , Graham, âgé seulement de six ans.

D'un autre côté, elle éprouvait une pointe d'angoisse à l'idée de n'être pas acceptée par eux. Shirley avait fait ses études à Poudlard, au sein de la maison Poufsouffle, sa mère avait été envoyée à Serdaigle. Son père travaillait dans une boutique de quincaillerie. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était de revoir son petit frère, Graham. Comment allait-il réagir en la voyant de nouveau?

De plus, un jour du mois de novembre, Tracey avait été voir le professeur Snape dans son bureau. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi Graham devait porter le nom moldu de son père, Pritchard, alors qu'elle portait le nom de sa mère, à l'instar de Shirley.

Il lui avait répondu, d'une voix douce et veloutée:

"-Vous savez, Miss Davis, vous portez un nom sorcier. Cela vous protège en tant que femme, pour le mariage. Oui, Miss, avait-il ajouté en voyant les yeux de Tracey se froncer, les femmes sont les principales victimes des attaques des Sang-Purs. Si elles portent un nom sorcier, elles ont une infime chance d'échapper à la persécution. Si elles portent un nom moldu, elles sont fichues, car personne, dans le milieu fermé des Sang-purs, ne veut épouser une femme qui porte un nom moldu. C'est injuste, mais la vie est injuste, que voulez-vous, Miss? , avait-il ajouté avec son ironie tellement caractéristique de lui.

"-Mais alors, comment se fait-il que mon frère porte le nom moldu de mon père?"

Il l'avait regardée d'un air pénétrant, réflechissant pendant plusieurs minutes, puis lui avait répondu, d'un air sombre, avec la même voix:

"-Miss Davis, le nom du père se transmet au fils parce que les pères ont toujours le désir de voir leur nom transmis de génération en génération, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. De même, pour un garçon, s'il n'est pas plus facile que pour une fille de porter un nom moldu dans l'univers vipérin dans lequel nous vivons, il s'agit d'un moyen de les rendre plus forts face à l'adversité qui se présente à eux. N'étant pas des sang-purs,ils doivent lutter et prouver leur valeur, leur perfidie, leur ruse à des générations de sorciers convaincues que ces qualités sont réservés à ceux qui n'ont que du sang sorcier dans les veines."

"-Pourtant tout le monde sait que je suis sang-mêlée."

"-Vous portez le nom de votre mère, ce qui peut vous protéger, du moins pour l'instant. Votre frère devra, s'il est un sorcier, se forger une carapace s'il veut survivre à l'univers dans lequel nous vivons, quelle que soit la maison où il sera envoyé.", avait répondu Snape, d'un air toujours aussi insondable.

Tracey l'avait regardé d'un air attentif, puis était restée silencieuse, ne sachant que dire. Il l'avait alors congédiée, lui disant qu'il avait des copies à corriger. Ce qui n'était pas faux, au fond. Il avait eu énormément de travail.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Les personnages de Severus, Hermione et Tracey?

Une petite review serait la bienvenue!

Cordialement et à bientôt,

Mononoke-chan


	14. Vacances et métamorphose des élèves

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec la première partie du chapitre sur le Noël vécu par les élèves suivants ( Harry, Ron, Tracey) , mais aussi celui de Drago et de Severus, qui en profite pour le reprendre en main. Nous sommes le 24 décembre dans ce chapitre. Le point de vue dominant sera cependant celui de Drago, dans ce chapitre. Celui de Severus apparaîtra dans **le prochain chapitre**. Malcolm Baddock appartient à J-K Rowling, mais il va représenter le meilleur ami de Graham Pritchard, le petit frère de Tracey Davis , dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

Le 24 décembre 1991, Poudlard

Harry Potter était émerveillé. Depuis le début des vacances de Noël, tout se passait comme si les élèves restants avaient le château rien que pour eux. Seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave restaient à Poudlard. Ainsi,il n'aurait pas à supporter un acariâtre professeur de potions qui ne le voyait absolument pas en peinture.

Mieux que cela, il pouvait observer la magie de Noël et en profiter pleinement, contrairement à ce qu'il vivait chez les Dursley. Son oncle et sa tante prétendaient en effet qu'un monstre n'avait pas le droit de vivre, encore moins celui de s'amuser.

Ainsi, il avait vécu un véritable calvaire durant dix ans, où ses tuteurs s'acharnaient à le priver de tout ce qui aurait pu lui rendre la vie agréable.

Mais, maintenant, il n'y pensait plus, s'efforçant de savourer en compagnie de son ami Ron les beautés qu'offrait le château illuminé par les signes de la magie de Noël. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette année, il était sûr que les choses seraient différentes.

Ron Weasley était content, lui aussi, de passer un Noël différent des autres. Mais ce qui le rendait plus heureux que tout était d'avoir pour la première fois un ami avec qui il pouvait rire, partager des choses, un ami qui était célèbre et qui pourtant ne le méprisait pas pour ce qu'il était, à savoir le sixième rejeton d'une famille de sorciers bien trop pauvre pour être considérée par les Sang-Purs comme digne d'attention.

* * *

Le 24 décembre 1991, Chez Tracey

Tracey Davis était assise sur le canapé du salon, l'air boudeur. Graham avait invité son meilleur copain, un certain Malcolm Baddock, à jouer avec lui et à décorer le sapin de Noël. Elle entendait les deux garçons rire et se disputer pour savoir lequel mettrait l'étoile en haut du sapin. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là.

Sa grande sœur Shirley ne viendrait que le lendemain, à savoir le jour de Noël. Elle avait beaucoup de travail au service de la maintenance magique , au Ministère. Leur mère était sortie faire quelques courses et leur père travaillait. Bref, elle s'ennuyait vraiment, et aurait voulu rester à Poudlard.

Mais qui l'attendrait, à Poudlard? Théo et Millie étaient partis en vacances, chacun de leur côté. Blaise était rentré chez son père.

Blaise Zabini. Un magnifique garçon aux yeux foncés et brillants en amande. Il avait une peau noire comme du chocolat, la tête bien faite et une intelligence cynique.

Elle se reprit, brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à Blaise Zabini? Il était un sang-pur et elle n'était qu'une misérable sang-mêlée. De toute façon,se disait-elle , il devait être promis à une riche et belle héritière, face à laquelle elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Elle afficha une mine insondable, vide de sentiments. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Graham et Malcolm découvrent quoique ce soit. Ils étaient petits, mais pour leur six ans, ils faisaient preuve d'une intelligence et d'une perspicacité égales à celle de Sherlock Holmes. Elle les voyait faire de bons petits Serpentards, à la vérité. Encore faudrait-ils qu'ils soient sorciers, se disait-elle en souriant mentalement.

En effet, les garçons, aux dires de sa mère, étaient de véritables espions en herbe, qui n'hésitaient pas à suivre en filature des individus à l'allure douteuse, après l'école, puis à disparaître mystérieusement. Ils étaient rusés, astucieux, déployant toutes les stratégies pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Tracey s'était indignée. Ces deux enfants n'avaient que six ans, il fallait les surveiller et ne surtout pas les laisser s'exposer à de pareils dangers. Or, Graham et Malcolm s'en étaient sortis sans la moindre égratignure. Ils étaient en effet trop prudents pour prendre des risques qui leur porteraient personnellement préjudice.

"Des filous, pensait-elle, des petits filous. Petits serpents en puissance, faites bien attention à vous."

"-Tracey, tu penses encore à ton amoureux? entendit-elle une voix moqueuse lui dire.

"-De quoi tu parles, petit scélérat, répondit-elle d'une voix sifflante, de quel amoureux parles-tu? C'est simple, je n'en ai pas.

"Blaise Zabini, c'est le nom de ton prince Charmant, n'est-ce pas? , renchérit Malcolm d'un ton identique à celui de Graham.

"-Tu ne peux pas le nier, sœurette, dit Graham en lui montrant un cahier vert, où un cadenas semblait s'être ouvert.

Tracey devint livide. Pourquoi avait-elle fait une telle gaffe? Elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais dû écrire ses pensées sur un journal intime. Pourtant, se disait-elle, c'était impossible, elle avait utilisé un sortilège de Verrouillage, que Théodore leur avait appris, à Millicent et à elle.

Alors comment se faisait-il que ces deux petits avortons aient pu l'ouvrir?

"-Donne moi ça, Graham, ou je te jette un sort. Tu l'as ouvert par la magie. De la magie accidentelle, voilà ce que c'est. Enfin pas si accidentelle que ça parce que tu as lu des choses qui ne te concernent pas..

Graham ricana, suivi par son camarade. La regardant d'un air hautain, ils s'esquivèrent , se dirigeant vers la chambre qui leur avait été aménagée pour le soir de Noël!

"Graham et Malcolm, ça suffit, ou j'enlève deux cent points à votre maison et je vous donne une retenue, lança Tracey d'une voix forte et désagréable. Ah! et j'oubliais,tenir un journal intime volé est strictement interdit, vous méritez bien cinq points de moins."

Tracey ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prise, mais elle s'était mise à imiter son directeur de maison. Peut-être le fait de l'avoir fréquenté l'avait rendue aussi à cheval sur les règles.

Les deux garçons pouffèrent.

"Tu te prends pour un professeur, c'est ça, lança Graham, d'un air moqueur.

Malcolm et lui virent fondre sur eux une masse de cheveux châtains , qui exprimait des sifflements furieux.

Ils ne purent que détaler en courant vers leurs chambres , où ils furent poussés brutalement par la jeune fille, folle de rage. Celle-ci profitant de leur chute se jeta sur le journal, le reprit en vitesse et s'éclipsa en douce. Elle était dépitée. Plus jamais elle n'écrirait ses sentiments dans un vulgaire cahier. Plus jamais!

* * *

Le 24 décembre au soir

Drago Malefoy se demandait comment allait se passer ce Noël. C'était la première fois qu'il le passait en tête à tête en compagnie de son parrain.

Il pensait aux jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il était venu à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas ressemblé à ce que l'on pouvait appeler une franche rigolade. Non, Severus lui avait montré à nouveau la dure réalité de la vie d'un sorcier de condition moyenne, voire modeste, dans une maison d'aspect misérable comme celle de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Le quartier avait effectivement mauvaise réputation, celle d'abriter des brigands, des receleurs, des alcooliques. Ainsi, Severus avait-il expressément interdit à Drago de sortir de la maison ou du minuscule jardin situé derrière la sombre bâtisse qui constituait sa demeure, à l'exception des promenades qu'ils faisaient ensemble, deux fois par jour, afin de sortir un peu et de se changer les idées. Car la vie qu'ils menaient n'avait rien de bien folichon.

Il s'agissait d'une routine minutieusement réglés par l'austère professeur. Premièrement, ils devaient entretenir l'intérieur de la maison eux-mêmes, l'elfe de maison ne pouvant pas le faire.

Au début, Drago avait fait des caprices, tapé du pied, il s'était jeté sur le sol en pleurant, mais rien n'y avait fait. tout ce qu'il avait récolté était une gifle bien sentie de la part de son parrain et de rester enfermé dans sa chambre pendant tout un après-midi.

Severus avait hérité de l'ancien elfe de maison des Prince. Or, celui-ci avait été légué à son cousin peu scrupuleux qui avait testé des instruments de magie noire sur l'elfe, lui enlevant une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, l'elfe ne pouvait plus que faire pousser des légumes dans le jardins. Pour le reste, ses pouvoirs avaient été annihilés. Il était handicapé, si l'on pouvait dire, par les expériences désastreuses qu'avaient menées sur lui le cousin du professeur.

Par conséquent, à défaut d'hériter de l'immense fortune des Prince, qui aurait dû lui revenir à sa majorité si ce cousin perfide n'avait pas saisi l'occasion d'en jouir, Severus avait reçu en partage un elfe de maison dépourvu de la plupart de ses pouvoirs, seul vestige de la famille Prince.

Il éprouvait un sentiment de profonde amertume en pensant à ce qui avait causé une telle déchéance. Les préjugés sociaux et raciaux concernant la "pureté du sang", le mariage d'Eileen avec cet alcoolique dangereux qu'était Tobias Snape, et pour finir, sa naissance, considérée comme calamiteuse par la plupart des sorciers de Sang-Pur.

En attendant, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Drago sans rien faire. A eux deux, ils devaient récurer la maison, y compris ses recoins les plus sordides,ranger,entretenir le jardin, faire la cuisine, ce qui était relativement simple puisqu'ils mangeaient à peu près la même chose que des moines du Moyen-Age , à savoir du poisson, des légumes verts à feuilles et de la bouillie d'avoine.

Drago faisait de moins en moins le difficile avec la nourriture, avait noté Severus. Peut-être sentait-il que personne ne ferait ses quatre volontés dans cet endroit? En tout cas, il semblait filer doux, à l'image d'un serpent qui se tortille pour avoir ce qu'il désire. Il semblait comprendre que la vie ne consistait pas à recevoir des richesses sur un plateau d'argent et repousser ceux qui travaillaient durement pour lui. Entre parenthèses, les elfes de maison. Il commençait à comprendre à quoi devait ressembler l'ordinaire d'un elfe, même si, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait une situation bien plus confortable que la leur.

Le reste du temps était consacré à faire ses devoirs de vacances en compagnie de Severus qui l'aidait d'une main ferme, mais rassurante, et à faire des potions ou à lire. En effet, si la maison de son parrain se distinguait par son austérité, Drago y avait trouvé un élément qui l'aidait à supporter ses journées plutôt mornes, à force d'être répétitives et frustrantes.

Les livres. Il y en avait plein les murs du salon, qui étaient tapissés par des bibliothèques géantes. Ainsi, Drago, en cette après-midi du 24 décembre, se trouvait dans le salon, en train de contempler les bibliothèques. Il attendait le retour de son parrain, qui était sorti pour faire quelques courses.

En touchant la reliure des livres, il se rendait compte, en lisant les titres que son parrain ne collectionnait pas seulement des ouvrages connus des sorciers, mais qu'il y avait aussi des titres inconnus, qui ne lui disaient pas grand chose. Soudain, il vit un titre qui attira miraculeusement son attention. Il s'agissait d'un petit livre intitulé "Le fantôme de l'apothicaire". L'auteur était un certain Leon Garfield.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait déjà avoir vu cet auteur. Mais où? et quand?

Ne résistant plus à la tentation,il saisit le livre, faisant tomber par là un énorme pavé, lequel s'effondra sur le sol. Drago, tétanisé de peur, posa le roman de Garfield sur la table basse, et s'assura que le gros livre n'avait rien. En regardant le titre, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une édition complète des sœurs Brontë. Qui étaient ces femmes au juste? Le jeune garçon vérifia le livre et se rendit compte, à son soulagement qu'il n'était pas abîmé. Il le remit à sa place et s'assit sur le fauteuil de son parrain,commençant à lire le petit ouvrage composé par Leon Garfield, qui attisait sa curiosité depuis un petit moment.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Les personnages.

Je serai ravie d'avoir vos reviews et de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé?

Cordialement,


	15. Une rencontre à la librairie

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ce chapitre constitue la suite du précédent, sur l'après-midi du 24 décembre, vécu par Severus Snape et Hermione Granger, qui se rencontreront dans un lieu bien connu des sorciers.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

Severus Snape trépignait d'impatience à la caisse du magasin de Flourish and Botts. Il y avait une queue monstre, les gens étaient sans doute venus acheter leurs cadeaux, à la dernière minute, bien sûr, pensait Severus non sans ironie, en gardant à l'esprit qu'il faisait partie des retardataires.

Il était venu dans l'intention d'acheter un cadeau pour son filleul. Pas n'importe quoi, il ne voulait pas lui offrir de ces cadeaux inutiles dont les prix étaient faramineux . De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait les moyens. Non, il avait opté pour la solution plus simple, aller chez Flourish and Botts et choisir un ou plusieurs livres, afin de cultiver l'esprit du chérubin avec simplicité.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à chercher le livre idéal pour un gamin qui deviendrait un scélérat si l'on n'y prenait pas garde, à cause des idées de son père, le professeur de potions s'était décidé pour une anthologie des écrits de Merlin et d'un recueil de textes composés par Morgane, deux êtres quasi-légendaires qui étaient passés par la maison Serpentard. Il avait vraiment envie que son filleul découvre l'univers de ces deux personnages, ainsi que d'autres, plutôt que de rabâcher à longueur de journée les prétendus mérites de la famille Malefoy.

Maintenant, il se trouvait à la queue d'une file interminable. Il se demandait par Salazar quand est-ce que son calvaire, à savoir une attente sournoise dans la mesure où elle fabrique de l'ennui, allait finir. Il espérait pouvoir rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit.

"-Mon Dieu, par Merlin, c'est bien vous, professeur Snape?, lança tout-à-coup une voix de femme derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement , et reconnut Mrs Weasley, la mère des six rouquins de Gyffondor.

Il s'agissait d'une femme replète, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, et aux yeux marron. Ele affichait à présent un large sourire, en voyant Severus, ce qu'un quidam aurait trouvait téméraire de sa part, dans la mesure où croiser le regard de l'austère professeur faisait singulièrement froid dans le dos.

"-Bonjour, Molly, répondit l'intéressé,de son ton habituel, qui mêlait froideur ainsi qu'un léger sarcasme.

"- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas à Poudlard? Je pensais pourtant qu'Albus Dumbledore tenait à ce que vous soyez présent pour les fêtes de Noël.

Severus ressentit une envie irrépressible d'étrangler cette femme, qui agissait à l'instant comme une parfaite commère. Elle n'était quand même pas sa mère, nom d'un chaudron.

"Vous savez, Molly, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton velouté, ce n'est pas parce que le directeur me confie d'importantes responsabilités que je suis tenu de rester au château vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

"-Vous pourrez passer au Terrier, dans ce cas-là, passer une après-midi, si vous le souhaitez bien sûr. Vous avez l'air tellement solitaire., répondit la matrone.

Severus était décidément agacé. Il n'appréciait guère le comportement envahisseur de la mère des six rouquins qu'il avait eus à Poudlard, même si , par Morgane, ils n'avaient jamais franchi les limites extrêmes. Il trouvait qu'elle cherchait délibérément à combler un manque affectif, en intervenant dans la vie des autres de façon tapageuse. Elle était certes maternelle, mais n'avait pas la discrétion de Pomona Chourave, par exemple, selon lui.

Cependant, il était forcé de reconnaître que ses fils, à l'exception de Ron, jouissaient d'un potentiel visible. Elle n'avait pas fait un si mauvais travail que cela, tout compte fait.

Voyant que la file restait toujours aussi importante, la matriarche saisit aussitôt l'occasion pour parler de l'un de ses fils.

"Percy passe cette année ses B.U.S.E.S;, j'espère qu'il ne vous donne pas trop de fil à retordre. Il est sage et appliqué, ce n'est pas comme les jumeaux.

-Molly, je peux vous assurer que Perceval a un comportement exemplaire pendant mes cours. Dommage que sa réelle motivation soit plutôt d'obtenir un éclatant "Optimal" à l'épreuve de potions qu'un réel intérêt pour la discipline.

"-Mais enfin, Severus, vous ne pouvez pas nier son potentiel. Il vaut autant que celui de Bill et de Charlie. Les trois autres ne m'ont pas autant satisfaite...

Severus n'appréciait pas du tout de voir Mrs Weasley dénigrer ainsi trois jeunes garçons, qui étaient en train de se construire, avec des résultats bien moins probants que ceux de leurs aînés. Même s'il devait admettre que les trois garçons en question étaient tapageurs et infernaux, à leurs heures, ce qui l'insupportait au plus haut point.

"-Par exemple, Ronald m'a vraiment déçue. Il n'a même pas l'humour de ses deux coquins de frères, il a un comportement déplorable et ne sait rien faire. Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi Ginny n'est pas née tout de suite, dit-elle dans un murmure, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Severus était écœuré. vraiment, cette femme pensait plus aux honneurs qu'allaient lui rapporter ses enfants qu'à leur véritable bien-être, leurs potentialité n'hésitait pas à dire du mal de son propre fils devant un homme qui ne faisait pas partie de ses intimes.

Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que lui-même avait ce type d'arrière-pensées vis-à-vis de ses serpents. Mais ils étaient ses élèves, pas ses enfants.

"-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes bien la mère de Ron Weasley? , lança tout-à-coup une petite voix derrière eux.

Le professeur de potions sursauta et se retourna soudainement. Cette voix, il la connaissait bien, même très bien, pour l'avoir entendue tous les vendredis matins pendant qu'il dispensait son austère cours.

Molly, voyant l'homme se retourner, fit de même. Elle aperçut alors une fillette aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, emmêlés et des yeux de couleur noisette.

Je vous laisse, lecteurs, imaginer l'état de notre cher Severus lorsqu'il reconnut la propriétaire de la voix. Il était extrêmement surpris de voir la jeune fille, et encore plus de la voir dépasser d'autres clients pour s'immiscer dans une conversation d'adultes.

Molly, un peu ahurie de s'être fait interpeller par une gamine, lui répondit d'un ton bienveillant où l'on pouvait noter cependant un certain étonnement:

"-Oui, tout à fait, c'est cela. Pourquoi? Vous le connaissez?"

"-Oui, c'est un de mes amis, répondit Hermione Granger, car c'était bien elle, et bien qu'il ne soit pas très brillant, il a beaucoup de qualités."

Severus était estomaqué. Voir Hermione faire l'éloge de ses camarades, c'était du jamais vu. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue dire une seule parole favorable vis-à-vis des élèves qu'elle croisait. Mieux, il ne l'avait jamais entendue évoquer de potentiels _amis_.

Un soupçon d'amertume étreignit son cœur. Visiblement, elle n'entretenait pas une relation superficielle avec ces deux garçons. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, dans les mystères de leur relation.

La file se réduisait à présent, plus que trois personnes, et ce serait bientôt au tour de Severus.

Molly Weasley adressa un sourire forcé à Hermione et lui demanda, d'une voix quelque peu pincée:

"-Puis je vous demander qui vous êtes, jeune fille?

"-Hermione Granger, madame."

Molly lui adressa un regard empreint d'hostilité. Alors, c'était elle, la jeune fille qui avait voulu empoisonner son fils? Remarque, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée tant que cela, parce qu'elle le trouvait inutile. Mais d'un autre côté, Hermione venait de dire qu'elle était _amie_ avec ce gamin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Et cela, Molly ne le pardonnerait jamais à la fillette.

"-Ah oui, je me souviens. La gamine qui a voulu tuer mon bon à rien de fils. Tu aurais dû le faire, il n'en valait pas la peine. Je me suis saignée aux quatre veines pour assurer l'éducation de ce gosse, mais franchement, il n'a été qu'une bouche à nourrir inutile. Un conseil fillette...

C'était maintenant au tour de Severus de payer. Il sortit dix Gallions de sa poche, qu'il avait durement gagnés, les mettant de côté tous les mois pour offrir un cadeau de Noël à son filleul. " J'espère qu'il s'en montrera digne", pensait-il amèrement. En tout cas, l'enfant devrait en prendre soin.

"... ne t'approche plus de lui, il n'est pas question qu'il soit dévergondé par une midinette sans cervelle."

Severus se retourna, adressant un regard furieux à la matrone. Vraiment, elle était aigrie au point de pourrir la vie d'un fils non désiré, et d'insulter ceux qui daignaient reconnaître les quelques qualités de celui-ci. Il la détestait, en cet instant précis. Un soupçon de pitié le traversa, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Il plaignait vraiment Ron Weasley, d'être traité comme un "mauvais objet" par sa mère, qui se fichait comme d'une guigne de son bien-être réel.

Puis, sentant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cet endroit, il sortit du magasin et transplana vers Cokeworth, un paquet cadeau sous sa robe noire.

* * *

Hermione Granger commençait à bouillir de rage. Comment cette femme osait-elle lui parler ainsi? Elle avait le droit de choisir ses amis, quand même. Alors, cette matriarche aigrie n'avait pas à lui faire la leçon,ça, non. Elle régla la facture des livres qu'elle avait achetés, puis sortit du magasin, s'apprêtant à retrouver ses parents, qui l'attendaient au Leaky Cauldron ( Chaudron Baveur).

Elle était interloquée d'avoir rencontré Severus Snape à Flourish and Botts. Que faisait-il, là, au juste? Elle l'avait vu avec un ensemble de livres de Merlin. Bien sûr, en tant que professeur, il devait certainement offrir un cadeau instructif. Mais à qui?

Pour dire la vérité, elle ne l'imaginait absolument pas passer Noël en famille, quoique ce fût possible. Il lui paraissait vivre comme un ermite. Une autre idée traversa son esprit. Et si ce cadeau était pour lui-même, pour se fêter à lui-même un Noël en solitaire? Cette idée l'attrista.

Soudain, une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Prise d'une subite énergie, elle se dirigea en courant vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Quelques heures plus tard, ses parents et elle sortaient de la poste. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer pour fêter un réveillon à trois. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, Hermione souriait, affichant une mine réjouie. Elle était sûre d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose d'instructif pour une de ses chères connaissances.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Les personnages?

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt!

Mononoke-chan


	16. Dora et le hibou maître du Temps

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment Hermione a réussi à envoyer son cadeau à Severus par la poste moldue SANS connaître l'adresse de Severus, puis comment le 25 décembre,jour de Noël, se déroule pour **Draco** et **Severus,**

Dans ce chapitre, on verra une certaine **Dora Tonks** qui aidera **Hermione** à envoyer son précieux colis. Le personnage appartient aussi à J-K Rowling. Comme c'est une Métamorphomage, elle change d'apparence à l'envie. Là, elle a les cheveux châtains alors qu'en temps normal, ils sont rose vif..

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan,

* * *

Hermione Granger exultait. En cette fin d'après-midi du 24 décembre, elle avait eu ce que l'on pourrait appeler de la chance.

Premièrement, elle avait trouvé du premier coup les titres qui lui paraissaient adéquats pour un cadeau moldu au professeur de potions. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne serait pas dégoûté de recevoir quelques livres moldus pour Noël, ayant eu vent de nombreux préjugés des sorciers vis-à-vis des moldus.

En même temps, il leur avait fait lire des livres moldus pendant certaines de ses retenues, donc il ne devrait pas faire le difficile, en principe, face à quelques romans.

Ensuite, elle avait été dans une poste moldue qui se trouvait à quelques rues du Chaudron Baveur avec ses parents. Le problème suivant s'était rapidement posé, elle s'était souvenue qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'adresse du professeur de potions. Elle s'était alors trouvée bien embarrassée. Qu'allait-elle faire, dans ce cas?

Or, alors qu'elle se posait ces questions, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains était venue vers elle et lui avait demandé d'un ton accueillant si elle avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

Flash-Back

Hermione était en train de se disputer avec ses parents,à la poste.

"-Mais, Papa, je ne connais pas son adresse.

-Alors, comment veux-tu lui envoyer son cadeau, si tu ne connais pas son adresse, ma chérie? Écoute, il vaut mieux que tu le lui donnes à la rentrée, je suis sûr qu'il sera très content.

-Mais papa, des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues d'Hermione, Noël, c'est demain, et si je ne le lui transmets pas avant demain, c'est fichu...

-Écoute, Hermione, il y a plus grave que cela, tu ne crois pas? , lui avait aussitôt lancé sa mère, d'un ton exaspéré. On a la route à faire et il y aura sans doute du monde.

Une femme aux cheveux châtains était venue vers la fillette, entourée de ses parents, qui ne savaient que faire pour la consoler. Soudain, Hermione avait senti une aura magique, autour de cette femme. Celle-ci était une sorcière, assurément.

"-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?"

"-Je voudrais poster un colis, avait répondu Hermione en pleurant. Mais je ne connais pas l'adresse de celui à qui je dois l'envoyer...

"-Est-ce que tu connais son nom, ma petite?, lui avait répondu la jeune femme, d'un air légèrement inquiet.

"-Oui, il s'appelle Severus Snape."

A ce moment-là, la femme avait ouvert la bouche et regardait Hermione avec les yeux grands ouverts ,signe de profond étonnement, comme si elle venait de lui dire que des extraterrestres venaient de débarquer au Chaudron Baveur.

"-Voyons ma petite, tu es bien sûre que c'est pour lui, ce colis? Il est ... très particulier, lança tout à coup la sorcière en se tournant vers les parents et leur jetant un regard d'excuse. Mais bon, tous les goûts sont dans la nature. L'essentiel, c'est d'être fidèle à soi-même, avait-elle ajouté en se dirigeant vers Hermione. Tu as besoin d'un hibou, c'est bien cela?

"-Comment, il y en a ici?

"-Quelques uns, au cas où. En ce qui me concerne, en temps normal j'étudie,mais ils m'ont proposé un petit travail ici, pendant les vacances de Noël afin de gagner quelques sous. Je fais venir des hiboux et j'assure le relais pour les sorciers qui viennent ici, envoyer quelques courriers. Tiens, je vais te chercher Saturne.

Elle partit comme une flèche. Les parents Granger et leur fille entendirent un horrible bruit comme celui d'une boîte à couverts de cuisine en train de tomber sur le sol. La jeune femme, visiblement maladroite, revint quelques instants plus tard avec un regard d'excuse et un hibou noir, plutôt grand qui regardait Hermione en fronçant les yeux. Celle-ci recula, visiblement impressionnée.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait un peu peur, mais il n'y a pas plus fidèle pour porter un courrier ou un colis à un sorcier, quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve. Il a un instinct qui ne l'a jamais trompé jusqu' à présent. Tu peux être sûre que le mons..ieur à qui tu envoies ce colis le recevra demain même, si ce n'est pas ce soir."

Hermione sourit,son visage brillait, malgré les larmes.

"Allez , Saturne, porte-moi ce colis au professeur Severus Snape,trouve-le et amène lui son cadeau. Et fais attention à toi,si tu ne le lui as pas porté, tu finiras embroché, dans le feu de ma cheminée pour la Saint-Sylvestre."

Elle attacha solidement le colis à une membrane qui fut attachée autour du corps du hibou , qui partit en émettant un son aigu, et sortit par la fenêtre. La salle était vide. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione, ses parents et la jeune femme.

"-Voilà, ma chérie, tu est tranquille. Le professeur sera bien content de voir un ami à lui, dit celle-ci en plaisantant, en regardant Saturne s'éloigner.

"-Pardonnez-moi de mon indiscrétion, intervint tout à coup le père d'Hermione, mais vous connaissez aussi le professeur Snape?

"-Bien sûr, j'ai aussi étudié dans l'école où il enseigne. J'étais affreusement maladroite, et je le suis toujours. Vous ne m'avez pas entendue faire tomber la cage de Saturne?

"-Oui, mais ce n'était qu'une maladresse, répondit la mère d'Hermione, pour l'excuser.

"-Eh bien, pendant ses cours, c'était pareil. Je faisais partie de la maison Poufsouffle et je me récoltais sans cesse des retenues pour avoir cassé des fioles par-ci, par-là. Heureusement, il n'était pas trop méchant pendant ses retenues. Il me faisait nettoyer son bureau, et lire lentement quelques livres. Je me souviens même de l'avoir vu rire, une ou deux fois, lança la femme, avec nostalgie.

Hermione la regarda avec un air contemplatif. Finalement , était-il possible que le professeur en question ait été autre chose qu'un être singulièrement détestable pour les autres élèves, en dehors des Serpentard?

"-En tout cas, tu dois en avoir du courage, pour lui envoyer quelque chose. Tu fais partie de la maison Serdaigle, c'est bien cela?

"-Oui,mentit Hermione. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'un sorcier apprenne que la terreur des cachots de Poudlard recevait un cadeau d'une élève de Gryffondor.

"-J'en étais sûre, répondit la jeune femme. Les Serdaigle encore arrivent à le supporter, tellement il est exigeant. Mais je pense que tu dois être une bonne élève, non? En tout cas, cela a été un plaisir de faire ta rencontre et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu viens ici et tu demandes Dora Tonks. Ils seront ravis de te donner mes coordonnées."

"-Allez, on rentre, lança la mère d'Hermione, visiblement fatiguée."

Ils étaient alors rentrés, fatigués, et mécontents parce qu'il y avait du monde sur la route. Seule Hermione était aux anges.

* * *

Le lendemain, 25 décembre 1991, Impasse du Tisseur, Cokeworth,

Drago Malefoy s'éveillait, avec difficulté. La veille, ils avaient fait un petit souper qui changeait de leur ordinaire plutôt strict, avec quelques huîtres et crevettes. Même s'il ne s'était pas gavé, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir du lit. Il avait "la flemme".

Or, il était 8 heures du matin et s'il ne faisait pas d'effort pour se remuer, son parrain lui lancerait en guise de cadeau de Noël une réplique bien cinglante. Mu par cette crainte d'en recevoir une, il se leva, remit tant bien que mal la couverture et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Celle-ci était une salle assez sombre, pauvrement meublée,avec une cuvette de toilettes, un lavabo surplombé par un miroir carré, et une baignoire qui semblait venir du siècle précédent, tellement elle était vieille. Heureusement, le professeur de potions l'avait réparée à l'aide de divers sorts, de sorte qu'elle marchait parfaitement bien.

Le jeune garçon prit une douche, puis s'habilla, avant de descendre rejoindre son professeur dans la cuisine. Ce dernier était en train de préparer minutieusement du thé.

"Bonjour, Drago, lança-t-il d'un ton sec. As-tu bien dormi?

"Oui, parrain."

"-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous sommes aujourd'hui le jour de Noël."

"-Oui parrain."

Severus lui servit une tasse de thé, avec quelques toasts beurrés, accompagnés d'œufs au plat et de bacon. Drago garda le silence. Il ne savait que dire.

"-Pour toi, que représente ce jour?"

Drago se sentit pris de court par la question. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que Noël différait des autres jours. Se torturant les méninges pour trouver une réponse adéquate, il finit par répondre, avec accablement:

"-Je ne sais pas."

Son parrain lui jeta alors un regard perçant. Finalement, il n'était pas le seul dans ce monde à mépriser la fête de la Nativité.

"Le sapin en saura plus peut-être, lança-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. Nous pourrons peut-être lui demander la signification de ce jour."

L'homme se leva, laissant l'enfant prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, et sortit dans le jardin par la petite porte de la cuisine qui y menait.

Il se mit à contempler cet espace exigu, qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, les moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Lily Evans, son premier amour, s'étaient déroulés dans un cadre semblable à celui-ci, même si la fillette n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation d'y venir. Une fois, elle y était venue en cachette, un soir. Personne ne s'en était aperçu, sauf Severus. Il avait eu une telle frayeur qu'il lui avait dit de ne plus jamais revenir, sous peine de représailles. Elle ne s'était pas découragée et était venue lorsqu'elle était sûre que personne ne pût la voir. Elle était drôlement astucieuse, pensa-t-il avec amertume, en regardant les murs du jardin couverts de lierre.

Soudain, il vit une forme noire foncer sur lui. S'écartant soudain, il put voir que la créature était un hibou noir, de taille plutôt grande, au regard austère et singulièrement froid.

L'oiseau portait un colis de couleur blanche. Un cadeau, de toute évidence. Intérieurement,Severus fut pris d'émotion. Qui pouvait lui avoir offert un cadeau, à lui, le rebut des sorciers de l'humanité? Soudain, un soupçon de méfiance le reprit. Ne s'agissait-il pas d'un cadeau empoisonné, qui lui avait été envoyé pour lui nuire?

Dégainant sa baguette,il lança un "Specialis Revelio". Le paquet s'ouvrit, ne laissant apparaître que quelques livres. D'un air suspicieux, il examina les titres. Ce fut avec la plus grande surprise qu'il se rendit compte que les titres étaient moldus. Il les regarda avec la plus grande attention. Il s'agissait de "Crime et Châtiment" de Fiodor Dostoïevski, "Vie et destin" de Vassili Grossman, "Le Moine" de Matthew Gregory Lewis ainsi que "La Pierre de Lune" de William Wilkie Collins.

Il était estomaqué. Qui avait pu lui faire un cadeau d'une telle envergure? Caressant le hibou, qui de toute évidence, l'appréciait, il se demandait quelle avait été la personne suffisamment folle pour lui avoir fait un tel présent.

Ce fut sans compter l'arrivée dans le jardin de Drago qui avait oublié toute retenue et s'était jeté dans ses bras, le serrant avec affection et disant "-Merci, Merci infiniment, Parrain, je suis très touché, tu as dû te ruiner pour moi."

Même s'il n'en pensait pas moins,Severus était heureux de voir son filleul exprimer un peu de gratitude. Il sentait que ces moments, aussi bons qu'ils étaient, restaient éphémères et résolut d'en profiter, tant qu'ils dureraient, tenant le frêle garçon blond dans ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte chaleureuse.

* * *

Alors , chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Les personnages de Drago, d'Hermione, de Tonks et de Severus?

Je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos reviews, ce que vous en avez pensé et de vous répondre personnellement.

A bientôt.


	17. Soupe d'orties et fuite d'un cerveau

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui suit l'épisode de Noël. La mère d'Hermione Granger rentre du travail , trois jours après Noël, et découvre que sa fille a disparu. Elle est alarmée. Nous allons voir pourquoi Hermione a disparu.

Nous verrons aussi Severus et Drago souper ensemble, autour d'une soupe d'orties, et réfléchir sur les préjugés de l'aristocratie Sang-Pur. Nous verrons le jeune Drago en proie à des hésitations et des doutes concernant les valeurs qui lui sont inculquées par son père d'une part, et par son parrain, d'autre part.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan,

* * *

27 décembre 1991

Hermione était furieuse. Les fêtes de Noël ne s'étaient, mais alors, pas du tout bien passées pour elle. Au contraire, ça avait été un désastre.

Premièrement, les enfants du quartier avaient pris la détestable habitude de la persifler, chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient, en la traitant de castor, de monstre, de rat des bibliothèques et autres appellations peu flatteuses.

Elle avait malheureusement dû les croiser la veille. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de gamins qui étaient avec elle à l'école primaire. Ils ne cessaient de se moquer d'elle mais là, ça avait été le pompon. L'un d'eux, dont elle avait oublié le nom, lui avait lancé, alors qu'elle allait acheter le journal:

"-Hé, Granger, tu sais que des monstres de ton genre, on n'en fabrique plus, le moule est cassé! Ha!Ha!Ha!

Ses acolytes, s'étaient mis à ricaner haut et très fort, ce qui avait suscité un regard furieux d'une vieille dame qui passait par là.

Hermione avait décidé de ne pas lui prêter attention. Il n'était qu'un abruti fini, alors, pourquoi devrait-elle se soucier de ses paroles.

"-Certains disent que t'es une sorcière, pas vrai! Tu voles sur un balai, tu transformes les gens en crapauds et tu leurs prépares des potions dégoûtantes. "

Hermione avait brusquement réagi, à cette affirmation honteuse. Les potions n'étaient pas dégoûtantes, elles pouvaient être bénéfiques comme maléfiques. tout dépendait de la potion en question. Elle était furieuse face à un tel mépris pour une matière dans laquelle elle faisait énormément d'efforts pour progresser, en vain. De plus, il ne devait rien savoir, ce petit imbécile. D'un ton acerbe, elle cracha:

"-Les potions ne sont pas dégoûtantes. Si tu veux, je peux te faire avaler de la Goutte du Mort Vivant, c'est très bon, tu te régaleras, j'en suis certaine."

Les garçons l'avaient alors regardée avec une expression de surprise mêlée de frayeur. Se pourrait-il que cette potion existât réellement? Et que la magie existât réellement?Qu'Hermione Granger fût véritablement une sorcière?

Se rendant compte de sa bévue, Hermione était partie en courant, affolée. N'était-elle pas en train de révéler l'existence de la communauté magique, qui devait rester cachée à tout prix?

* * *

Lorsqu'elle fut revenue à la maison,avec le journal, elle était hors d'haleine. Sans le savoir, elle avait violé la loi, en mentionnant l'existence de la goutte du Mort Vivant face à un enfant moldu. Elle s'en voulait atrocement. Le ministère de la Magie allait sans doute partir à sa recherche,elle serait jugée, condamnée à une peine de prison sévère, et pire, dans tout cela, était que ses amis ne lui parleraient plus, sans doute.

Montant dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit, et se laissa à elle-même, à contempler le plafond. Elle était seule, ses parents étaient partis au cabinet, pour travailler.

Dans sa tête, elle vit défiler les images de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat. Ces garçons, qui avaient été bons envers elle, n'allaient-ils pas désormais l'ignorer superbement,à cause de cette faute?

Soudain, une autre image passa devant son visage. Celle d'un homme adulte, grand, mince mais robuste, aux cheveux noirs et gras lui tombant sur les épaules. Il avait le visage pâle qui affichait une expression maussade.

Un frisson de terreur la traversa. _Severus Snape_! Comment allait-il réagir, s'il apprenait sa bêtise? Il serait horriblement déçu, et ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Il lui avait déjà pardonné une fois, mais ne laisserait pas passer un comportement inapproprié une seconde fois.

Elle se mit à pleurer, le cœur déchiré par la culpabilité, qui la traversait de toutes parts. Elle ne voulait plus vivre.

Soudain, elle vit, contre le mur opposé à celui où se trouvait son lit, les livres, soigneusement rangés sur une étagère. Prise d'une énergie mystérieuse, elle se leva, et contempla les livres, touchant leur reliure avec précaution. Elle regarda plus attentivement les titres. _Robinson Crusoe;Uncle's Tom Cabin; The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe;The secret Garden; The Little Lord Fauntleroy...  
_

Soudain, Hermione, les yeux brillants, venait de se rendre de quelque chose. Les héros de ces livres avaient un point en commun. A un moment, ils quittaient un lieu pour en découvrir un autre, où des mystères , des réalités qu'ils ne connaissaient pas jusqu'à présent, les attendaient, qu'elles soient réalistes, fantastiques ou purement merveilleuses. Ils avaient eu le courage, ou bien avaient été contraints par le destin, de découvrir un autre univers.

Prise d'un sentiment de fébrilité, Hermione se dirigea vers mon armoire où elle sortit un grand sac à dos.

 _Maintenant, commençait l'aventure_.

* * *

27 décembre 1991

18h00 . Banlieue de Londres

Mrs Granger était inquiète. Elle avait senti qu'Hermione n'allait pas très bien, depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se demandait s'il ne faudrait pas l'emmener voir un médecin, pour l'examiner et la soigner, éventuellement.

Elle venait de rentrer du travail. La maison avait l'air étrangement vide, comme si personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Hermione était silencieuse, mais quand même!

Prise d'un étrange sentiment d'appréhension, elle monta les escaliers.. Non, elle exagérait. Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre, en train de faire ses devoirs de vacances, tout allait bien.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de sa fille, et vit , à sa grande horreur, que le lit était vide. Pire, les affaires d'Hermione avaient disparu. Pire, Hermione _avait_ disparu!

Prise de panique, elle se mit à hurler!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Puis, épuisée par sa longue journée et le terrible évènement, qui venait de se produire, elle se mit à pleurer. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas sa fille chérie, toujours si sage et si avide d'apprendre! Ce n'était pas possible, pas _elle_.

* * *

Plus tard, 19 heures 30 , Cokeworth

Drago était en train de finir les devoirs de métamorphose que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donnés pour les vacances de Noël, quand soudain, Severus entra dans sa chambre.

"-Viens, Drago, allons souper. Tu finiras tes devoirs de métamorphose plus tard, je dois te parler."

Plus que surpris, Drago suivit son parrain,jusque dans la cuisine, où l'odeur de verdure envahissait les moindres recoins.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, lança Drago en voyant le liquide vert d'une casserole, qui était en train de bouillir.

"-De la soupe d'orties. , répliqua Severus d'un ton sec, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très bon, tu n'en as jamais goûté, je parie."

"-Non, pas du tout, répondit Drago, en faisant la grimace.J'espère que cela ne pique pas.

"-Non, pas quand elles sont cuites, j'en ai fait parce qu'il y avait des orties dans tous les recoins du jardin, et rien ne vaut une bonne soupe d'orties en hiver, pour se refaire une santé.

"-Ce n'est pas un plat très courant chez les sorciers, rétorqua Drago, en s'asseyant sur une chaise, en face de Severus. Bien qu'il fît de moins en moins le difficile sur la nourriture,il conservait toujours les préjugés de l'aristocratie sorcière.

Son parrain lui jeta un regard noir, et répliqua sur un ton amer:

"-Effectivement, l'ortie est le légume du pauvre, alors les classes aristocratiques sorcières, comme les Malefoy, se refusent à manger la mauvaise herbe. Tu peux être sûr,Drago Lucius Malefoy, que ma mère, qui était une sorcière de sang-pur, en faisait souvent. Il s'agit même de sa recette, que tu vois là, je peux te l'assurer, ajouta-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

"Cela m'a aidé à ne pas tomber d'inanition, pensait-il avec un sentiment de nostalgie fort désagréable. En effet, si Eileen Prince, n'avait pas appris à cuisiner les légumes du jardin,y compris l'ortie, il serait déjà mort, à l'heure qu'il était. Car jamais son père ne se serait soucié de l'alimenter, contrairement à sa mère. Il cherchait au contraire à le laisser mourir de faim, à faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse. Pas comme sa mère. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé son fils unique crever de faim, jamais.

"-Ce n'est pas trop infect, j'espère, lança Drago, effrayé à l'idée de devoir manger une soupe qui le dégoûterait, à coup sûr.

"-Goûte et tu verras, lança Severus, qui était en train de servir la soupe à présent.

Drago prit une cuillerée et se rendit compte que la soupe avait un goût très particulier, bien moins amer que celui des légumes qu'il lui avait fait goûter jusqu'à présent. Il n'osait pas le reconnaître , mais le liquide ne le rebutait pas,bien au contraire. Il était fin, agréable et simple.

"-Alors, la mauvaise herbe n'est pas trop mal accueillie; à ce que je vois, souligna l'homme, en regardant son filleul se délecter avec le maigre souper qu'il lui avait servi.

Il se réjouissait intérieurement de voir l'héritier Malefoy manger avec plaisir une soupe que ses aïeux auraient renvoyée d'un geste de la main, sans ménagement, si jamais leurs elfes de maison s'étaient avisés de leur en servir. Finalement, le gosse comprenait enfin ce que c'était que d'apprécier l'ordinaire d'un sorcier de condition modeste, qui avait dû traverser des périodes de famine, de manque d'amour, et avait appris à savourer ce qu'on lui donnait.

"-L'ortie est bonne pour la santé, parrain?", demanda Drago.

"-Bonne? Très bonne,je dirais même. Tu peux même te passer de viande quand tu en consommes. C'est un aliment très nourrissant, riche en vitamines, et qui soigne les divers problèmes de santé. Les sorciers comme les moldus des milieux populaires ont appris à l'apprécier, durant des siècles. Maintenant, le rapport à la nourriture est différent, les gens n'en mangent plus vraiment. Mais il est vrai qu'elle est excellente pour la santé, et je tenais à t'en faire goûter. Tu es jeune encore, mais l'apprentissage du goût se fait très tôt, et il est important de le faire, pour préserver sa santé."

En écoutant Severus parler, Drago se rendit compte que les yeux noirs qui le regardaient avec attention et sagesse, brillaient d'un éclat qu'il y avait rarement perçu. Si son parrain se montrait sévère et impitoyable, la plupart du temps, Drago savait qu'il pouvait être tendre, laquelle tendresse se manifestait par le don de certaines leçons de vie, qu'il avait certainement apprises dans la douleur.

"-N'en parle pas à ton père, mon enfant, et si tu veux, je te garderai ce souvenir en sécurité. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Lucius découvre que je t'ai fait partager ma modeste existence, et encore moins que je t'ai fait manger de la "mauvaise herbe" . Je voulais te parler d'autre chose. Hermione Granger est recherchée partout. Elle a disparu."

L'enfant regarda son parrain avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Ce n'était pas possible! Il n'avait jamais entendu Severus lui faire de tels contes.

L'homme lui mit sous les yeux l'édition de Sorcier du soir où l'on voyait, en grand, la photographie d'Hermione Granger, qui les regardait avec gravité. En haut, le titre affichait "UNE NEE-MOLDUE A DISPARU!"

"Granger?La Sang-de..."

"-N'utilise pas ce terme, cracha l'homme avec hargne. C'est gravissime. Elle risque gros, tu comprends. Et s'il ne la retrouvent pas à temps, la communauté sorcière aura des ennuis. Ses parents sont moldus et sont affolés. Nous risquons d'être impliqués à un moment ou un autre. Si Dumbledore me demande de faire quelque chose, ce qui est parfaitement possible, Drago, comme tu est au courant, jure-moi sur ta magie que tu ne révèleras jamais ces informations à tes parents. Jamais."

Drago se demandait vraiment qui il devait croire. Son père , ou son parrain? Lucius lui inculquait avec force les idées Sang-Purs, qui stipulaient que tout ce qui n'était pas Sang-Pur était de la vermine. Severus, au contraire, lui enseignait avec rigueur les limites qu'il ne devrait en aucun cas franchir. Il lui apprenait à respecter les autres, et à les tenir à distance, à se protéger de leur influence, surtout lorsqu'elle pouvait constituer une menace.

Résigné, l'enfant tendit sa main et fit le serment de ne rien révéler, au risque de perdre tous ses pouvoirs, ce qu'il ne souhaitait à aucun prix. Être un sorcier était la seule chose, qui lui importait, désormais.

Ainsi, lecteurs, le jeune garçon devenait une autre personne lorsqu'il vivait chez son parrain, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Severus savait que les bons moments qu'il passait avec lui dans cet endroit ne dureraient pas longtemps, car bientôt, ils reviendraient à Poudlard, où Drago reprendrait ses airs bravaches et ses manies foncièrement détestables, même pour les élèves de Serpentard. Enfin, surtout pour ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être des sorciers aristocrates et de Sang-Pur, pensait amèrement Severus.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? L'attitude d'Hermione? La réaction de ses parents? Le souper entre Severus et son filleul?

J'ai choisi la soupe d'orties comme souper, car honnêtement, j'imaginais vraiment le professeur de potions se délecter avec. :)

Je serai ravie de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires, e vos suggestions.

A bientôt.


	18. Mangemort et recherche d'une intello

Bonjour tout le monde :),

Je reviens avec le dix-huitième chapitre, qui mettra en scène la réunion formée à Poudlard le 28 décembre par Albus Dumbledore, les professeurs de Poudlard et Alastor Mugrey, qui est accompagné de sa jeune apprentie, Nymphadora Tonks.

Tous décident à propos d'une solution pour retrouver Hermione Granger, étant donné que le ministère de la Magie propose une récompense de 150 Gallions à ceux qui la retrouveront. Severus est finalement chargé par le directeur de la retrouver.

Ainsi, Severus laisse Drago à l'impasse du Tisseur et part, à la demande de Dumbledore, du côté d'une petite ville pas si inconnue que ça...

Je tiens ensuite à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé, et aussi ceux qui me laisseront une review pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé, avec leurs commentaires, leur point de vue, leurs remarques. Cela m'aiderait à progresser sur le plan de l'écriture.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement, et à bientôt.

* * *

28 décembre 1991

Albus Dumbledore lisait le journal d'un air affolé. Le ministère de la Magie proposait une récompense de cent cinquante Gallions pour celui qui retrouverait Hermione Granger.

Le directeur se disait que pareille opportunité ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. Il y en allait alors ainsi de leur intérêt de la retrouver au plus vite.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait convoqué les directeurs des quatre maisons, à savoir Minerva, Pomona, Filius et Severus. Il avait besoin d'eux à ce moment-là.

Il avait également fait appel à un Auror, qui était également un vieil ami, Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil. Celui-ci était arrivé en quatrième vitesse, accompagné de sa jeune apprentie, qui n'était autre que Nymphadora Tonks, ou , puisque la dame en question refuse que nous l'appelions par son prénom entier, Dora.

Le directeur entendit soudain des bruits de pas monter jusqu'à son bureau. Ils arrivaient. La réunion pourrait alors commencer.

* * *

"-Comment? Ce n'est pas possible? Hermione Granger? , lança Tonks, avec un ton de parfaite incrédulité.

"-Pourquoi, Nymphadora?, lui demanda Maugrey, d'un ton dubitatif.

"-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, riposta la jeune femme dont le teint et la chevelure commençaient à devenir rouge vif. Pourquoi, Alastor? Je vais te dire, c'est parce que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours une gamine qui portait ce nom. Elle était avec ses parents. Elle avait fait un petit caprice, mais bon rien de grave, elle a pu avoir ce qu'elle voulait, ajouta-t-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard du professeur de potions.

"-Attendez, Miss Tonks, l'arrêta Dumbledore. Vous dites que vous l'avez rencontrée l'autre jour? Quel jour?

"-C'était une gamine brune , avec des cheveux ébouriffés, comme sur la photo...

"-Épargnez -nous vos commentaires, s'il vous plaît , coupa le professeur McGonagall, d'un ton abrupt. Dites nous plutôt quel jour vous l'avez rencontrée.

"Eh bien.. c'était le 24 décembre au soir, je travaillais au bureau de la poste moldue. Je l'ai vue avec ses parents, elle avait besoin d'aide pour poster un colis. Je lui ai alors amené un hibou de ma collection."

Tonks se tut. Elle en avait assez dit.

-"Ce que je vais vous demander est très difficile. Vous devrez me la retrouver, dans les trois jours qui suivent."

"-C'est irréaliste, Albus, objecta Minerva qui trouva que le directeur allait trop loin, dans les demandes qu'il leur faisait.

Dumbledore plaça sous leurs yeux une immense carte.

"-Ceci est la carte du monde sorcier qui permet de repérer les sorciers, ou qu'ils se trouvent, .

Il appuya dessus et ses collègues virent que la carte représentait le Royaume-Uni.

"-Je vais devoir confier cette carte à l'un d'entre vous. Voyons, à qui vais-je la remettre?

Son visage affichait maintenant une expression calculatrice, qui semblait de mauvais augure pour les autres enseignants. Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus lança:

"-Je la remets entre vos mains, Severus.

Le professeur de potion afficha une mine insondable lorsqu'il entendit le directeur prononcer son nom.

"-NON!"

Celui qui avait prononcé ce refus était Alastor Maugrey, qui s'approcha de Snape, une expression suspicieuse sur son visage, son Œil magique le scrutant de toutes parts.

"-Montrez-moi votre bras, Snape! Et vite! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre."

A contrecoeur, Severus leva son bras droit,et remonta sa manche. Sur l'avant-bras, la marque des Ténèbres, hideuse marque des Mangemorts, était gravée sur sa peau pâle.

"-Il y a des marques qui ne s'effacent pas. Et qui ne s'effaceront jamais, Snape., lança Maugrey d'un ton prenant les autres à témoin, il clama:

"-Severus Snape est un Mangemort.

"-Calmez-vous, Alastor, lança Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. Il est vrai qu'il était un Mangemort. Mais il ne l'est plus. Il a rejoint notre camp avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"-Bien sûr, on a peur des Détraqueurs, n'est-ce pas, Snape? Et on ferait tout pour leur échapper, ironisa Maugrey. Dumbledore vous fait confiance peut-être, Snape, mais je soutiens qu'il s'est trompé. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un serpent au milieu des elfes.

Severus lui jeta un regard plein de haine. Bien sûr, pour nombre de personnes, il était toujours du côté obscur. Il ne suscitait que méfiance, amertume et acrimonie chez les Aurors qui l'avaient côtoyé. Il était extrêmement dangereux, selon eux. C'était une erreur que de le laisser en liberté pour ces soi-disant garants de l'ordre.

"-Taisez-vous, Alastor, lança une voix féminine, agacée.

Les deux homme se tournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix, qui n'était autre que Pomona Chourave.

"-Vos enfantillages me paraissent pathétiques. Severus a été un Mangemort. Il ne l'est plus, maintenant...

"-Un Mangemort le reste toujours.

"Certes, le coupa Chourave, prise d'une colère que Severus lui avait rarement vue, mais _il_ a fait l'effort d'essayer de transcender sa situation et de mettre sa connaissance de la magie noire au service de la lumière. J'ai confiance en lui.

"-Vous êtes trop bonne et trop naïve, Mrs Chourave. Pour vous, il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une Tentacula Vénéneuse...

CLAC!

Les professeurs et Tonks furent abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

Pomona Chourave, la figure si douce, si maternelle de Poudlard, venait d'avoir giflé Alastor Maugrey, l'Auror le plus craint de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre.

"-Dites encore du mal de Severus et vous le regretterez amèrement, siffla la brave femme, avec une lueur d'hostilité que les autres ne lui avaient encore jamais vue dans le regard. Il est notre collègue, notre ami et il a prouvé sa valeur. Il la prouve toujours. Je pense sincèrement qu'on peut lui confier la recherche de Miss Granger.

Alastor Maugrey, furieux ne savait que dire. Puis il lança d'un ton courroucé:

"Vos manies m'agacent de plus en plus, Dumbledore. Vous vous démerderez sans moi, cette-fois-ci. Viens, Dora.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air sévère.

"-VIENS, j'ai dit, s'époumona Maugrey. Il la saisit aussitôt par le bras. Elle le suivit, mais avec un regard de telle hargne qu'il la lâcha aussitôt. On les entendit se disputer dans les escaliers.

"-Voilà qui règle la question. Severus, tenez, dit le directeur d'une voix lasse.

Il lui remit la carte, le regarda dans les yeux tentant de lire son esprit. Malheureusement pour lui, l'esprit était vide. Severus avait opposé ses barrières mentales au regard perçant de Dumbledore.

* * *

De retour à l'impasse du Tisseur, Severus intima à Drago l'ordre de ne pas sortir de la maison, sous aucun prétexte, sous peine de perdre ses pouvoirs magiques. La menace effraya l'héritier Malefoy, qui se promit de se tenir à carreau, afin de ne pas provoquer le déshonneur des Malefoy.

Severus s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il consultait à présent la carte depuis trois heures, sans y trouver le nom cherché. Il y avait trop de nom, trop de sorciers. Il finirait par devenir fou, à cause de cette fichue responsabilité que lui avait infligée Dumbledore.

Soudain, au moment où il pensait que Granger avait fini par se volatiser pour de bon, il vit quelque chose qui l'étonna.

Sur la carte, dans la ville de Little Whinghing, dans le Surrey., un petit point portant le nom de "Hermione Granger" venait de faire son apparition.

Il regarda de plus près pour vérifier que son imagination ne lui jouait pas un tour. Non, il s'agissait bien de cela. Hermione Granger venait d'entrer dans la banlieue de Little Whinging.

Prenant, une résolution, il appela son filleul.

"Drago?

Le jeune garçon arriva en toute hâte et lança:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , parrain?"

"-Je m'en vais. tâche de rester sage. Ne sors de la maison sous aucun prétexte sinon tu perdras tes pouvoirs magiques, lui dit-il d'un ton sec, qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Puis, il sortit de la maison, et transplana.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? La confrontation entre Maugrey et Severus?

Merci de votre attention, et à bientôt.


	19. Cruauté des Dursley envers Hermione

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela me permet de progresser dans l'écriture des fan-fictions et d'avoir un échange avec les lecteurs/lectrices par message privé.

Je reviens avec le dix-neuvième chapitre qui montrera le périple d'Hermione jusque dans la banlieue de Little Whinghing, puis ce qui lui est arrivé ensuite. Nous verrons aussi les tuteurs de Harry Potter et leur comportement vis-à-vis de la meilleure amie de leur neveu.

Ensuite, dans le **chapitre suivant** nous verrons arriver un certain professeur de potions aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu dans la petite ville où habitent les Dursley et ce qui s'ensuivra par la suite. Attention, violences.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

29 décembre 1991, Little Whinghing

Hermione Granger était exténuée. Elle avait marché pendant des heures et des heures. Elle avait dormi les deux nuits précédentes près de deux décharges publiques, qui n'étaient pas des hôtels cinq étoiles. Par exemple, elle avait été réveillée à quatre heures du matin par deux chiens errants qui avaient tenté de la mordre. Elle s'était alors enfuie en courant à toute vitesse, ne voulant en aucun cas attraper la rage.

L'aube grisâtre venait de pointer son nez, tel un enfant qui s'éveille, sortant son visage de dessous son édredon, le matin.

Hermione était épuisée, au bord de l'inanition. Elle n'avait plus qu'un paquet de biscuits dans son sac à dos, qui lui pesait horriblement, à présent. Après, elle s'en remettrait à la grâce de Dieu, ou de toute âme charitable qui lui tendrait la main.

Elle venait d'arriver dans l'avenue de Magnolia Crescent, et marchait à présent, son lourd sac sur le dos, jetant un regard fatigué sur les pelouses impeccables, les voitures rutilantes des habitants. Vraiment, Little Whinghing était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une banlieue aisée!

Soudain, elle aperçut un groupe de quatre jeunes garçons qui se tenaient devant elle. Méfiante, elle leur jeta un regard s'agissait sans doute du même genre de gamins que ceux qui l'avaient insultée , il y a deux jours. Elle se promit de faire très attention.

Tout à coup, l'un d'eux, un grand garçon, maigre, efflanqué, avec une tête de rat, chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de son voisin, un garçon blond, si gros et si gras qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cochon avec une perruque.L'autre esquissa un sourire malveillant , puis souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille des autres garçons. Une seconde plus tard, ils fonçaient vers elle.

Effrayée, elle enleva son sac, afin d'en sortir sa baguette magique. Mais il était trop tard. Elle reçut un coup de poing magistral au milieu de la figure, et éprouva une douleur aiguë au nez. Ce dernier semblait tordu et cassé, et des gouttes de sang coulaient maintenant des narines.

Cependant, elle n'était pas inconsciente, et parvenait à entendre ce que disaient ses agresseurs:

"-Bon, on fait quoi , maintenant?"

"-On la ramène à la maison, lança une voix aiguë,les 750 livres sont pour moi."

"-C'est pas juste, Big D, lança quelqu'un d'autre, on l'a capturée à quatre. Chacun sa part."

"-Maman va décider, lança d'un ton malveillant le garçon à la voix aiguë.Allez, on y va."

Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait. Épuisée, tétanisée de peur et trop faible pour bouger, la fillette se laissa emporter, comme une misérable poupée de chiffon.

Ils arrivèrent au croisement de Magnolia Crescent avec Privet Drive, puis s'engouffrèrent dans cette avenue, tenant la fillette comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire trophée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le numéro 4, une femme grande, maigre et blonde au visage chevalin qui arrosait le parterre de fleurs, lâcha soudain son arrosoir,en les voyant. Portant les mains à sa bouche, elle hurla, en direction de la fenêtre qui se trouvait près d'elle.

"Que..Duddy. DUDDY! Les enfants, que..Qu'est-ce que vous me ramenez-là? Vernon, hurla-t-elle. VERNON!

Tout à coup, suite à ses hurlements, un homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un morse sortit en hâte de la maison et rejoignit le groupe de jeunes voyous, qui tenaient la fillette, à bout de bras.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes là, fils? , lança l'homme d'un ton méprisant. Une mendiante? Tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser crever à la rue. Ces gens-là ne valent pas mieux que la vermine! "

Hermione était indignée! elle avait l'air lamentable, mais elle ne méritait quand même pas qu'on la traite de vermine, pas à ce point-là. Armée par l'énergie du désespoir, elle se mit à crier, d'une voix aiguë:

"-Chuis pas de la vermine, M'sieur, Chuis pas de la vermine."

Dieu, ce qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle s'en voulait horriblement. Pourquoi avait-elle quitté sans ménagement le cocon douillet que ses parents lui avaient offert, si c'était pour tomber entre les mains de ces gens horribles? Pourquoi avait-elle mentionné la goutte du Mort Vivant, alors que c'était strictement interdit, en dehors de Poudlard? Elle se sentait tellement minable.

"-Papa, lança le gros garçon, les 750 livres sont pour nous. On a fait une bonne affaire, moi et mes associés."

Les garçons se mirent à éclater d'un rire hilare,et furent rejoint bientôt par Vernon.

"-Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, Mr Dursley, lança le garçon à face de rat, vous savez, M'sieur, la fille qui était recherchée aux infos, hier soir. Ils proposaient une récompense de 750 livres pour elle."

Les yeux de l'homme se réduisirent jusqu'à n'être que deux petites fentes. Son visage devint violacé. Pris d'une forte agitation, il lança à la femme au visage chevalin.

"Pétunia, pose-là sur le canapé et appelle tout de suite le numéro vert. Il faut que nous ayons ces 750 livres tout de suite. "

Proche de l'inconscience ,Hermione était écœurée. Ainsi, ils la recherchaient, dans le monde moldu, et peut-être aussi dans le monde sorcier. Elle était considérée à présent comme une criminelle, comme un vulgaire objet échangé contre une somme d'argent. Elle était dégoûtée de se voir ainsi vendre par des gens aussi abominables.

"Hé! M'sieur Dursley, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, là-dedans, lança un des garçons, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Il tenait le sac à dos de la jeune fille et en avait sorti quelque chose.

Il exhibait à présent la baguette magique d'Hermione.

Le visage de Vernon Dursley devint pâle, affreusement pâle. Celui de Pétunia aussi. Elle porta ses mains à la bouche, puis, contre toute attente, se mit à pleurer.

L'homme lança d'une voix doucereuse, faussement compatissante:

"-Oh, Pétunia, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour une porteuse de ce machin. Elle est comme ta sœur, c'est ça, ta sœur chérie, celle que tu ne voulais plus voir parce qu'elle en avait un. HAHA!HA!HA!

Pétunia, horrifiée, se mit à vomir. Elle avait tellement honte, à présent, tellement honte! _Lily_! Pourquoi était-elle si horriblement jalouse d'elle? Pourquoi l'avait-elle méprisée, alors que Lily l'aimait tant? Pourquoi avait-elle maltraité Harry?

Son mari lança à Hermione , d'un ton mauvais:

"-Tu vois, nous avons eu la bienveillance d'accueillir un monstre comme toi sous notre toit. Toutes ces histoires seront terminées , on te remettra à la police, et nous serons remerciés. Nous avons bon cœur, et tu devrais nous remercier à genoux."

"C'est faux, riposta Hermione, avec tout ce qui lui restait de forces. Puis d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, elle cracha:

"Vous n'êtes pas des bonnes personnes, et cette maison n'est pas un foyer. Je plains le sorcier qui s'est trouvé sous votre toit.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF!

Elle s'était pris une torgnole de la part de l'homme.

Son nez coulait à présent abondamment, misérablement cassé. De plus, à sa grande horreur, il lui avait cassé deux dents. Celles auxquelles elle devait faire le plus attention. Elle poussa un cri étouffé de douleur et de souffrance. Vraiment, elle exécrait ces gens-là.

"-Pétunia, jette-là, au placard; tout de suite."

"-Non, Vernon!"

Les quatre garçons ainsi que son mari la regardèrent d'un air interloqué.

Ce devait être la première fois que Pétunia Evans, née Dursley, prenait la défense d'un sorcier, ou plutôt d'une sorcière. En effet, depuis que Harry était parti à Poudlard, il lui arrivait d'avoir une pensée douce-amère pour son neveu, ainsi que pour sa sœur. Elle était dégoûtée,... si jamais Lily n'avait jamais rencontré ce garçon sale et misérable de l'Impasse du Tisseur, peut-être serait-elle encore-là, à discuter, à rire avec elle et à partager de bons moments avec elle . Elle en éprouvait une vilaine piqûre au cœur. Elle aurait voulu voir le fils Snape traîné par les forces de l'ordre, envoyé aux travaux forcés, avec des chaînes et un boulet attaché aux chevilles comme un galérien. Il ne méritait que la potence, selon elle. Elle ne lui souhaitait que ça, qu'il fût mis aux fers.

Ainsi, en voyant Hermione,cette petite fille si frêle, si amochée par les quatre garçons qu se tenaient devant elle, elle eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de Lily Evans, qui lui disait"Non, Pétunia, pas elle! Laisse-la tranquille, s'il te plaît? Épargne une sorcière, pour moi, s'il te plaît!"

Elle ne savait que faire. A qui devait-elle obéir? A son mari, si _normal_ , ou bien au souvenir de sa sœur si "anormale", mais tellement...exceptionnelle?

"-Piers, appela tout à coup Vernon.

"-Oui, M'sieur?"

"-Casse-moi ce machin en deux! Et vite!"

Hermione, qui venait de voir, ce qui s'était passé, hurla! Non,pas sa baguette! Elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux! Tout sauf sa baguette!

Le garçon à face de rat, ricana d'un air torve, puis d'un geste décidé, cassa la baguette en deux.

En entendant le bois de sa baguette se fissurer, avec un bruit affreux, Hermione ne put plus tenir plus longtemps et fondit en larmes.

D'un air triomphal, Vernon la saisit , puis écarta brusquement Pétunia qui tentait de le retenir, de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il allait faire, Rien n'y fit.

Vernon enferma la fillette blessée, meurtrie, qui pleurait toujours, dans le placard sous l'escalier, avec la poussière et les araignées.

Puis, se tournant vers Pétunia qui continuait à sangloter, tenue par son fils, il cracha:

"-Pétunia, je pensais que tu étais normale. Tu m'as dit que tu avais coupé les ponts avec ces monstres...

"-Mais je suis normale, Vernon, je te le jure..., se mit à crier Pétunia,désespérée...

"-Non, sinon, tu n'aurais pas défendu ce monstre..."

Il la saisit par son corsage saumon, et lui asséna une telle gifle qu'elle tomba, contre la porte du placard.

"-Salope, pute, ordure, je n'aurais jamais dû t'épouser, sale anormale! Comment as-tu osé donné naissance à mon fils? éructa-t-il en la frappant partout sur le visage.

"Non, Dudley, reste en dehors de tout cela,dit-il d'un ton faussement rassurant, cette pauvresse n'est pas ta mère,; ordure, hurla-t-il en se tournant vers Pétunia, tu as osé souiller ma famille. Nous avons été trop bons envers toi, misérable , on n'aurait jamais dû t'accueillir sous notre toit,sale anormale, continuait-il en la martelant de coups. Aide-moi fils."

Dudley, furieux d'apprendre que cette femme n'était pas sa mère ( du moins selon ce que disait Vernon), se mit à donner des coups de pied dans le corps de Pétunia qui se trouvait maintenant à terre, suivi bientôt par ses acolytes.

Elle n'était plus qu'une chose informe, battue par les deux êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers , à savoir son mari et son fils. Ils étaient maintenant cinq à s'acharner sur elle. Elle avait tellement mal partout, qu'elle aurait tout donné pour mourir et rejoindre sa petite sœur chérie dans un autre monde, où elles joueraient ensemble pour l'éternité.

Soudain,la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Son mari et son fils s'immobilisèrent, tout comme les trois brutes que Dudley appelait ses "amis".

A cet instant-là, même si Pétunia Evans Dursley ignorait encore l'identité de l'inconnu qui venait d'avoir sonné à la porte, elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose.

Pour la jalousie, l'acrimonie dont elle avait fait preuve à l'égard de sa sœur défunte, ainsi que pour la cruauté dont elle s'était rendue coupable vis-à-vis de son neveu, elle était en train de recevoir un châtiment sans pareille. Et c'était par le fait d'être battue et défigurée par ceux qu'elle aimait le plus que sa méchanceté et son ignominie se trouvaient, à juste titre, punies.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs et lectrices, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Les personnages?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos remarques et vos questions, si vous en avez!

Merci et à bientôt!


	20. Un sauveur inattendu

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des **reviews** et qui m'en laissent pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé.Cela me permet de progresser dans l'écriture et d'avoir un échange avec les lecteurs.

Le vingtième chapitre relatera l'arrivée de **Severus Tobias Snape** , qui a localisé **Hermione** grâce à la carte donnée par Dumbledore, chez les **Dursley**. Nous verrons ensuite quels seront les conséquences pour les tuteurs de Harry,pour Hermione; et surtout l'échange de Severus avec Pétunia Dursley.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan,

* * *

En entendant la porte, Vernon Dursley se tourna vers son épouse, qui était à présent dans un piteux état, suite aux coups qu'elle venait de recevoir, et cria:

"Allez, va ouvrir, tout de suite."

Elle se mit à gémir; Elle avait horriblement mal partout, et sans doute, les cinq individus lui avaient cassé plusieurs os.

"-Bouge toi, sale chienne, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.", continua l'homme à face de morse.

Un des quatre garçons la saisit brutalement et la projeta contre la porte d'entrée. Étouffant un cri de douleur, elle prit son courage à deux mains,et entrouvrit la porte, laissant voir un homme aux cheveux gras et noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules, au nez crochu et aux yeux noirs, lesquels la regardaient d'un air effrayant et furieux.

Elle lâcha la poignée et se mit à hurler.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le cri fut tellement fort que Vernon écarta la femme, laquelle tomba brutalement sur le sol, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Voyant l'individu qui se trouvait devant lui, le contemplant avec une expression d'intense dégoût, son teint devint rougeâtre et il se mit à postillonner:

"-Nous n'acceptons pas les misérables de votre espèce. Sortez d'ici, oiseau de malheur."

"-Un oiseau de malheur, vraiment?, dit Severus Snape d'une voix veloutée( car c'était bien lui). Je vois que vous avez des manières absolument déplorables d'accueillir vos invités, Dursley."

"-Sortez d'ici, après ce que vous avez fait à ma femme, je ne tolérerai pas qu'un saltimbanque de votre genre vienne salir le sol de ma maison...

Il ne put achever car Severus avait pointé sa baguette sur lui, et lui avait lancé, de façon informulée, le maléfice du Saucisson.

"-Nous verrons qui de nous deux est le plus atroce et le plus criminel, Dursley, continua l'individu sur le même ton velouté.

Il saisit aussitôt d'une main de fer l'homme à face de morse par la nuque, l'obligeant à avancer, jusqu'au salon où il le poussa sans ménagement sur la table basse.

La baguette toujours levée,il se retourna et la pointa en direction des quatre garçons,et leur intima sur un ton lourd de menaces:

"-Vous allez répondre à mes questions très précisément. Si je vois que vous mentez, alors je n'hésiterai pas à vous le faire payer aussi chèrement qu'à cet homme. Vous êtes prévenus.

Un silence glacial avait remplacé les cris de tout à l'heure. Severus se félicitait intérieurement du don qu'il avait de maintenir le silence dans un lieu donné,en particulier dans sa "salle de classe", si on pouvait appeler ainsi le lugubre cachot où il dispensait ses cours.

Les quatre gamins, qu'il avait entendu environ dix minutes auparavant donner des coups dans un corps, se tenaient à présent devant lui, terrorisés comme les élèves de première année à qui il avait infligé de sévères retenues. Ils avaient _peur_ de lui. Il le sentait.

-Où est Hermione Granger?", interrogea-t-il, sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

"-L'un des quatre garçons, pointa un doigt tremblant vers le placard situé sous l'escalier. L'homme au nez crochu pointa aussitôt sa baguette vers la porte dudit placard, laquelle s'ouvrit à grand fracas.

Le spectacle qu'ils virent était absolument consternant.

Hermione Granger était dans un état lamentable. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, du sang coulait de ses narines, et de sa bouche. Des marques disgracieuses étaient apparues sur son visage, suite aux coups qu'elle avait reçus. En entendant la voix de Severus, devenue si familière pour elle, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, tétanisée de peur. Il allait la tuer, l'humilier, la rabaisser avec ses incessants sarcasmes, ou pire, lui dire qu'elle l'avait cruellement déçu et qu'elle ne méritait pas sa confiance. Il n'allait pas avoir la clémence de lui pardonner, elle en était convaincue.

En voyant celui qui était venue la sauver, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait pour en arriver là?

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignit. Elle méritait bel et bien ce triste sort. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait pris, en fin de compte, l'initiative de partir de la maison? N'était-ce pas elle, encore qui avait mentionné la Goutte du Mort Vivant devant des enfants moldus?

Un rictus amer apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle allait devoir assumer la responsabilité de ses actions, aussi laides fussent-elles.

Résignée , elle jeta un regard farouche à Severus.

Ce dernier, après avoir ouvert la porte du placard, s'était tourné vers les garçons et leur avait demandé sur un ton implacable:

"-L'un d'entre vous a-t-il une petite sœur?

Le garçon qui avait désigné le placard leva timidement la main. Les autres ne bougèrent pas.

Severus se rendit compte, par le biais de la legilimancie qu'il était effectivement le seul des quatre à avoir une petite sœur.

D'un ton sarcastique, il lança, en direction de l'enfant:

"-Très bien, mon garçon. Vu ton comportement, j'en déduis que si ta sœur se faisait enlever par des types louches et tabasser, ou violer par eux, tu en serais très heureux, n'est-ce pas?"

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. L'enfant hurla.

"-Co..COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS? , brailla-t-il.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui tira l'oreille avec une telle vigueur que l'autre se mit à geindre, de douleur plus que de colère.

"-Taisez-vous, misérable avorton, lança le professeur de potions. Vous autres, lança-t-il, vous avez agi d'une façon horriblement lâche. A cinq contre une fillette. Vous rendez-vous compte? Si vous aviez appartenu à ma maison, il y aurait longtemps que je vous aurais réexpédiés chez vous. A l'instant même.

Celui qui semblait être le fils de l'homme à face de morse se mit à geindre. Ses cris alertèrent la femme, allongée sur le sol, qui, animée par une subite énergie, cria, d'un ton impérieux:

"- Laisse mon fils tranquille! Tout de suite!"

Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement, y compris les deux sorciers. Comment cette femme battue, écrasée, avait-elle trouvé la force de bouger et de proférer cet ordre?

Severus s'immobilisa. Il regarda la femme et vit qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être Pétunia Evans.

"-Je sais qui tu es, vieille chauve-souris de malheur. Tu es le fils Snape, celui qui vivait dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Celui qui m'a volé ma sœur, ma sœur chérie. Elle est morte, maintenant. Je suis sûre que tu l'as tuée...

"TAIS-TOI, SALE GIRAFE!, hurla Severus hors de lui. Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer? Il s'agissait bien de cette pouffiasse de Pétunia Evans, la salope qui tentait sans cesse de ruiner les moments qu'il passait avec Lily.

"Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores."

Elle se tut, l'air profondément vexé, les lèvres pincées. Il pouvait lire ses pensées, l'amer ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait, le désir qu'elle avait de le voir mis aux fers, envoyé en prison, condamné aux travaux forcés. Voleur, pensait-elle, assassin, meurtrier, criminel.

Une pensée amère le traversa. Il était forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Si jamais il n'avait pas révélé le contenu de la prophétie à Lord Voldemort, jamais celui-ci n'aurait pensé à éliminer Lily Evans comme un cheveu sur une veste, à la tuer sans pitié.

En voyant ainsi Pétunia le vouer aux gémonies, il esquissa un sourire amer. Si elle savait dans quelle situation difficile il se trouvait, elle serait ravie d'en faire ses choux gras. Obligé de gagner sa vie pour un maigre salaire, forcé de cacher sa véritable allégeance aux membres de sa maison,accablé de responsabilités, il vivait au jour le jour, comme un galérien à la solde d'Albus Dumbledore. L'occlumancie était la seule garantie de sa liberté.

Il s'approcha lentement de Pétunia Evans, et vit à quel point elle avait changé. Ce n'était plus la fillette blonde et insupportable qu'il avait connue. Elle était devenue une femme maigre et aigrie, au visage chevalin, ne se nourrissant quasiment que de ragots, enfermée dans sa maison, attendant que son mari rentre du travail pour profiter des maigres instants de plaisir qu'il pouvait lui conférer, ou pour obéir à ses ordres, telle une créature accablée par le malheur et l'ennui.

Il jeta un regard haineux à Vernon Dursley. Celui-là ne valait pas mieux que _son père. Violent, sadique, calculateur, machiste, méprisant._ Ces pensées lui faisaient atrocement mal. Pétunia n'était-elle pas en train de devenir une seconde Eileen Prince, à sa façon?

Il n'éprouvait plus de la colère,à son égard. Il ne ressentait à présent qu'une infinie pitié pour cette femme.

Soudain,par la fenêtre, il vit un fourgon de police passer. Presqu'instinctivement, il pointa sa baguette, et la camionnette s'immobilisa. Tenant toujours sa baguette, il lança aux policiers un "Impero" informulé. Il était bien placé pour savoir que ce sortilège informulé ne serait pas détecté aussi facilement que s'il avait été prononcé à voix haute. Quant au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un Impardonnable, il n'en avait cure, à présent. Comme si les cinq hommes qu'il tenait à sa merci avaient fait quelque chose de pardonnable!

Il résuma la situation aux deux policiers qui venaient de sortir du fourgon:

"-Amenez cet homme et ces quatre garçons au commissariat. Ils ont frappé cette femme et cette fille avec cruauté. J'exige qu'ils soient châtiés avec sévérité."

Les policiers s'emparèrent de Vernon et des garçons, à qui Severus avait pris soin de jeter le maléfice de Bloque-Jambes. Soudain, en sortant, l'un des policemen, qui avait remarqué la présence d'Hermione, lança:

"-Cette nana me dit quelque chose. Dites, c'est pas la fille Granger, que vous avez là, M'sieur?

"-Elle est sous ma responsabilité, à présent, tonna le professeur, Occupez de vos affaires pendant que je me charge des miennes."

Le policier marmonna, vexé de la réponse brusque d'un homme qui lui semblait louche, et rejoignit son collègue à l'avant du fourgon, où ils venaient d'entasser un Vernon fou de rage et quatre garçons en train de geindre, pestant contre cet hurluberlu qui les avait fait coffrer sans ménagement.

Severus rentra dans la demeure élégante des Dursley et s'aperçut aussitôt de quelque chose qui lui paraissait insolite. Pétunia était à présent en train de soigner Hermione Granger, au moyen de compresses et de glace. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était estomaqué. Cette femme, qui avait traité avec mépris sa sœur et son neveu, le considérant comme un monstre, s'occupait amoureusement d'Hermione Granger. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il observa attentivement les pensées de la sœur de Lily, essayant d'y voir un intérêt financier qui justifierait une telle attention. Il n'y trouva rien. Au contraire, il y vit un souvenir absolument terrifiant.

* * *

Souvenir de Pétunia Evans.

"-Vernon, mon chéri, tu sais, j'aimerais avoir une petite fille...

-Et ton fils, tu en fais quoi, sale chienne. Je t'ai accueillie, je t'ai aimée, je t'ai donnée tout ce dont tu avais besoin., ça ne te suffit pas?Mon fils n'aura pas de sœur, c'est clair?

-Mais Vernon...

-Assez!

L'homme à face de morse avait giflé son épouse, qui était tombée sur le lit.

-On a déjà ce Potter, ce monstre sur les bras, et tu veux une fille pour le monter contre moi, c'est ça! Espèce de pute, tu ne mérites pas de vivre...

-Non, Vernon, je t'en supplie, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras."

Il la regarda d'un air torve, puis sortit de la chambre, pendant que Pétunia sanglotait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle ne pardonnerait pas à Potter de l'avoir ainsi empêchée de réaliser son rêve d'avoir une petite fille.

* * *

Tout à coup, Severus comprit. Cette femme était frustrée, depuis qu'elle était enfant, et n'avait de cesse de passer sa frustration sur tous ceux qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Comme le fils de Lily, par exemple.

Il était horrifié de voir qu'elle était devenue un monstre impitoyable et tyrannique envers les plus faibles, mais qu'elle demeurait soumise face à ceux à qui elle voulait plaire. Comme ces brutes de Vernon et Dudley, par exemple.

Pétunia leva son visage et son regard croisa celui de Severus Snape, qui la regardait fixement.

Elle lui rendit son regard, avec une amertume teintée d'incompréhension. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvée, justement, alors qu'il aurait pu la faire embarquer par la police, histoire de se venger des cachotteries qu'elle leur avait fait, à Lily et lui, quand ils étaient enfants?

Lui, la chauve-souris malodorante et déguenillée avec qui personne ne voulait jouer, celui qui lui avait volé sa sœur, venait de l'avoir sauvée, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle l'exécrait. Quelle ironie du sort, vraiment!

Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit, d'une voix veloutée:

"-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, Tunie.

Elle hocha la tête négativement. Pas question que le voisinage apprenne que son mari et son fils l'avaient tabassée.

"-Alors, comme ça, on a sa fierté, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Dans, ce cas,tu n'as pas le choix, Pétunia."

Il leva sa baguette et prononça des formules magiques incompréhensibles. Elle faillit hurler, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus mal. Il l'avait soignée par la magie. Elle était guérie physiquement. En revanche, ses blessures psychologiques ne se fermeraient pas. Peut-être même qu'elles ne se fermeraient jamais.

Il réitéra l'expérience avec Hermione, qui fut guérie en un rien de temps, du moins physiquement. Celle-ci regarda fixement Pétunia et lui demanda, d'un air circonspect:

"-Vous êtes bien la tante de Harry Potter?"

Pétunia sursauta. Alors, comme cela, cette fille connaissait son neveu. Elle était sans doute dans la même classe que lui, ou dans la même maison.

Elle répondit, non sans méfiance:

"-Oui, je suis sa tante."

Hermione la regarda d'un air sévère et lui demanda:

"-Pourquoi le maltraitez-vous? Que vous a-t-il fait pour mériter cela?

Elle montrait le placard d'un doigt accusateur. Pétunia éprouva aussitôt un sentiment d'intense culpabilité. En effet, elle n'avait pas traité Harry comme un fils, ni comme son propre fils. Elle en voulait à Lily de l'avoir abandonnée pour un univers magique dans lequel elle ne serait jamais admise, elle en voulait à cet enfant d'avoir provoqué le refus de Vernon d'avoir une fille, du moins selon les dires de l'homme à face de morse.

De plus , elle en voulait à cet enfant d'avoir les yeux de Lily sur le portrait craché de James Potter, qu'elle avait pris en grippe la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Tout à coup, elle regarda Severus, et se rendit compte d'une chose. L'homme semblait écouter attentivement les questions d'Hermione et il la regardait d'un air semblable à celui de la fillette. Se sentant délibérément jugée, la femme au visage chevalin répondit, mal à l'aise:

"-J'ai fait une erreur. Une terrible erreur. En l'acceptant ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Une lettre avait été laissée ici. Par un type bizarre dont le nom ne me revient plus."

"-Pas tant que ça , Tunie, il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore, lança Severus d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Tu lui avait envoyé une lettre , tu te souviens? En demandant à être envoyée à Poudlard. Il a refusé. Car tu étais moldue.

Il se rendit compte aussitôt de la terrifiante réalité. Il venait d'avoir découvert la cachette de Harry Potter. Celle qui ne devait être découverte à aucun prix par les Mangemorts. Quand Dumbledore saurait ça...

"-Oui, c'est cela, reprit Pétunia, singulièrement énervée, Ma sœur et lui, dit-elle en désignant Severus, sont allés ensemble dans cette école. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde jusqu'à ce que ce Potter fasse son apparition. Finalement, c'est Potter qui a gagné, dit-elle avec une grimace.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ma soeur est devenue .. elle s'interrompit en croisant le regard de Severus, ou plutôt je la voyais comme un monstre. Mes parents étaient si fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille.

Ils l'écoutèrent faire le récit de son enfance, de sa jalousie envers Lily. Elle relata l'arrivée de Harry, le manque d'amour et de soins en partie à cause des Dursley, en partie à cause de sa rancoeur et de son amertume quant au souvenir de Lily.

"-Au moins, on peut espérer que Potter n'aura pas la tête enflée, lança Severus, avec ironie.

Ceci déclencha la fureur d'Hermione. Elle venait de découvrir que son ami était maltraité, et en plus,le professeur de potions cautionnait ladite maltraitance. C'était la goutte d'eau qui débordait du vase.

"-Comment osez-vous, professeur? Vous cautionnez le fait que Harry ait été brimé, humilié, ici depuis sa plus tendre enfance, rien que parce que vous le détestez comme vous deviez haïr son père. Je vous pensais plus humain. Maintenant vous me dégoûtez, professeur. Vraiment."

Elle se mit à sangloter, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Pétunia jeta un regard de reproche à Severus, qui lança:

"Je vais devoir y aller. Venez, Miss Granger."

Puis il s'approcha de Pétunia, et lui dit à l'oreille:

"-Si tu as besoin d'aide, que tu as encore des problèmes avec ton mari et ton fils, tu écris à Poudlard et tu demandes Severus Snape. Je suis sûr que cette fois-ci, le directeur acceptera ta demande, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique."

Ensuite, il saisit le bras d'Hermione, d'une main de fer, l'entraînant à sa suite. L'enfant n'eut que le temps d'adresser un dernier regard à Pétunia, qui les observait partir.

Ils n'étaient pas arrivés sur le trottoir que Severus saisit une deuxième fois le bras d'Hermione, plus fort encore. Ainsi, le professeur et l'élève transplanèrent en direction de Cokeworth, pendant qu'une femme au visage chevalin les regardait disparaître, éprouvant un sentiment de nostalgie amère.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires et vos questions.

A bientôt.


	21. Une réprimande bien sentie

Bonjour tout le monde :),

Le vingt-et-unième chapitre mettra en scène l'arrivée de **Severus** et de son élève à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Nous verrons ainsi **Hermione** se faire réprimander vertement par son professeur., devant les yeux moqueurs d'un petit blond. Ensuite, Severus ramènera la jeune fille chez ses parents et nous aurons une entrevue avec la mère d'Hermione. **Drago** fera l'expérience de la rencontre avec une personne Moldue pour la première fois.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan,

P.S.: Je serais très honorée de recevoir quelques commentaires ^^!

* * *

Hermione était paniquée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait transplané, au bras de son professeur. Elle avait éprouvé une sensation désagréable, comme si elle effectuait un concours d'apnée particulièrement déplaisant. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien perdu, pas même le plus petit orteil d'ongle.

Ils étaient arrivés sur un talus, lequel surplombait une rivière glauque. Manifestement, ils se trouvaient dans une ville industrielle désaffectée. Une cheminée d'usine se levait, comme pour menacer le ciel des ravages causés dans cette ville, dénoncer la misère ambiante qui régnait en maître dans le quartier ouvrier de Cokeworth.

Bien qu'Hermione ne connût pas encore le nom de la ville, elle éprouvait un sentiment étrangement désagréable, comme si elle venait d'entrer dans un repaire de criminels. Les maisons situées de l'autre côté de la rivière, entourant la gigantesque cheminée d'usine, paraissaient tristes,misérables, faméliques avec leurs briques usées par le temps, évoquant de sinistres histoires,celles de familles alcooliques, de chômeurs en fin de droits, d'enfants vivant dans des familles déchirées. En un mot,la misère, réduite à sa plus simple expression. Simple, mais menaçante.

Suivant son professeur, qui l'entraînait par le bras d'une main de fer, sans la regarder, comme on entraîne avec soi un enfant pas sage, Hermione ne cessait de se posait des questions.

Alors, comme cela, le professeur Snape vivait dans cette ville, plus précisément dans ce quartier on ne peut plus sordide, qui contrastait avec les élégantes maisons de Little Whinging?

Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être entrée par intrusion dans l'univers d'un homme qui sans doute ne voulait absolument pas que quiconque découvre qu'il habitait là.

Enfin, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une rue appelée l'Impasse du Tisseur ou Spinner's End. La cheminée d'usine les surplombait, à présent, tel un contremaître surveillant ses ouvriers.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des bâtisses lugubres qui bordaient l'impasse, et Severus ouvrit la porte, intimant d'un ton sec à Hermione l'ordre d'entrer.

Puis, vérifiant que personne ne les suivait, il entra, et verrouilla la porte à double tour par un sortilège informulé.

Soudain, l'estomac d'Hermione grogna. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis maintenant la veille, en dehors d'un misérable biscuit mordillé le matin.

"-Il est onze heures, Miss Granger."

La fillette sursauta. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Reprenant ses esprit, elle regarda le professeur d'un air sceptique. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, elle était arrivée à Little Whinging vers sept heures du matin et avait été attaquée environ un quart d'heure plus tard.

Après, peut-être que le temps avait filé à une vitesse phénoménale. C'était possible, après tout. Plus le temps qu'ils avaient passé avec la tante de Harry Potter.

Elle frémit rien qu'en pensant au pauvre garçon. Il devait se payer de véritables monstres en guise de tuteurs. Elle se demandait à quel jeu s'était essayé Dumbledore en le plaçant chez eux?

"-Enlevez votre veste, Miss, je vais la mettre à laver."

Touchée, elle enleva sa veste. Il était vraiment adorable de se soucier ainsi d'elle.

"-Nous allons manger dans quelques instants. DRAGO!, appela-t-il d'une voix forte, descends, s'il te plaît. Nous avons une invitée."

Hermione frissonna. Non, tout sauf Drago Malefoy! Il allait se moquer d'elle, ricaner, la traiter d'idiote et elle ne savait quoi encore. Elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer les souffres-douleur, une fois de plus.

Severus disparut dans la cuisine, pendant qu'Hermione regardait autour d'elle. Des bibliothèques couvraient les murs, un canapé miteux et un fauteuil entouraient une table basse usée par le temps. Le tapis posé sur le sol était rapiécé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré une sorte d'antre mystérieuse.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon blond aux yeux gris, vêtu d'un pull noir et d'un jean de la même couleur. Elle reconnut aussitôt Drago Malefoy.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir Drago porter des habits moldus, à la vérité. Et portant c'était bien lui qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Il la toisa d'un air goguenard, puis s'approcha d'elle en disant:

"-Alors, comme ça la fille Granger , la miss-Je-sais-tout est partie sans crier gare, de son nid bien chaud..Papa et maman ne vont pas être contents, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Même si elle avait envie d'étrangler ce garçon qui l'horripilait, elle devait reconnaître que sa moquerie présente était bien gentille en comparaison de celles qu'il lâchait mesquinement à Poudlard. En effet, à l'école, il était tout à fait odieux, ici il devenait taquin, presque... non, elle n'allait pas dire amical, quand même. Il était Drago Malefoy, pas un gentil Poufsouffle.

Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air grave. En effet, elle avait faim, et voulait manger quelque chose de chaud au plus vite.

"-Drago. _Hermione_.,appela une voix glaciale de la cuisine.

Drago se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, suivi bientôt par la fillette.

La cuisine sentait fort, une odeur de légumes bouillis et de poisson s'en dégageait.

Il y avait encore des vapeurs provenant de la cuisinière. A l'opposé de celle-ci, Hermione vit une table, sur laquelle étaient posées trois couverts.

Elle éprouva le sentiment d'avoir été invitée, et se décida à agir en conséquence.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on a aujourd'hui à manger?, demanda Drago, qui de toute évidence, commençait à avoir faim, lui aussi.

Son parrain ne lui répondit pas et servit aux enfants du saumon en papillote avec en accompagnement un mélange de légumes parmi lesquels on pouvait trouver des légumineuses, des carottes, du chou, des navets,des oignons, des épinards, des poireaux,lesquels étaient agrémentés d'herbes et d'ail.

La première bouchée parut à Hermione un régal. Elle ne savait pas que son professeur de potions cuisinait aussi bien.

Elle demanda à Severus, qui était assis à côté d'elle:

"-C'est vous qui avez cuisiné ou c'est un elfe de maison?

"-C'est lui, répondit Drago, à la place de son parrain et en faisant un geste en direction de l'homme, il a un elfe de maison, mais l'elfe en question a eu des problèmes,alors... on se charge à deux de la cuisine. C'est bon, Granger?

"-Très bon, Malefoy, répondit-elle. C'est délicieux, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le professeur qui mangeait d'un air impassible. Vous êtes _un vrai cordon bleu_ , professeur."

"-Merci pour votre compliment, Miss Granger, répondit d'un ton sec le professeur, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je dois vous parler très sérieusement d'ailleurs."

Puis, d'une voix furieuse, il cracha:

"-Pourquoi êtes-vous partie de chez vous, comme ça, sans prévenir personne. Vous auriez pu vous tuer! Vous vous rendez-compte? Le monde sorcier était en émoi, à cause de votre fugue! Le ministère de la Magie a même offert une récompense de 150 Gallions d'or à quiconque vous retrouverait! Le ministère moldu offrait 750 livres sterling pour votre capture. Vous rendez-vous compte, à présent, Miss Granger?, interrogea-t-il d'une voix veloutée. Vous êtes traquée comme une véritable criminelle!"

Ce mot fut la goutte qui déborda du vase. Furieuse, indignée, Hermione fondit en larmes, et répondit:

"-Je..Je n'ai..ja..jamais v..voulu. Ce sont eux qui m'ont forcée... Ces sa..lauds, ils m'ont insultée, ils se sont moqués de moi, je leur ai parlé de la goutte du M..Mort Vivant... pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille... Mes pa..rents ne ..savent.. pas...

Lisant dans l'esprit de la jeune fille,Severus vit avec stupeur qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle avait bel et bien commis cette gaffe. S'il s'était trouvé au même âge, face à cette bande d'abrutis, il serait soit parti en courant, soit il aurait effectivement lancé des paroles assassines. Il n'en serait pas venu jusqu'aux coups, en tout cas. Cela n'aurait apporté que des ennuis supplémentaires. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait mentionné une seule potion devant eux! Voilà ce qui se rapprochait le mieux de l'imprudence, selon lui!

"-Vous auriez dû être plus prudente, Miss, lui dit tout à coup Severus , d'une voix qui s'était légèrement radoucie, bien que l'on sente très nettement l'aigreur qui se dégageait de ses propos. Mais, à ce que je vois, la prudence ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire d'un Gryffondor."

Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur, et les trois personnes continuèrent à manger leur repas en silence, dans un climat quasiment monacal.

* * *

Après le repas, Severus tendit à Hermione sa veste lavée, repassée et séchée en un rien de temps et ils sortirent,accompagnés de Drago, afin de transplaner en direction de la ville où habitaient les Granger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la banlieue où vivait Hermione, Drago s'exclama:

"-Ça alors! C'est rudement joli ici. Moi qui me figurais que tu habitais un taudis, Granger!"

Sa remarque fut accueillie d'un coup de pied dans les tibias de la part de son parrain et d'un regard courroucé d'Hermione. Les deux enfants marchèrent devant, suivi par leur professeur, qui était vêtu de son éternelle robe noire, qui le faisait étrangement ressembler à un moine.

Soudain, Hermione se mit à crier, d'une petite voix:

"-Voilà, c'est là qu'ils habitent."

En effet, on voyait Mr et Mrs Granger sur la boîte aux lettres du numéro indiqué. Hermione se hâta de courir jusqu'au perron et ouvrit la porte, sans sonner.

Je vous laisse imaginer, chers lecteurs, dans quel état devaient se trouver Severus Snape et Drago Malefoy, en voyant ainsi cette enfant,qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à qualifier d'insupportable, ouvrir ainsi une porte sans sonner.

* * *

Mrs Granger n'avait pas cessé de se faire du souci. Son mari était parti au travail ce jour-ci. Elle s'était mise en congé afin de faire face à l'angoisse

que lui avait inspiré la fuite de sa petite fille, de son Hermione chérie.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Tétanisée de peur, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, croyant qu'un cambrioleur était entré. Tout à coup, elle vit une forme avec des cheveux bruns touffus sauter sur elle et l'enlacer.

"-Maman!"

Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Son Hermione chérie venait de l'embrasser! En effet, c'était bien elle!

Prise d'émotion, la dentiste fondit en larmes.

"Ma chérie! Le ciel soit louée! Tu es saine et sauve! Dieu soit loué,vraiment! J'ai pleuré, tu ne peux pas savoir combien de larmes j'ai versé pour toi! Mon enfant!

"Maman, c'est fini tout ça, tu peux être rassurée! Viens, je vais te présenter celui qui m'a ramené."

Elle courut sur le perron,suivie de près par sa mère, et appela:

"Professeur,Mal.. Drago, venez vite!

L'homme et son filleul se dirigèrent vers le perron. Mrs Granger descendit les marches à toute vitesse et prit les mains du professeur Snape en disant:

"-Dieu soit loué! Vous l'avez ramenée! Saine et sauve en plus! Mais qui êtes vous au juste?"

"-Je suis son professeur, au collège Poudlard. De potions, plus précisément."

"-Ah , d'accord! Et vous êtes un... comme elle!"

Severus la regarda d'un air grave et lança:

"-Oui, Mrs Granger, je suis un sorcier. N'ayons pas peur des mots, je suis un sorcier,ni plus ni moins. Ce n'est pas si effrayant que ça en a l'air. nous menons même une vie relativement banale. Miss Granger est une sorcière, en effet, tout comme mon filleul, dit-il en serrant l'épaule de Drago qi regardait d'un air abasourdi Mrs Granger. "Dis bonjour à la dame", Drago, intima-t-il à Drago, d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Son père lui avait dit tellement de mal des Moldus qu'il les voyait comme des êtres dangereux. Or, Mrs Granger lui paraissait tout à fait normale pour ne pas dire banale.

"-B...Bonjour, lança-t-il d'un ton perdu.

Je ne sais ce qui se passa, mais la vérité fut que Mrs Granger trouva le jeune Drago tout à fait charmant et l'invita de vive voix à passer quand il le souhaiterait chez eux. Par rapport à Severus, elle le trouvait un peu étrange, mais il avait sauvé sa fille et elle ne pouvait qu'être profondément reconnaissante à son égard.

"-Nous devons y aller, Mrs Granger, lança tout à coup Severus, quant à vous Miss Granger, je vous reverrai à la rentrée. Bonne année d'avance.

"Bonne année, crièrent les deux Granger, mère et fille. Cette dernière éprouvait cependant une légère amertume, suite au sermon qu'elle avait reçu de la part de l'homme austère aux yeux noirs et au nez crochu.

"Bonne année, murmura Drago. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il était ému d'avoir été invité aussi cordialement par la mère de Granger, qui était une Moldue. Pour une Moldue, elle avait l'air drôlement sympathique, il devrait le reconnaître à un moment ou un autre.

Le parrain et son filleul marchèrent un peu, avant de transplaner hors de la vue de la mère et de la fille,qui s'enlaçaient à présent sur le perron, fêtant d'une certaine manière leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre, à vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions.

A bientôt, :) !


	22. Un anniversaire hargneux

Bonjour,

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui m'en laissent. Je prends plaisir à chaque fois à vous répondre par message privé.

Un certain professeur de potions frustré prendra plaisir à humilier une petite fugitive, lors de la rentrée des classes de janvier, après le Nouvel An. Surtout le jour de son anniversaire.

Severus doit se confronter à des oppositions d'ordre financier de la part du directeur, qui cherche à s'octroyer le mérite d'avoir retrouvé Hermione.

Les Gryffondor feront les frais de son énervement, de sa frustration et de sa ruse. Pour le plus grand plaisir de la maison Serpentard, et de leur directeur.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement,

Mononoke-chan

* * *

7 janvier 1991

Severus Snape sortit du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, l'air particulièrement hargneux. En effet, à la fin de ce jour de reprise, Albus Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour lui parler du fait qu'Hermione Granger avait été retrouvée et que le ministère offrait une récompense de 150 Gallions à celui qui la retrouverait.

* * *

Flash-Back

"-Néanmoins, disait Dumbledore de sa voix mielleuse, il me semble que vous ne seriez pas parti la rechercher si jamais quelqu'un d'une grande intelligence ne vous avait pas envoyé."

"-Que voulez-vous dire?, pâlit Severus. Il commençait à comprendre la manœuvre du directeur, bien qu'il ne pût pas lire dans les pensées de ce dernier. En effet, Dumbledore était un occlumens accompli, tout comme lui.

"-Je veux dire, Severus, que je vous ai envoyé rechercher la demoiselle. De ce fait, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, et je mérite une part de la somme versée par le ministère."

Il sortit une bourse poussiéreuse, laquelle contenait les sous. Severus regarda l'objet de manière impassible d'un air insondable, mais il éprouvait au fond de lui un amer sentiment de frustration. Il était pauvre, cela il le savait, depuis très longtemps, en réalité, toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite de misères. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, de toute façon, il savait qu'il n'en menait pas large sur le plan financier."

"-Je vous propose alors moitié-moitié. Je vous verse 75 Gallions et je garde les autres. Nous sommes à égalité. Voilà un marché honnête., trancha le directeur, d'un air innocent, qui ne trompait pas l'homme rompu aux fourberies qu'était le professeur de potions.

Severus le regarda d'un air méprisant. Un marché honnête, vraiment? Un réel marché honnête aurait été de _lui_ reverser intégralement la somme et non pas de verser la moitié à un directeur cupide.

"-D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous avez découvert la cachette de Harry Potter. Vous ne deviez pas. Vous avez ruiné le plan de protection que j'avais mis en œuvre pour ce garçon.

Ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres. Severus rougit, puis pâlit et s'exclama d'une voix forte et indignée:

"-Monsieur le Directeur, comment osez-vous? Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir qu'il s'agissait de la cachette de cet avorton. _Vous avez refusé de me le dire._ Tout ce que je sais , c'est que j'ai retrouvé Granger dans un état déplorable. Alors, vous osez me dire que cet endroit était censé rester secret! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette mission. Vraiment, une belle cachette! Vous en avez de belles, monsieur le Directeur!"

"-Je préfère ne pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier, Severus, surtout dans un panier qui est resté longtemps aux mains d'un mage noir."

Severus le fusilla du regard, puis obtempéra quand le directeur lui dit qu'il pouvait sortir.

* * *

A présent, l'homme au nez crochu se trouvait dans son bureau. La rentrée ne s'était pas, mais alors pas du tout bien passée. Les élèves n'avaient aucune envie de se remettre au travail. Il avait eu les élèves de cinquième année et de septième année qui n'avaient fait que geignir en pensée que les vacances étaient passées trop vite. Il ricana d'un air mauvais.

Maintenant le directeur lui faisait pareille magouille que celle de ne lui réserver que la moitié d'une somme qui aurait été nécessaire pour régler ses factures. Comme quoi la fourberie n'est pas réservée aux Serpentard, se disait Severus d'un air sarcastique. Avec la moitié qu'il lui avait laissée, il ne pourrait régler que les deux prochains mois. Après quoi, il s'en remettrait à la grâce de Merlin, Morgane, et de tous les serpents charitables qui lui tendraient la main. S'il en existe, du moins, pensait le directeur de Serpentard, avec tristesse.

Soudain, alors qu'il regardait un flacon rempli d'une substance dégoûtante, une idée germa dans sa tête. Il esquissa un sourire sardonique. Il tenait à présent l'instrument de sa vengeance, dans sa main, il en était sûr.

* * *

9 janvier 1991,

Pendant la pause, dans le couloir qui menait à la salle où étaient dispensés les cours de Sortilèges, Hermione Granger marchait en compagnie de Ronald Weasley, qui se plaignait de ses vacances, des lettres peu amènes qu'il avait reçues de sa mère, du cadeau déplaisant qu'elle lui avait fait pour Noël, à savoir un pull de couleur violet, sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait cette couleur.

Bien qu'elle lui intimât l'ordre de ne pas s'en faire, elle le comprenait secrètement. Elle n'avait en effet pas du tout apprécié voir la matriarche dénigrer ainsi son plus jeune fils, à Flourish and Botts. La situation lui paraissait d'autant plus révoltante que les autres enfants Weasley avaient reçu des cadeaux satisfaisants de leur mère et des lettres débordantes d'amour et d'affection.

Harry n'était pas avec eux. Il discutait avec le professeur McGonagall qui lui demandait si ses vacances s'étaient bien passées, s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Elle tenait à ce qu'il se sente bien à Poudlard. Pour dire la vérité, elle avait senti que son élève n'entretenait pas du tout de bonnes relations avec son foyer, et souhaitait qu'il fût heureux, du moins à l'école.

Soudain, alors que Ron et Hermione s'approchaient de la porte de la salle de Sortilèges, Seamus Finnigan interpella Ron.

"-Eh, Ron,tu sais pas la nouvelle. Je suis passé devant le couloir des Sabliers et Gryffondor a perdu 75 points pendant cette nuit. C'est pas possible. Qui a pu les enlever?

"-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, sûrement Snape."

"-Arrête Ron, lui lança Hermione, comment peux-tu accuser un professeur sans justification? Il y a forcément une raison."

"-En tout cas, je plains sincèrement,celui, ou plutôt celle, à qui les points ont été retirés.", lança une voix doucereuse derrière eux,qui leur glaça le sang.

Les trois enfants firent étouffèrent un hurlement en reconnaissant la chauve-souris des cachots, à savoir le professeur Snape, qui se tenait devant eux, les regardant d'un air austère,tel un juge, avec sa longue cape noire qui cachait une robe tout aussi noire, des chaussures noires également. Cette noirceur contrastait avec le teint pâle de l'homme et ses dents jaunâtres.

Les enfants frissonnèrent. Il était grand et les dominait, à présent de toute sa hauteur.

"-Filius n'est pas arrivé à ce que je vois. En tout cas, je vous félicite, Weasley, pour vos intuitions très justes. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, et réjouissez-vous que cela ne soit pas davantage."

Les propos contradictoires du professeur de potion mettaient Hermione hors d'elle. Comment osait-il? Elle était absolument indignée de le voir ainsi écouter ses conversations. Furieuse, elle ne put plus tenir, et lança:

"-Cela suffit, professeur! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!"

"-Nous verrons qui de nous deux aura raison, ce soir, Miss Granger! Votre comportement de ces vacances était sans doute exemplaire, à fuir comme vous l'avez fait! Quel courage, vraiment! Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Gryffondor, lança d'un ton sarcastique le professeur. Puis il ajouta:

"-Pour votre insolence, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, vous viendrez tous deux en retenue, ce soir, avec moi. Prenez-garde à vous Mr Finnigan, ou nous pourrions recommencer nos charmantes retenues du début de l'année. Et j'enlève cent points à Gryffondor pour votre impudence collective. Ce n'est sans doute pas juste, mais nous aurons tout le loisir de débattre de cette question ce soir, au beau milieu de quelques charmants Veracrasses qui ne demandent qu'à être triés. "

Les trois enfants se regardèrent d'un air horrifiés. Cent cinq points? Comment avaient-ils pu causer une telle perte de points à leur maison. McGonagall serait sans aucun doute furieuse. Et ils allaient endurer davantage de moqueries que d'habitude, peut-être même au-delà du supportable.

Soudain, un petit brun à lunette s'avança vers eux, en courant. Snape l'interpella:

"-En train de courir dans les couloirs, Potter. Toujours à franchir les limites, n'est-ce pas? Voilà ce qui vaudra à votre maison dix points en moins. Et estimez-vous heureux de n'avoir pas de retenue cette fois-ci. Bonjour, lança-t-il à Filius Flitwick qui venait d'arriver.

Puis se tournant vers Ron et Hermione il cracha:

"-Ce soir, à dix-huit heures dans mon bureau, sans faute.

Les élèves de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle de sortilège, l'air consterné. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à pareille infamie de la part du professeur de potions. Ils ne l'en exécraient que davantage.

* * *

Le soir, à 18 heures, Severus ouvrit la porte de son bureau et regarda d'un air austère les deux arrivants, qui étaient venus à l'heure comme il leur avait demandé.

"- Maintenant que vous êtes là, leur lança-t-il d'un ton chargé de fiel, vous allez trier les Veracrasses qui se trouvent devant vous, sans magie. Donnez-moi vos baguettes."

Le ton impérieux fit frémir les deux enfants, qui s'empressèrent de leur remettre les baguettes magiques. Il put ainsi s'apercevoir de la différence entre les deux baguettes. Celle d'Hermione était neuve, étincelante. Elle l'avait certainement achetée chez Ollivander, avant la rentrée, pensa le professeur de potions avec mépris. Celle de Ron, en revanche était extrêmement usée,vermoulue, le crin de licorne sortait par-devant.

Les enfants durent se mettre au travail, sous l'œil féroce du professeur, qui jubilait enfin de voir Hermione Granger subir une tâche dégoûtante. Il lui en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait perdre son temps,à cette petite morpionne, pendant les vacances de Noël.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, au bout d'une heure, Severus leur ordonna de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il prenait plaisir à les regarder de son air effrayant, impressionnant. Voir ces deux gosses de Gryffondor, surtout Granger, en voir des vertes et des pas mûres représentait pour lui le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il pouvait recevoir. Elle était en train de payer pour l'avoir fait galérer.

Soudain, Ron qui avait vu l'agenda du professeur, posé sur son bureau, sursauta. Comment? C'était l'anniversaire de la chauve-souris des cachots. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient en retenue! Mine de rien, ils étaient en train d'offrir, par la somme de leurs souffrance, un cadeau jubilatoire au professeur de potions.

Il le regarda d'un air dégoûté, pendant qu'Hermione le contemplait d'un air attentif et effaré. Qu'allait-il leur dire?

"-Miss Granger, dit tout à coup le professeur de potions, je suis très mécontent de vous. Vous avez osé vous évader de chez vous, je me suis échiné à vous retrouver. Et dans quel état je vous retrouve? Chez ces monstres,détruite, en morceaux. Vous auriez pu vous TUER!

Ron était terrifié. Mais alors, celui qui avait retrouvé Hermione était Severus, pas Dumbledore, comme le disait la Gazette du sorcier.

"-Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, y compris vous accueillir dans ma modeste demeure, vous devriez me remercier à genoux! Oui, parfaitement! Et pas soumise à un sortilège, de _votre_ gré! Ou de votre gré soumis à la force morale. Dans tous les cas, si je savais combien vous étiez ingrate, jamais je n'aurais dû vous secourir, vociféra-t-il.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait produit l'effet recherché. Hermione Granger pleurait, à présent, son visage dans les mains. Pris d'un élan de pitié, Ron la prit dans ses bras, évitant soigneusement le regard du professeur Snape.

Celui-ci s'en aperçut et lança au jeune garçon d'un air moqueur:

"- Oh bien sûr, vous venez au secours de Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas? "On est princesse ensuite, on l'a mérité".

Il venait de citer Henri Michaux, qu'une amie d'enfance lui avait fait découvrir. Bien qu'il n'accrochât pas tout à fait à ce poète, cette phrase incongrue lui paraissait plus qu'appropriée.

"-Pauvres Gryffondor, continua-t-il de sa voix empreinte d'une pitié méprisante, vous vous retrouvez bien le nez dans la poussière, et quand à vous Weasley, je ne savais pas que votre mère vous détestait tant, au point de ne pas vous gâter. Cette baguette n'est vraiment pas un cadeau, dans la vie de tous les jours. Et vous détestez le violet, si je ne m'abuse."

Cette phrase avait été dite en regardant la baguette miteuse et le pull violet de Ron où l'on pouvait voir un grand R.

"-Co..Comment osez-vous?, balbutia Ron, écœuré. Ce triste sire osait délibérément mentionner le fait que Molly Weasley le négligeait, ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Mais, en dépit de tout cela , il gardait l'espoir que sa mère l'aimait,au moins un peu. Le vil professeur venait de réduire tous ses espoirs à néant.

"-Serait-on offusqué?, lança Severus d'un air doucereux. Pourtant, je ne dis rien d'autre que la vérité, ajouta-t-il d'un ton humble qui horripila les deux enfants.

"-Vraiment, vous êtes...dit Hermione, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Elle voulait dire le mot horrible, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait une dette envers lui. Et cette dette, elle était à présent de la rembourser, durement, amèrement.

"-Je ne savais pas que vous éprouviez un tel attachement pour ce manant, princesse à la noix, insinua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Ce fut la phrase qui fit réagir Hermione. Elle était indignée de voir qu'il s'en prenait ainsi à Ron de façon aussi sournoise et cruelle, et s'exclama, d'un ton furieux:

"-Cela suffit, professeur. Il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi. Juste de l'amitié. Mais vous ne semblait pas comprendre ce vocabulaire."

Elle était allée trop loin. Elle le savait, mais elle s'en fichait. Comment ce professeur pouvait-il être tantôt charitable tantôt odieux? Ce n'était pas possible!

"-Miss Granger, je me ferai un plaisir de retirer à votre maison cent points supplémentaires pour votre insolence. Je veux bien croire qu'il n'y a rien entre Weasley et vous, mais tous deux, vous avez une dette envers moi. Oui, vous aussi Weasley. Je sais à présent que votre mère ne vous aime pas, mais cette information fort gênante est secrète. Que se passerait-il, si elle ne l'était plus, à votre avis?"

Les deux enfants étaient scandalisés. Cet homme abusait de son pouvoir, il leur faisait du chantage. Il s'agissait d'un chantage déloyal, purement et simplement.

"-La vie est injuste, les enfants, leur dit-il d'un ton d'infinie sagesse. Je suis désolé, mais c'est ainsi. Je suis convaincu aussi du fait qu'on ne meurt pas de points enlevés, ni de certaines retenues. Certaines choses sont plus graves.

Il chuchotait à présent, en signe d'avertissement. Mais de quoi voulait-il les avertir, au juste?

Ils étaient perdus, à présent, regardant le visage du professeur, qui était redevenu austère et qui les regardait, dardant ses yeux noirs sur eux, comme s'il lisait dans leurs pensées.

De son côté , Severus exultait secrètement. Il n'oublierait pas cet anniversaire de sitôt. Il avait réussi à donner une bonne leçon à ces deux Gryffondor et le fondateur de cette maison était sûrement en train de se retourner dans sa tombe,en apprenant une nouvelle aussi affligeante.

"-Monsieur, demanda Ron, d'une voix timide. Est-ce..est-ce que c'est bien votre anniversaire aujourd'hui?"

"-Vous ne manquez pas d'astuce, Weasley, vous avez regardé mon calepin. Pour une fois que en savez plus que Miss-Je sais tout. Oui, c'est en effet mon anniversaire, mais je ne vous dirai pas quel âge je fais. Cela ne regarde en aucune façon les petits gamins horripilants qui se mettent toujours dans des situations impossibles."

"-Bon anniversaire, alors, marmonna Ron.

"-Je vous remercie."fut la réponse, sèche de l'intéressé.

"-Bon..Bon anniversaire, professeur. Je suis désolée., lança Hermione, d'un ton fébrile.

"-On y va, lâcha machinalement Ron. On doit retourner à la salle commune.

"-Vous n'allez pas y aller tout seuls. Il fait nuit et vous risquez de gros ennuis. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez rien mangé, il me semble.

A la grande surprise du rouquin et de la brune, il fit apparaître une tarte à la rhubarbe et à la menthe, parsemée de gingembre.

"-Nous allons manger un peu, et ensuite , je vous ramène dans la fosse aux lions."

Après avoir prononcé cette formule peu charmante pour désigner la salle commune des Gryffondor, il servit une part de tarte à chacun, avant de se servir en dernier. Le parfum de la tarte était..curieux, si l'on peut dire..acide par la rhubarbe, piquant par le gingembre. Toutefois, une certaine douceur subsistait.

Ainsi se termina la journée d'anniversaire du professeur de potions. Severus était content. Pour une fois, il avait réussi son plan de vengeance. Et cette fois-ci, le directeur ne pourrait pas contester sa décision. Il avait trouvé les arguments pour maintenir le sablier de Gryffondor aussi bas que possible.

Bien fait pour le malade du citron, se disait-il avec délectation. Monsieur le directeur se trouvait dans une belle impasse citronnée à présent!

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? La vengeance de Severus?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos questions, vos commentaires.

A bientôt,

Mononoke-chan


	23. Une affaire familiale délicate

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et prends toujours autant de plaisir à discuter avec vous par message privé.

Dans ce chapitre, nous allons voir l'emploi qu'un **sombre professeur de potions** fera d'une substance infecte rangé dans un bocal, dans son bureau, et les malheureuses conséquences sur certains élèves de Gryffondor.

Nous verrons aussi ledit professeur s'intéresser davantage à **deux élèves de Gryffondor ( Ron et Hermione)**. Pendant le cours de potions, il reprochera à **Percy Weasley** la négligence de sa mère vis-à-vis de Ron.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Severus Snape affichait une expérience de triomphe. Cette fois-ci, il verrait bien si le directeur garderait toujours autant son petit sourire.

Deux jours après avoir retenu Weasley et Granger, il avait demandé à un des elfes de maison de verser la substance dégoûtante qui l'avait tant inspiré pour retenir les deux malheureux et leur faire trier des Veracrasses. Cette substance avait le pouvoir ingénieux de faire perdre la mémoire des leçons apprises en cours à celui qui en avalait ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée. Il avait demandé à l'elfe en question d'en mettre dans le petit déjeuner de Harry Potter et de Neville Londubat, histoire de pouvoir leur enlever le maximum de points.

Il tenait à ce que le sablier de Gryffondor reste toujours en hypoglycémie, afin d'emmerder ses collègues de Gryffondor.

En effet, depuis que Dumbledore s'était réservé la moitié de la somme accordée à ceux qui sauveraient Hermione Granger, le professeur de potions était devenu extrêmement irritable.

En outre , Dumbledore lui demandait de surveiller Quirrell, ce qui n'était pas une sinécure.

De plus, à son plus grand malheur, Drago était redevenu le gosse insupportable qu'il était, avant de passer Noël à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il avait vraiment du mal à le cadrer. "Merlin, n'est-ce pas malheureux d'être manipulé par son père de cette façon", pensait Severus en regardant son filleul devenir encore plus arrogant qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le recadrer autant lorsque son père le lui refilerait pour les vacances d'été.

De plus, il pensait à Ron et Hermione. Ces deux élèves ne cessaient d'accompagner le gosse qui l'horripilait toujours, Harry Potter.

Un sentiment de pitié le traversa lorsqu'il se surprit à penser à eux. Weasley avait des notes encore plus basses que Potter, il venait en cours avec des affaires en si mauvais état, contrairement à ses frères,que le professeur de potions se demandait si Molly Weasley avait fait la demande d'une bourse de rentrée pour son sixième fils, ou si elle la dépensait pour les autres. Le voir dans cet état lui rappelait de fort mauvais souvenirs, en particulier celui de la misère matérielle et affective, un sujet, hélas, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se reprit mentalement. Il n'avait pas à penser à ce garçon. Celui-là devrait se démerder tout seul, point barre.

L'image d'Hermione Granger le traversa tout à coup. Ah , qu'est-ce qu'elle l'embêtait, celle-là! Il l'avait aidée, elle ne faisait que se mettre dans les ennuis. Soudain, Potter apparut dans son esprit, l'image du fils se substituant à celle du père. Qu'es-ce qu'ils l'emmerdaient, ces deux-là!

Le fils n'avait décidément rien hérité de sa mère, pensa Severus avec amertume. Il était toujours en train de franchir les limites, entraînant Weasley, Granger et parfois Londubat dans son sillon...

Londubat.. Neville Londubat. Le garçon au visage lunaire et maladroit! Celui qui faisait fondre son chaudron à chaque cours de potion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait pris un malin plaisir à le rabrouer sans cesse.

Si Lily le voyait... Oh, il s'en fichait, à présent. Elle n'allait pas jouer la donneuse de leçons, à présent. Il était saturé! Vraiment.

Il reprit son travail de correction des copies de cinquième année. "Décidément, se disait-il, il y en a qui ont prévu d'aller aux BUSES en touristes. Nous allons voir ce que cela donnera en juin!"

* * *

12 janvier 1991,

Il commençait la journée par un cours de cinquième année, entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

Les élèves le regardaient, anxieux. Il allait leur rendre les copies de l'examen blanc de BUSES qu'il leur avait fait passer, pour les entraîner. Il commença:

"-La moyenne de ce devoir se situe à des profondeurs abyssales. Je commence à me demander si j'aurai des élèves dans ma classe de sixième année l'an prochain. Oui,dit-il en jetant un regard sur les élèves, vous êtes tous concernés. Je vous ai prévenus en début d'année qu'il serait préférable d'obtenir au moins une mention "Acceptable",si vous ne voulez pas subir mon... mécontentement."

Les élèves se regardèrent,effrayés. Le mécontentement du professeur Snape allait leur tomber dessus, telle une bombe sur une ville! Certains, qui étaient nés-moldus, comparaient la fureur du professeur et ses ravages à ceux d'une bombe nucléaire.

Il commença par les Serpentard, leur tendant, les copies sans un mot. Peu d'entre eux avaient eu la moyenne, ce dont il était fortement déçu.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers les Gryffondor, l'air mauvais, et leur tendit leurs copies dans un silence glacial.

Il passa ensuite dans les rangs, observant les mines consternées des élèves, certains semblaient prêts à fondre en larmes. Seuls Percy Weasley et trois élèves de Serpentard avaient eu la moyenne. Il s'approcha du préfet de Gryffondor et lui chuchota:

"-J'aimerais vous voir à la fin du cours,s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord, Professeur!"

Le cours se déroula dans une ambiance funèbre, semblable à celle d'un enterrement. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait de Rusard qui se présentait, une expression de triomphe sur le visage.

Il tenait par la nuque deux élèves qui regardaient à présent les deux hommes d'un air terrifié. Les élèves tendirent le cou pour voir de qui il s'agissait. A leur plus grande surprise, ils virent que Rusard tenait Harry Potter et Neville Londubat.

"-Tiens, tiens, lança le professeur de potions d'une voix doucereuse. Nous avons deux amis qui nous rejoignent à présent."

"-Professeur Snape, lança Rusard, ces deux élèves rôdaient près du cachots, alors qu'ils devaient être en cours. J'exige un châtiment. Permettez-moi de les fouetter, Professeur."

Severus se mit à jubiler intérieurement. Son plan avait marché, les deux élèves avaient perdu la mémoire.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela , Rusard, je connais d'autres moyens plus efficaces de me faire respecter. Laissez-les entrer dans ma salle. Nous verrons de quoi ils sont capables. Vous allez faire la potion qui est écrite au tableau ensemble, Potter et Londubat. La solution de Force."

"-Mais...Neville fondit en larmes. Il avait tout, absolument tout oublié, et Snape voulait les forcer à faire quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas réaliser."

"-Vieille chauve-souris géante, lança une fille de cinquième année de Gryffondor. Faire ça à des enfants!"

Severus, qui avait entendu, se tourna vers elle et lança:

"-Vingt points pour Gryffondor, mademoiselle. C'est très courtois de m'avoir appelé ainsi, je vous remercie. Pour votre information, je vous rappelle que votre solution de Force n'est certainement pas une solution à la faiblesse mentale dont vous êtes atteinte."

L'adolescente se renfrogna et et se concentra à nouveau dans sa potion.

Potter et Londubat durent en effet tenter de faire la potion. Or celle-ci était extrêmement complexe à préparer, qu'à la fin de l'heure, ils avaient préparé une mixture semblable à du béton.

Le professeur lança un sort de disparition et lança:

"-Cette mixture ne sert à rien. Vous ne faites aucun effort. Vingt-points de moins pour Gryffondor pour chacun. Sortez d'ici."

Percy Weasley, accompagné d'Oliver Wood, s'approcha du bureau du professeur Snape et demanda:

"-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, professeur?

S'assurant qu'Oliver et Percy étaient seuls dans la salle, Severus, lança, après avoir refermé la porte:

"-Je vous ai convoqué pour vous parler des résultats calamiteux de votre frère Ronald, Weasley."

Percy baissa la tête. Il avait honte. Jamais un professeur ne lui avait demandé de venir pour des affaires familiales.

"-Vous avez vu la performance désastreuse de Harry Potter et de son camarade ici même, Weasley. Je dois vous dire que votre frère ne fait pas mieux. Vous devez être ravi, certainement."

Percy baissa la tête,, humilié. Il avait tellement honte d'apprendre une aussi calamiteuse nouvelle. Sa mère allait lui en vouloir, son père aussi. Il cherchait à avoir d'excellents résultats et à obtenir un poste prestigieux au ministère suite à ses études. Il se sentait presque accusé de n'avoir pas pris soin de son frère.

"-Je suis aussi très surpris qu'il ait des affaires en si mauvais état , alors que pour vos autres frères et vous, cela n'a pas été le cas. Votre mère s'occupe t-elle bien de votre frère?"

Percy sentit son estomac se serrer. Le professeur Snape qui intervenait dans ses affaires de famille, cela n'était pas bon signe. Il y avait anguille sous roche, il en était sûr.

"-Elle s'est toujours bien occupée de nous. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait différent pour Ronald., lança-t-il, mal-à-l'aise.

A sa grande terreur, Snape se leva et s'avança vers lui, de façon inquiétante, puis commença d'une voix douce:

"-Je pense que là, vous faites erreur, Weasley. J'ai le regret de vous le dire, mais je suis convaincu que votre frère est négligé par votre mère. C'est malheureux,mais que voulez-vous, la vérité n'est ni belle ni bonne à entendre. Je pense que vous auriez dû veiller sur lui. Vous avez certes vos BUSES à passer, d'ailleurs, je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour vous, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne décrochiez pas un "Optimal" le jour de l'examen,. Oui, insista-t-il en voyant Percy écarter les yeux, tellement surpris que le triste sire lui dise cela, je pense que vous avez négligé d'autres choses, notamment vos devoirs familiaux.

Percy était atterré. Sans doute s'agissait-il d'une ruse déloyale pour l'empêcher d'avoir Optimal le jour des BUSES, et lui empêcher de gravir l'échelle sociale.

"-Non, Weasley, bien que je sois le directeur de Serpentard, je ne vous prends pas au piège, je vous avertis loyalement. J'attends de vous que vous pourvoyiez aux besoins de votre jeune frère. Votre camarade est témoin de notre conversation , ajouta-t-il en adressant un bref coup d'oeil à Oliver, qui se tenait debout, à côté de Percy, le regard impassible. Et si j'apprends que vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous subirez mon mécontentement. Que vous ayez vos BUSES ou pas. Je compte sur vous aussi pour que votre frère fréquente Hermione Granger le plus possible. Elle seule peut l'aider à progresser. En revanche, si vous pouviez l'éloigner de Potter, ce ne serait pas de refus. Bonne journée. Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, sinon, vous le regretterez amèrement, tout comme votre ami. Ne dites rien à personne. Tout doit rester secret."

Perceval et Oliver sortirent. Ils étaient absolument terrifiés. Pourquoi le professeur de potions avait-il abordé ce sujet tellement... intime, privé, délicat? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement la chauve-souris de cachots qui leur en parle, et pas McGonagall, justement? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi tenait-il à ce que Ron fréquente Hermione Granger? Percy n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire, mais quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Il refusait d'admettre que leur mère ait pu négliger Ron, qu'elle l'ait laissé dans cet état de pauvreté matérielle, et peut-être affective , se disait-il? Elle évoquait bien sûr leurs difficultés financières, mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Même Fred et George n'avaient pas reçu d'affaires aussi usées que Ron.

Il était perdu. C'était comme si le disque bien organisé de sa vie venait subitement de s'enrayer. Il n'était plus sûr de rien à présent.

* * *

Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Les personnages de Percy, Harry et Neville?

Je les ai introduits car ils seront liés à Ron et Hermione et à Severus, bien sûr.

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos remarques vos reviews, et vos questions,

A bientôt,


	24. Un potionniste ambigu

Bonjour tout le monde,

Le chapitre suivant met en scène la réaction de **Dumbledore** , suite aux plaintes de **Minerva McGonagall** , au retrait massif de points à la maison Gryffondor.

Severus est inquiété par de nombreux ennuis, dont la mort d'une élève de sa maison, **Sophie Rope** , qui est extrêmement suspecte.

Les **Weasley** apprennent une terrible nouvelle au sujet de leurs parents...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

25 janvier 1991, Bureau de Dumbledore,

Albus Dumbledore était horrifié. Comment le sablier de sa maison si chère pour lui, du moins en apparence, avait-il pu se vider aussi rapidement? Il avait convoqué Severus Snape dans son bureau, histoire d'avoir quelques explications. Connaissant son collègue, il était convaincu que c'était lui qui avait enlevé tous ces points aux Gryffondor.

Il fallait absolument savoir pourquoi Severus enlevait autant de points. Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir Minerva McGonagall se plaindre des points qui étaient retirés sans aucune raison. La seule manière de calmer la directrice des Gryffondor serait de parler à Severus.

Albus regardait le contenu de sa Pensine, quand soudain, l'homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras entra.

"-Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur le directeur?"

Le professeur parlait d'une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un élève pris en faute. Cependant, lecteurs, il ne s'agissait que d'une impression. Il savait s'effacer quand il le voulait devant l'autorité, afin de mieux arriver à ses fins.

"-Oui, Severus, lança Albus, je souhaitais justement savoir que sont devenus ces malheureux points que vous avez enlevés à Gryffondor. Je sais que vous ne les aimez pas beaucoup; mais il y a une raison. On n'enlève pas de points arbitrairement, mon garçon."

Il sentit qu'il avait marqué un point. Le professeur de potions pâlit, et se mit à trembler comme une feuille, ce qui était une attitude inhabituelle de sa part. Ce dernier répondit.

"-Monsieur le directeur, les élèves à qui j'ai enlevé ces points avaient commis une infraction au règlement."

"-Vraiment, Severus? Il me semble que vous agissez de façon injuste. VOUS ABUSEZ!", finit-il par hurler.

"-La vie est injuste, monsieur le Directeur.", répondit d'un ton amer le professeur de potions.

En réalité, il exultait de tenir le directeur dans ses filets, il ne céderait pas, non. Il n'avait pas supporté d'entendre cet homme l'appeler " mon garçon" cela lui rappelait trop d'horribles souvenirs, ceux dans lesquels son père le menaçait d'une voix doucereuse avant de le battre sans pitié. Il se trémoussait à l'idée de le voir rager. Pour une fois que le fêlé du citronné recevait des leçons de vie. Voilà ce qui lui fera du bien, pensait Severus avec un sourire sarcastique.

"-Si je vous augmentais votre salaire, je ne suis pas sûr que vous changeriez vos méthodes, alors je ne vous l'augmenterai pas, répondit Albus. Ancienneté ou pas. Ce n'est pas comme si vous le méritiez.

Severus le regarda d'un air insondable. Le vieux citronné essayait de le frustrer en faisant référence à l'état déprimant de ses finances. D'un ton furieux, l'homme qui avait vaincu Grindelwald ajouta:

"-C'est une honte. Jamais Horace n'aurait agi ainsi. Vous êtes devenu aigri bien jeune, je trouve, Severus."

"-La ruse, la perfidie ne sont pas réservées aux serpents, à ce que je vois, monsieur le Directeur, lança le professeur de potions avec une ironie manifeste.

"-Je ne vous renverrai pas , Severus, car sans ma protection,vous auriez de sérieux ennuis. Le passé ne s'efface pas facilement. Mais je vous prierai de bien vouloir faire ce que je vous demande. Vous allez rendre les points que vous avez enlevés à Miss Granger."

"-Pourquoi devrais-je le faire? Tout a un prix, monsieur le Directeur. Cette gamine m'a fait perdre mon temps. Elle en paie le prix."

"-Tenez , Severus, continua Dumbledore tenant une bourse d'argent. Voilà. Maintenant vous voyez ce qui vous reste à faire."

D'un geste de honte, Severus prit la bourse, qui contenait des pièces d'or. Il les regarda et vit qu'il y en avait soixante-quinze. Il s'agissait de la somme remise par le ministère pour le sauvetage d'Hermione.

"-Vous méritez toute la somme. J'aurais dû vous la remettre dès le départ.C'est la part que je vous dois."

Soudain, Severus s'aperçut qu'une pièce venait de disparaître. Stupéfié d'horreur, il s'aperçut que le vieux fou lui avait remis de l'or de farfadet, à savoir rien du tout. Un sentiment d'amertume et de fureur le traversa. Pâle, il répondit:

"-Monsieur le directeur, il s'agit d'or de farfadet. Vous n'allez pas me berner aussi facilement, c'est clair."

Puis, il se mit à vociférer:

"-Depuis que je suis à votre service, je fais tout pour vous, je vous prépare vos potions, je vous soigne et tout le reste. En échange, je suis traité comme un elfe de maison. Non que ça change grand chose, répondit-il, mais là, vous abusez, monsieur le directeur. Et après c'est la vilaine chauve souris des cachots qui est accablée de tous les maux du monde. Mais bien sûr. _Accio_. "

La _vraie_ bourse, contenant les _vrais_ Gallions apparut. Severus s'en empara.

"-Voilà ma part, monsieur le directeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les points, vous pouvez les remettre vous-même, vous êtes le directeur, après tout. Je ne suis que votre humble serviteur."

"-Vous avez raison, Severus, lança Albus, d'un ton plein d'amertume. Prenez ce qui vous revient."

Il pensait frustrer le professeur de potions avec ces paroles, mais il vit aussitôt le potionniste s'incliner légèrement, et repartir avec la somme qu'il aurait dû toucher dès le départ. Furieux de s'être ainsi fait avoir par Severus, l'homme à barbe blanche grogna et ouvrit un paquet de bonbons au citrons sucrés qu'il se mit à sucer, l'air énervé. Il se fichait à présent de son pancréas, qui avait subitement cessé de fabriquer de l'insuline.

* * *

Severus esquissa un rictus le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, lorsque Minerva lui apprit que par miracle, la maison Gryfffondor avait retrouvé la moitié de ses points, et que Dumbledore était à l'infirmerie, en raison de son diabète, qui s'était dérégulé. Le vieux fou avait sans doute dû abuser de ses sempiternels bonbons au citron, auxquels il n'avait pas droit bien sûr, selon Poppy Pomfresh.

Cependant, il voyait que certains occupants de la table des Gryffondor avaient l'air préoccupés. Terriblement préoccupés, même. Pomona Chourave, qui était assise à la droite de Severus lança, d'une voix inquiète:

"-Il y a dû y avoir quelque chose. Je vois que Percy Weasley a l'air terriblement affligé. Oliver Wood aussi. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer?"

Severus resta impassible. Certes, il avait demandé au garçon d'assumer ses responsabilités, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, si le garçon n'y arrivait pas. Il n'allait pas s'en mêler.

Soudain, Quirrell entra dans la pièce, hurlant:

"-Une élève est morte! Dans les cachots! Une élève est sans vie!"

Puis il s'effondra. Les élèves se levèrent en hurlant. C'était assurément une terrible nouvelle. Un assassin se trouvait dans l'école, prêt à meurtrir quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Severus se dirigea sans plus tarder. Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un élève de sa maison.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les cachots, il eut une horrible confirmation. Une élève gisait, étendue sur le sol. Il la reconnut. Il s'agissait de Sophie Rope. La gamine étrange et malfaisante de première année qu'il s'efforçait de surveiller. Il lança plusieurs sorts pour tenter de la ranimer, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était bel et bien morte. Tuée. Par le sortilège de la mort.

De terribles soupçons le traversèrent. Etait-il possible que l'assassin fût... Quirrell? Ou sinon, de qui pouvait-il s'agir?

Tracey, Blaise, Millicent et Theodore surgirent des escaliers provenant de la Grande Salle et étouffèrent un cri.

Bien qu'il restât insondable. Il éprouva un étrange sentiment de bonheur. Ses petits serpents. Ces quatre enfants étaient devenus ses petits serpents. Il les adorait. Franchissant leurs barrières mentales, il comprit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait tué cette fille. Aucun. Ils n'avaient pas encore les capacités pour le faire.

"-Qui a pu faire cela? , lança Tracey, terrifiée.

"-Je ne sais pas, Miss Davis, il n'y a pas de n'a aucune trace sur le corps. Donc, elle a dû recevoir le sortilège de la Mort, c'est évident. En attendant, vous, retournez dans votre salle commune. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous meure. Vous avez compris. Filez!"

Les quatre enfants partirent sans demander leur reste. Depuis la rentrée, un étrange lien les unissait tous les quatre, comme s'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Et ils l'étaient, sans doute, même si la perfidie était leur lot commun. Severus sentait d'instinct que ses quatre serpents n'allaient pas se mordre entre eux. Ils avaient d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire.

Maintenant, il devait aller voir Minerva, Albus étant indisponible pendant une semaine.

* * *

Minerva était dans son bureau. Elle venait de recevoir Percy Weasley,les jumeaux Fred et George, qui tenaient par l'épaule Ron Weasley, en train de pleurer sur l'épaule d'Hermione Granger. Elle avait été les chercher pendant le cours de botanique et Hermione avait absolument tenu à venir avec Ron. Elle avait demandé à Harry de prendre les cours pour eux.

* * *

Flash-Back Cours de botanique.

Minerva avait interrompu le cours de sa collègue et avait appelé Ron.

"Monsieur Weasley, je vous prie de venir. Il s'agit d'une affaire d'urgence. Je suis désolée, mais c'est très grave."

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi?"

"-Cela concerne vos parents, Monsieur Weasley. Venez."

Harry avait voulu venir, mais Hermione s'était interposée.

"-Je vais venir avec lui. Harry tu nous prends les cours. Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire davantage remarquer."

Et sur ce, elle avait dit à sa directrice de maison:

"-Je viens avec lui, professeur."

Surprise par le courage de la jeune fille, Minerva l'avait laissée venir avec eux. Elle l'estimait de plus en plus.

* * *

Fin du Flash-Back. Bureau de Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva regardait les Weasley et Hermione, qui affichaient une expression consternée. Le patriarche avait envoyé à Percy une lettre qui annonçait une nouvelle peu réjouissante:

 _Cher Percy,_

 _Comment vas-tu? Je suis sûr que tes études se passent très bien et je ne me fais pas de souci pour tes BUES je suis sûr que tu les auras. Tu suis le chemin brillant de tes frères aînés._

 _Cependant, puisque tu es l'aîné de tes frères à Poudlard, je dois te parler très sérieusement. Les relations entre ta mère et moi se sont dégradées au cours de ces derniers mois. Nous avons pris la décision de divorcer._

 _Une telle décision n'est pas anodine, encore moins dans l'univers sorcier où le divorce est réputé infamant. Toutefois, nous devons faire fi de nos préjugés et choisir la solution qui nous convient le mieux. Votre mère n'est pas heureuse, et je suis conscient que Ginny souffre des conflits qu'il y a entre nous deux._

 _Tes frères et toi-même allez en souffrir, Perceval, mais le divorce est la seule solution. Tout ce que je te demande est de veiller sur tes frères et plus particulièrement encore sur Ronald. C'est le plus jeune de vous tous, je dois t'avouer que malheureusement, il est sans cesse l'un des sujets de conflits entre ta mère et moi. Ne le lui dis pas, mais il est celui qui n'a pas été désiré dans la fratrie. Je te demande une lourde tâche, celle de veiller attentivement sur lui, et de lui apporter ce que sa mère lui a refusé, à savoir de l'amour._

 _Je suis sincèrement désolé,_

 _Arthur Weasley._

Minerva était désemparée. Le divorce s'était rarement produit dans la communauté sorcière, et si tel était le cas, il restait un sujet tabou. Cela concernait surtout des couples de nés-moldus. Mais jamais, encore, au grand jamais, un couple de sorciers de Sang-Pur n'avaient divorcé. Cela ne se faisait pas.

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire?, se demandait-elle. Arthur et Molly avaient toujours été unis. Alors, pourquoi décidaient-ils de rompre leur mariage?

Voir les jumeaux aussi graves, voir Ron pleurer amèrement dans les bras d'Hermione qui le soutenait, cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Pourquoi Perceval devait-il assumer si jeune une aussi lourde responsabilité que celle de veiller comme parent sur ses frères? Il en avait les capacités, elle n'en doutait pas, mais en le voyant, en cet instant présent, elle se demandait toutefois s'il allait y arriver.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Severus entra et lança:

"-J'ai retrouvé l'élève morte dont parlait Quirrell. Il s'agissait de Miss Rope."

Minerva porta sa main à la bouche. Hermione fronça les sourcils. les Weasley demeurèrent graves.

"-Décidément, les malheurs nous fondent dessus en même temps, ce que je vois, lança d'une voix mauvaise le directeur des Serpentard, en jetant un regard en direction des Weasley.

"-Taisez-vous, monsieur."

Il s'aperçut qu'Hermione venait de le contredire. Furieux, il se dirigea dans sa direction. La petite fille continua:

"-Vous ne voyez pas que Ron et ses frères ont eu de graves soucis."

"-Je le vois, parfaitement, petite insolente. En même temps, je suis convaincu que c'est justement ce qui peut vous arriver de mieux, lança-t-il en direction des rouquins, d'une voix veloutée. Les conflits familiaux sont souvent très douloureux à vivre. Il est encore plus douloureux de sentir qu'on est soi-même l'objet du conflit en question."

Il venait de croiser le regard bleu de Ron, dont les prunelles étaient semblables à des lapiz-lazuli. Ce dernier,les yeux brillants, le regarda d'un air étonné et hostile. Pourquoi la chauve-souris de cachots prenait-elle un malin plaisir à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie?

Severus se remémorait les disputes qu'il avait vécues au foyer familial. Ses parents n'avaient pas divorcé, à cause du qu'en-dira-t-on, et pour éviter de se retrouver sans-abri. Le résultat avait été catastrophique, pensait-il.

"-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on divorce qu'on arrange les choses, lança tout-à-coup Hermione, pendant que Ron pleurait de plus belle.

Les yeux noirs du professeur de potions la constatèrent avec hostilité; De quel droit cette petite... se permettait-elle de dire ces paroles, elle qui avait été élevée dans un foyer familial harmonieux? Il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec elle.

"-Affaire de point de vue, Miss Granger. Monsieur Weasley, lança-t-il en direction de Percy, je vois que votre père vous donne le même conseil que celui que je vous ai donné. Bien que nous n'appartenons pas à la même maison, je vois que nos points de vue se rejoignent. Vous devriez vous concentrer en effet sur vos responsabilités familiales."

"-En sera-t-il capable, Severus?, lança Minerva, tout d'un coup. Il vit qu'elle était harassée, dépassée par les événements.

"-C'est ce que nous allons voir, répondit l'austère professeur de potions. Puis se tournant vers Ron, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"-Je vous conseille de suivre les conseils de votre frère Perceval, monsieur Weasley, et ceux de Miss Granger, plutôt que ceux de Harry Potter. Vous y gagnerez davantage, croyez-moi."

Puis, il salua la fratrie Weasley et Minerva d'un signe de tête, et quitta le bureau, laissant les quatre garçons, la femme et la fillette éberlués et désemparés.

Tous se posaient la même question: Qui était vraiment Severus Snape? Quelle était la nature de cet homme si mystérieux, si ambiguë? Etait-il un allié ou un ennemi sournois? Ils ne savaient plus à qui faire confiance, à présent.

* * *

Alors,chers lecteurs, comment trouvez vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions.


	25. Conversation entre Hermione et Severus

Bonjour , chers **lecteurs** ,

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et suivi cette fiction et y ont posté leurs commentaires,leurs interrogations, leur ressenti.

Dans ce chapitre, **Hermione** laisse libre cours à sa colère contre l'attitude du **professeur de potions** par rapport au divorce des **Weasley**. Elle aura une conversation très sérieuse avec l'homme au nez crochu.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 _26 janvier 1992, Salle commune des Gryffondor, 10 h00_

Hermione était furieuse. Le professeur de potions avait osé dire à Ron que le divorce de ses parents était la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver. Il avait entièrement tort, de son point de vue.

En effet, les conséquences fâcheuses de ce divorce allait être que les parents devraient se partager la garde des enfants. Tant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard ou majeurs, cela ne posait aucun problème, mais pour ceux qui étaient mineurs,pendant les vacances, cela allait être ne parlaient pas du cas de Ginny qui commençait à faire une dépression nerveuse.

Elle réalisait à présent la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une famille harmonieuse et unie, et se promit de faire tout son possible pour aider Ron à supporter cette n'avait pas besoin d'aider Harry à le faire, parce qu'il écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait son meilleur ami.

 _Bureau du professeur des potions. 10h00_

Severus, quant à lui, avait d'autres soucis en tête. Premièrement, il avait réussi à identifier le meurtrier de Sophie Rope, qui n'était autre que Quirrell. De ce côté,ses intuitions s'étaient révélées justes. Or, il avait du prévenir les parents, qui avaient menacé de faire un procès à l'école, pour le meurtre.

"-Nous pensions que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr de l'univers sorcier, s'étaient-ils indignés devant Snape, environ deux jours après la nouvelle de la mort de la fillette.

Par rapport à Quirrell, il ne savait que faire. Certes, il savait que c'était lui qui avait assassiné l'enfant, et il ne le lui pardonnait pas. Cependant, il fallait être prudent. Dumbledore avait admis Quirrell à Poudlard pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Si jamais on découvrait que Quirrell était le coupable,le ministère de la Magie demanderait qu'une enquête soit faite, à Poudlard. Et là, la toute-puissance de Dumbledore serait remise en question.

Cette situation serait alors inquiétante parce que Severus, en tant qu'ancien Mangemort, dépendait de l'appui de Dumbledore. Si ce soutien venait à être remis en question, Severus serait contraint d'effectuer la peine à Azkaban qu'il aurait dû faire si Dumbledore ne s'était porté garant de lui. Il serait alors traité en réprouvé, exclu de la société sorcière, alors qu'il avait dû déployer tous les efforts possibles pour s'y intégrer.

Il était alors d'une humeur singulièrement massacrante. Devoir dépendre de quelqu'un qu'on horripile n'est pas de tout repos.

* * *

Cours de potions, 27 janvier 1992,

"-Miss Granger, je vous ai dit que je ne me mêlais pas de cette affaire. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, lança Severus d'un ton sec, lorsqu' Hermione vint le voir à la fin du cours.

Elle était seule, à présent, avec lui, dans le vaste cachot noir de poussière. Elle s'était permis de lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé son attitude dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall absolument révoltante. Il n'avait pas à tirer son plaisir des malheurs qui s'abattaient sur autrui.

"-Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demander, pourquoi avez-vous demandé à Ron de ...d'écouter ce que Percy et moi disions, plutôt que ce que... Harry... "

Elle avait perdu le fil de sa pensée. Il la regardait à présent, de ses yeux noirs profonds.

"-Je vous ai dit en début d'année, Miss Granger, que Harry Potter n'est pas la personne la plus recommandable. Il...

A ce moment là, Hermione ne put tenir davantage. Il exagérait. Harry Potter n'était pas un monstre.

"-Vous savez, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle. Harry n'est pas le bellâtre arrogant que vous imaginez. Il a souffert durant toute son enfance, à Privet Drive, vous avez pu le constater. Alors, vous devriez cesser de vous acharner sur lui."

Elle s'interrompit, voyant le regard furieux que lui adressait le maître des potions, qui était devenu affreusement pâle.

Elle eut soudain peur. Allait-il la gifler, comme il l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant?

Il se contenta de la fusiller du regard, et commença d'un ton velouté qui n'était pas dénué d'ironie:

"-Quel revirement de situation spectaculaire, Miss Granger. Vous prenez la défense de deux garçons que vous vouliez envoûter et tuer il y a quelques mois. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de voir une telle attitude."

Elle le fixa du regard, l'air hostile. Elle le savait, oui. Elle avait en effet voulu tuer Ron et envoûter Harry.

Mais à cette époque, elle était encore une gamine rancunière, amère, et déçue de voir que la scolarité à Poudlard ne lui avait pas apporté tous les avantages qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle, les lèvres pincées. Se pouvait-il qu'il eût eu une enfance?

il lui semblait déjà tellement sombre, tellement aguerri par la vie, et par les années. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer en enfant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était né adulte, avec toute les misères et le poids des responsabilités du monde sur son dos.

Soudain, elle l'entendit dire, d'une voix sèche:

"-Je ne sais pas. Miss. Pour vous dire, je ne sais pas."

Elle faillit sursauter. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela, justement?

Puis il reprit d'une voix sévère, celle de l'enseignant qui leur donnait les instructions à suivre.

"-Maintenant, Miss Granger, je vais vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Vous devez soutenir Weasley autant que possible, afin de le mettre de notre côté. Pour Potter, c'est déjà perdu, il est manipulé par Albus Dumbledore."

"-Le directeur. Co..."

"-Miss Granger, le directeur n'est qu'un homme, avec ses atouts, ses faiblesses, sa part de lumière et sa part d'ombre. Il est vrai que je suis sous sa protection. Mais on peut être sous la protection de quelqu'un sans toutefois adhérer entièrement à ses idées et à sa façon de gérer les choses. Il est nécessaire de maintenir cette distance. Si on ne le fait pas, on demeure esclave de cet individu."

Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées avaient de quoi faire réfléchir. Le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à cent à l'heure, à présent.

"-Molly Weasley est en admiration aveugle devant lui. Pour le cas de son mari, je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas. Au niveau des frères aînés, je suppose qu'ils doivent respecter profondément ce manitou suprême, continua Severus d'une voix chargée de mépris. Par contre, j'ai remarqué que Perceval prend de la distance par rapport à Dumbledore. Il se méfie de sa mère et du directeur. En outre, il sera majeur dans deux ans, ou plutôt un an et demi. C'est pourquoi je le pense de meilleur conseil pour guider le plus jeune."

Hermione était éberluée. Comment ce professeur faisait-il pour en savoir autant sur la famille Weasley? Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait dans les pensées.

"-Pourquoi vous-mêlez-vous autant des Gryffondor? Vous vous invitez aussi dans cette affaire..."

"-Je ne m'invite pas dans cette affaire. Je reste en dehors de tout cela. Je vous indique la marche à suivre, et les gens sur qui vous pouvez compter dans votre maison. L'avez-vous compris, petite..."

"-Oui, répondit Hermione avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'insulter.

"-Vous devez empêcher Ron et ses frères de se laisser aveugler par les promesses du directeur. Beaucoup de gens ont payé le prix fort pour y avoir cru. Pour le cas de la petite dernière, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est déjà envoûtée, malheureusement, comme Potter. Ne vous préoccupez pas d'eux et tentez de mettre de votre côté les quatre Weasley qui étudient à Poudlard.

Hermione était estomaquée. A quoi jouait Severus Snape? Cherchait-il à rassembler des partisans pour Lord Voldemort? Dans ce cas, il pouvait parler , elle ne le rejoindrait pas...

"-Vous faites erreur, lui dit-il, lui laissant comprendre qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je ne soutiens pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que j'aie été l'un de ses anciens partisans. Cependant, nous devons nous méfier d'Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme occulte volontairement la part d'ombre qu'il porte en lui."

Hermione acquiesça d'un ton bref. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pensait à propos du professeur de potions. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'aimer toujours. De toute façon, elle savait qu'il en avait aimé une autre, plus profondément qu'elle-même. Qui était-elle pour aimer un tel individu?

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, elle éprouvait une profonde attirance pour lui. Le problème était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature de cette attirance. Était-elle amoureuse, ou pire, _revendiquait-elle inconsciemment un statut privilégié dans le cœur de la chauve-souris des cachots_?

Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que leur relation évoluait vers quelque chose de plus fort, comme s'il s'agissait d'une relation père-fille.

En effet, elle le respectait et le craignait, conformément à l'image traditionnelle du Père véhiculée par les représentations collectives.

Soudain, elle s'aperçut que Severus Snape la regardait, attentivement, une lueur blanche au fond de ses yeux noirs, l'air grave.

Elle fut prise de panique. Pourvu, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas regardé dans ses pensées. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il découvre qu'elle l'imaginait comme un substitut paternel. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin, tentait-elle de se avait déjà un père.

"-Miss Granger, bien que votre compagnie m'ait été fort utile, je vais vous demander de me laisser. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end. Vous devez avoir faim, alors allez à la Grande Salle! Vite."

Il avait parlé d'une voix grave, sérieuse. Elle partit aussitôt, perdue dans un tourbillon de pensées et de questions sans réponses.

Pourquoi avait-t-il agi ainsi? Serait-il...? Pourquoi?

Elle ne parvenait plus à mettre de mots sur ce questionnement. Il faudrait qu'elle veille à sa santé; Dès le lendemain, elle irait voir Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière et lui demanderait quelques potions contre le surmenage.

* * *

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Severus était terrifié de ce qu'il avait vu dans les pensées d'Hermione. La petite le voyait comme un substitut du père. Elle n'allait pas bien, se disait-il. Il n'avait rien d'un père. Il avait eu d'ailleurs de fort mauvaises expériences dans ce domaine.

Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que son destin se liait à celui d'Hermione, comme deux fils entrelacés. Toutefois, pensait-il, elle ne devrait pas rêver aussi haut. Il resterait fidèle au souvenir de Lily et ne le tromperait sous aucun prétexte. Hermione n'aurait jamais la place qui avait été dévolue à Lily dans son cœur.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas impossible qu'il tisse une relation d'un nouveau genre avec elle. Car il devait l'avouer, elle l'attirait profondément aussi. Or, il ne s'agissait pas de la même attirance.

Il espérait profondément que, le temps passant,il verrait plus clair dans cette affaire.

Pour le moment, la nuit était noire, mais à un moment l'aube se lèverait, et il espérait de toute ses forces qu'elle ne l'aveuglerait pas. Il avait besoin de conserver son autocontrôle et sa capacité de discernement.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews ( pour peu qu'elles soient construites) et vos questions.

A la prochaine,

Mononoke-chan8


	26. Soucis juridiques, financiers, familiaux

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et fait part de leur ressenti sur cette fiction!

Avec la rentrée, je serai obligée de poster moins souvent, à raison d'une fois tous les 15 jours.

Dans ce chapitre, il sera fait mention de mauvaises nouvelles pour **Hermione** et **Severus**. **Ron** est excédé de l'attitude de **Percy** envers lui, et il se sent malheureux car il vient de perdre l'amitié si précieuse de **Harry Potter**.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

25 février 1992

Hermione était furieuse. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé un courrier mécontent. Ils avaient reçu une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore qui leur annonçait que leur fille n'était plus boursière. Ils ne décoléraient pas, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur fille si brillante, qui avait eu d'excellents résultats dans la plupart des matières, ne pouvait plus toucher cette bourse.

En effet, pendant la semaine qui avait suivi sa conversation avec le professeur des potions, elle avait tenté de convaincre Ron qu'il valait mieux passer son temps libre à travailler à la bibliothèque plutôt que de rester dans les couloirs de la salle commune avec Harry Potter. Ce dernier, sentant l'attitude bizarre de la jeune fille envers lui, qui ne souhaitait plus l'aider, mais semblait l'ostraciser volontairement, s'était tourné vers Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas.

Les quatre garçons avaient ainsi lié une solide amitié, de laquelle Ron se trouvait exclu.

Il est malheureux d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais le jeune Weasley avait fini par nourrir des sentiments de rancune vis-à-vis de ses camarades de dortoir, qui n'hésitaient pas à le critiquer parce qu'il préférait la compagnie d'Hermione Granger à la leur. De même, Harry Potter lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé tombé au moment où il aurait eu le plus besoin de soutien.

Il est vrai, lecteurs, que Ron avait fini par apprécier véritablement la jeune fille. elle était de bon conseil, réfléchie,organisée. Par contre, il devait s'avouer qu'il ne partageait pas son goût du travail acharné, sauf peut-être quand il s'agissait de faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier.

Hermione lui avait proposé d'ailleurs un compromis. Il travaillerait avec elle à la bibliothèque et en échange, elle accepterait de jouer aux échecs avec lui, bien qu'elle soit une complète néophyte.

Il avait accepté, de bon cœur, d'autant plus que la jeune fille était devenue sa seule amie. Les deux enfants passaient alors leur temps ensemble à la grande joie de Percy Weasley, et, même si l'individu en question refusait de l'admettre, du maître des potions.

Malheureusement, cette nouvelle amitié n'était pas du goût de tout le monde.

Molly Weasley avait appris par les jumeaux la nouvelle de l'amitié florissante entre les deux enfants, et ne l'avait pas supporté. Pour elle, la petite Granger n'était qu'une gourgandine particulièrement idiote, et elle n'acceptait pas que Ron pût trouver le bonheur dans cette relation.

Parvati et Lavender n'hésitaient pas à vilipender le tandem Ron-Hermione chaque fois qu'elle le voyaient. Elle n'en revenaient pas que Granger pût avoir un ami, d'autant plus qu'elle avait essayé de tuer le garçon en question quelques mois auparavant.

Pour en revenir à la question de la bourse, le directeur avait noté qu'elle s'était éloigné du survivant tout en devenant amie avec le jeune Weasley. Il avait alors décidé que la jeune fille ne toucherait plus sa bourse, pour n'avoir pas respecté le contrat qu'il lui avait "proposé" l'été précédant la rentrée à Poudlard. Elle devait devenir amie en priorité, avec le Survivant. Une amitié qu'elle avait commencée, et qu'elle avait cessé. Oh, bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas ennemis, mais à présent, le mot ami devenait vide de sens lorsqu'il s'appliquait à leur relation.

Hermione en voulait vraiment au directeur de l'avoir privée de cet appui financier, qui représentait un soutien non négligeable pour la poursuite de ses études. Elle se promettait de compter plus que jamais sur l'aide du professeur de potions, et de lui accorder sa confiance. Il avait eu raison, après tout. Le directeur n'était qu'un homme, et même un homme monstrueux.

* * *

5 mars 1992, Cachot de potions.

A la fin du cours de potions, durant lequel les enfants avaient appris à réaliser un somnifère, le professeur lança, de son habituel ton sarcastique:

"-Manifestement, il semble que certains élèves aient besoin de revoir certains points du programme. En particulier vous, Weasley. Votre somnifère m'a l'air assez léger. Quel est le vrai but d'un somnifère?

-Endormir, répondit Hermione à la place de Ron.

"-Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger, pour avoir répondu sans y être invitée. Sortez, cria-t-il à l'adresse des autres élèves.

Hermione et Ron restèrent immobiles, glacés, cloués à leurs pupitres. Que leur voulait la chauve-souris des cachots, cette fois-ci?

Lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti, un silence de mort s'installa dans le sombre cachot. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler.

Le professeur de potion lança, d'une voix dure:

"-Votre frère, Perceval, est venu me voir pour me dire que vous aviez manifestement du mal à écouter ses conseils.

C'en fut trop pour le jeune garçon roux qui rétorqua, d'un air enflammé:

"-Du mal à écouter ses conseils? Mais professeur Snape, je vous jure, j'écoute les conseils de tout le monde,d'Hermione, de ma mère, de lui! J'en ai marre...

"-Silence."

Ce mot avait été prononcé d'une voix tranchante et glaciale.

Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Et il allait la payer très chèrement.

"-Vous vous permettez sans doute de répondre comme cela chez vos parents, ou même avec d'autres professeurs, mais cette insolence ne passe pas. Du moins, pas avec moi, articula l'homme d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Hermione les regardait alternativement, pétrifiée.

Elle ne savait que dire, vraiment.

"-Retenue,mercredi, à 19 h00 précises, dans mon bureau. Nous apprendrons à répondre, pour sûr, ajouta non sans ironie Snape.

Ron acquiesça le visage fermé, puis sortit du bureau en compagnie d'Hermione, qui affichait un air compatissant.

* * *

Hors du bureau, la jeune fille regarda le visage blême de son ami.

"-Ron, lança -t-elle. Je sais que c'est dur, mais..."

"-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, répondit-il d'un ton hargneux. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Depuis que mes parents..."

Il baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas prononcer le mot _divorce_. Rien que ce nom lui donnait la nausée. Il en voulait tellement à ses parents d'avoir divorcé, qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la lettre de son père qui lui souhaitait son anniversaire, quatre jours auparavant.

"-Percy a un comportement bizarre. Il ne fait que me donner des conseils sans arrêt. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme cela avant. De plus, j'angoisse. Ginny m'a envoyé une lettre comme quoi elle voulait se suicider. Maman la monte contre papa. Même si je travaille avec toi, je sais que je n'aurai jamais ni ta mémoire, ni ta concentration, ni ta puissance de travail..."

"-Ne pense pas cela de toi-même, Ron, lança Hermione d'un ton sévère, je sais que tu es capable d'y arriver."

"-Pas aussi bien que toi."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ron avait cette détestable manie de se comparer aux autres, ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir réellement confiance en lui.

"-En plus, ils me mènent la vie infernale, dans le dortoir."

Hermione le regarda d'un air effrayé. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Se pouvait-il que Ron fût victime de bizutage?

"-Qui?"

"-Seamus, Dean, Neville et ... "

Il ne parvint pas à prononcer le nom de Harry. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il avait perdu l'amitié de Harry, en s'éloignant avec Hermione Granger.

"-Ils te font du mal, c'est cela?, lança Hermione, qui était très surprise.

Je tiens à vous prévenir, lecteurs, qu'Hermione, toute intelligente et cultivée qu'elle soit, n'avait pas encore idée de ce qu'était l'instinct grégaire. Cette technique s'appuie sur le fait que les individus en groupe n'agissent pas de la même façon que l'individu isolé. Ainsi, à cause de la force ce mystérieux instinct qui touche aussi bien les moldus que les sorciers , Harry, Seamus, Neville et Dean avaient exclu Ron de leur groupe, le traitant en réprouvé, ce que peut-être ils n'auraient jamais fait, s'ils avaient réfléchi attentivement à la question.

Hermione ne savait que dire, pour l'instant. En tout cas, elle était touchée de voir que Ron avait sacrifié des amitiés "plaisantes" pour passer son temps avec elle et apprendre de nouvelles choses.

* * *

Severus, quant à lui, avait eu pas mal de soucis pendant les vacances de février. Premièrement, il avait appris que le procès relatif au décès de Sophie Rope avait été fixé au 24 mars.

Les parents de la môme étaient venus le voir en colère, lui reprochant de n'avoir pas veillé à la sécurité de la fillette.

Severus avait dû se retenir de leur dire que cette fille était potentiellement dangereuse, méchante, cruelle, rusée à un point inimaginable.

Malheureusement, le 24, il serait devant le fait devrait assumer le fait d'avoir été accusé, devant le Magenmagot, qui ne manquerait pas de rouvrir à coup sûr son casier judiciaire. Cette fois-ci, il risquait encore plus. Pas en tant que simple Mangemort, mais en tant que professeur,directeur de maison, et ancien Mangemort, de surcroît responsabilité était engagée dans une affaire périlleuse. S'il perdait, les conséquences seraient calamiteuses. Il perdrait plus que son poste, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix. Pour le moment, la sécurité lui importait plus que tout.

En attendant, il se rassurait en voyant que le sablier de Gryffondor restait toujours aussi bas, alors que la partie supérieure de celui de ses petits serpents brillait d'un vert émeraude. Les émeraudes affichaient tous les points qu'ils avaient gagnés depuis le début de l'année. Qui plus est, le Trio d'or venait de se dissoudre, séparant le duo Weasley-Granger d'une part et Potter de l'autre. Voilà ce qui représentait une excellente nouvelle, selon lui. Il avait étouffé le danger du maraudage dans l'œuf.

Enfin, du moins étaient-ce les pensées de notre cher potionniste!

De plus, il affichait un petit sourire en voyant Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini travailler et discuter ensemble, formant un merveilleux quatuor. Ces élèves-là le comblaient vraiment.

Par contre, il éprouvait un pincement au cœur en voyant son filleul frimer en compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle. Il espérait profondément que l'enfant ne suivrait pas le chemin de son père, bien qu'il fût lui aussi un petit serpent, auquel seules les voies tortueuses étaient ouvertes.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews,vos questions, vos commentaires.


	27. Exploitation par un fêlé du citron

Bonjour tout le monde,

Merci à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette modeste fiction^^!

Dans ce chapitre, les professeurs de Poudlard ne décolèrent pas. le directeur les a soumis à une rigueur budgétaire telle qu'ils se révoltent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Poudlard, 25 mars 1992, Bureau de Severus Snape

Le potionniste ne cessait de pester contre Albus Dumbledore en arpentant son bureau. Il était furieux. Premièrement, le procès intenté par les parents de Sophie Rope s'était soldé par un fiasco. Severus avait eu beau témoigner, leur dire que le véritable coupable n'était autre que Quirinus Quirrell, rien n'y avait fait. Les parents conservaient une dent contre Albus Dumbledore et Severus pour n'avoir pas suffisamment veillé sur leur précieux trésor.

La sentence était aussitôt tombée. Poudlard devrait payer 1600 Gallions aux parents, en dédommagement. En sortant de l'audience, la mère de la fillette, une Vélane éplorée, s'était retournée vers les directeurs de maison qui assistaient au procès:

"-Ma petite. Ma petite. Elle est morte. Par votre faute. Vous le paierez, croyez-moi. vous me le paierez!"

Autant dire que le professeur de potions n'en avait pas mené large. Quirrell était absent. Il devait corriger des copies.

Severus en avait mené encore moins large lorsqu' Albus Dumbledore leur avait annoncé, la veille au soir, à lui, Filius, Minerva et Pomona, qu'en raison du paiement des indemnités à la famille Rope, il n'avait pas de quoi les payer le mois suivant.

Les quatre enseignants avaient aussitôt protesté. Il était hors de question que le fêlé du citron les prive ainsi de leur salaire, qu'ils avaient durement gagné. Il s'agissait d'exploitation pure et dure. On n'était pas au dix-neuvième siècle, tout de même.

"-Faites payer Quirrell, avait lancé Filius Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée qui s'indignait contre cette décision purement injuste.

"-Il n'en est pas question, avait répondu le directeur d'une voix mielleuse. Cela éveillerait les soupçons. je suis désolé, mais ou vous acceptez cette mesure, ou vous quittez le château. Je pensais qu'il était un asile suffisant pour vous."

Furieuse, Minerva avait convoqué les trois autres directeurs de maison dans son bureau, le lendemain soir.

* * *

A présent, Severus était assis à côté de Pomona et de Filius, pendant que Minerva déclamait d'un ton courroucé:

"-Les décisions d'Albus Dumbledore sont devenues de plus en plus injustes, ces derniers temps. Il a privé Miss Granger de sa bourse, alors qu'elle est une élève on ne peut plus méritante, maintenant, il nous prive de notre salaire. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cela."

"-Mais comment faire? interrogea Pomona Chourave, soucieuse. Si nous arrêtons de faire cours, le château sera mis sens dessus-dessous."

Un éclair brilla dans le regard de la directrice des Gryffondor. celle-ci lança:

"-Vous venez d'avoir eu une idée, Pomona. Cesser les cours, en effet. Faire grève. Les grévistes ne sont pas payés. Alors, pourquoi devrions-nous faire ce travail _gratuitement_?"

"-Minerva, lança Filius de son habituelle voix flûtée, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous. L'enseignement est d'abord un don de soi. On ne le fait pas pour être payé."

"-Vraiment, Filius, ironisa Minerva,Vous êtes vraiment...

Elle ne trouva aucun adjectif pour répondre. L'enseignement était devenue une tâche particulièrement ingrate ces derniers temps.

Cela permit à Severus de prendre la parole:

"-Ce que je propose, Minerva, c'est que nous vérifiions les fonds de l'école, et que nous demandions à Gringotts de réaliser le versement automatique de notre salaire. Dumbledore ne pourra rien redire à cela. Il s'agira de mettre les gobelins de notre côté."

"-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, Severus?, répondit d'un ton agacé Minerva McGonagall.

"-User de l'Imperium. informulé,il ne sera pratiquement pas repéré. Les gobelins n'auront d'autre choix que de nous obéir."

"-C'est illlégal, Severus, rétorqua Pomona d'un ton grave.

"-Parce que ce que fait Dumbledore est légal? C'est une infraction en bonne et due forme à la législation sorcière du travail., répondit le potionniste. Alors, soit nous employons cette ruse, soit nous nous prosternons devant le chamane Albus Dumbledore.

Ses collègues le regardèrent d'un air alarmé. En effet, il fallait peut-être recourir à cette solution pour avoir la garantie de leur liberté, à savoir leur maigre pécule.

* * *

30 mars 1992,

Severus affichait un visage triomphal. Enfin, il avait réussi. A l'aide de l'Impérium informulé, il avait réussi à mettre Gornuk et ses camarades de son côté. Minerva, Filius, Pomona et lui toucheraient chacun 600 Gallions ce mois-ci. Les finances de Poudlard n'étaient absolument pas déficitaires, mais Dumbledore semblait avoir pris plaisir à exploiter ses malheureux collègues. Par contre, il avait manipulé les gobelins de façons à ce qu'ils empêchent le versement de son salaire à Quirrell.

Ce salopard n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait, en fin de compte. Et encore, il aurait fallu le mettre sous les verrous.

Malheureusement, les Gobelins lui avaient avoué qu'Hermione Granger n'avait pas de compte à son nom à Gringotts.

Il esquissait un rictus presque insolent à la pensée d'avoir enfin roulé le directeur. Ce dernier allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Bien fait pour toi, espèce de sale exploiteur, pensait-il lorsque le visage de Dumbledore passait dans sa tête.

Hélas, à son retour à l'école, une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait.

Quatre élèves de Gryffondor avait disparu. Parmi eux se trouvait Harry Potter.

* * *

Bureau de Dumbledore, 30 mars 1992,

Albus Dumbledore regardait ses collègues avec fureur. Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat avaient disparu.

Minerva McGonagall était en émoi. Comment se faisait-il que ces quatre enfants aient disparu si soudainement.

Soudain, une image lui revint en tête. Les Maraudeurs. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin. Quatre. Ils étaient quatre, comme les quatre éléments, comme les quatre points cardinaux, comme les quatre saisons.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Ces quatre enfants, si brillants, si heureux... Pourquoi étaient-ils...? Pourquoi?

"-Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître de leur gré, objecta Chourave, d'un air inquiet.

"-Pourtant, si je peux me permettre, monsieur le directeur, j'ai remarqué l'obsession de Potter à franchir les limites. Il vient d'en franchir une de plus."

"-Taisez-vous, Severus, lança Minerva. Je ne sais pas."

"-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Quirrell?, demanda Flitwick.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air alarmé. Non, ils ne savaient pas.

"-Si Quirinus a tué Miss Rope, il est fort probable qu'il ait enlevé..."

"-Arrêtez Filius, c'est trop horrible, lança la directrice des Poufsouffle, étouffant un sanglot.C'est votre faute, Monsieur le directeur...

"-Allons, Pomona...

"-Taisez-vous, éructa la brave dame d'un air furieux. Si vous n'aviez pas embauché cet individu de malheur, nous n'aurions pas eu tous ces soucis. Nous n'avons pas besoin de... de...

Severus lui tendit un mouchoir, dans lequel elle renifla. Elle ne décolérait pas. Dumbledore avait agi comme un salaud. Un salaud! Voilà tout ce qu'il était.

Qu'il soit Grand manitou suprême ou pas.

"-Nous ne pouvons pas accuser Quirrell aussi injustement, rétorqua Dumbledore. Il est innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé sa culpabilité."

"-Décidément, monsieur le directeur, vous voyez vraiment les gens meilleurs qu'ils ne sont, ironisa le potionniste.

"-Et vous, vous les voyez souvent pires qu'ils ne sont, Severus, lança Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.

Cette réflexion n'était pas fausse, malheureusement. Je suis au regret de vous le dire, mais le professeur de potions se laissait aveugler par sa détestation des individus qu'il finissait souvent par n'en voir que leurs mauvais côtés.

Si Pomona ou... _Hermione_ n'avaient pas regardé au-delà de l'apparence qu'il affichait, il aurait fini par les haïr.

"-Monsieur le directeur, lança Filius, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous enlever notre salaire. Cela est strictement interdit par la législation sorcière. Nous contacterons Amelia Bones si cela continue...

"-Je dois vous laisser, lança le directeur,en feignant de n'avoir pas entendu, Cornelius m'a appelé en toute urgence. Il doit venir à l'école. Au-revoir."

Les professeurs sortirent, furieux d'avoir été ainsi congédiés par ce mufle qui occupait le poste de directeur.

"-Nous avons failli nous rebeller, lança Pomona, qui pourtant était la plus conservatrice, avec Severus. Je ne le supporte plus."

"-Moi non plus, répondit Minerva, sa manière de gérer l'école est devenue déplorable."

Severus garda le silence. Il partageait leur opinion , mais se gardait bien de la dire. Il valait mieux le garder pour soi, afin d'être en sécurité.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions.


	28. Le couloir interdit

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, où des événements très graves attendent nos protagonistes , à leur retour de Poudlard. **Le professeur Snape demandera à son filleul, Drago Malefoy, à Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, de le suivre dans le couloir interdit.**

Bonne lecture,

* * *

29 mars 1992, 18h 30

Hermione était angoissée. La terrible nouvelle avait fait le tour de toute l'école, et bien sûr de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry, Neville, Dean et Seamus avaient disparu.

Disparu.

Un sentiment d'effroi la traversa.D'abord le meurtre de cette fillette énigmatique de Serpentard et maintenant, ça. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, à présent? Elle avait toujours entendu dire que Poudlard était l' endroit le plus sûr qui existât au monde. Maintenant, elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil molletonné écarlate qui était disposé à côté du feu. Elle soupira. Qu'il était bon de se laisser aller un peu, et de se réchauffer à un bon feu, pendant ce mois humide qui signait l'avènement du printemps!

Soudain,elle aperçut Ron descendre les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Il tenait un parchemin entre ces mains et courait à toute allure vers elle.

"-Hermione, je dois te parler, lança-t-il d'une voix forte. De ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant le parchemin où elle reconnut l'écriture noire,serrée en pattes de mouche qui figurait sur ses devoirs de potions, les défigurant, alors qu'elle avait mis des heures pour les rédiger avec tout le soin possible.

"-Chut, tais-toi, l'interrompit la fillette, regardant autour d'elle d'un air alarmé. Tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis si l'on t'entend."

"-Hermione."

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ron n'avait plus rien de l'enfant immature qu'il pouvait incarner. A présent,il contemplait la jeune fille d'un air grave.

"-C'est urgent. Regarde ce que la vieille chauve-souris m'a envoyé.Pour nous deux. Pour tous deux."

"-Tu n'as pas besoin de citer la _Ralentie_ d'Henri Michaux, répliqua Hermione, d'un air pincé. Donne moi-ça.

Elle prit la lettre et commença à lire en silence :

 _Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger, ou plutôt Je-Sais-Tout,_

 _Vous êtes priés de venir dans mon bureau ce soir à 19 heures précises. Si vous n'y êtes pas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous donner une retenue. J'imagine que Gryffondor fait attention à ses rubis. Ce serait dommage de creuser davantage son déficit._

 _Dans mon bureau, sans faute,_

 _Severus Snape._

"-Vieille chauve-souris graisseuse!, lança Ron. Il sera 19 heures dans quinze minutes.

"-Tu es fou! Nous devons y aller! Je n'ai pas l'intention de finir au bagne. Allons-y!

Les deux enfants sortirent de la salle commune sans plus tarder,accompagnés de leurs seules baguettes magiques.

* * *

29 mars 1992, 19h.

"-Tu rigoles, parrain?", lança Drago Malefoy, incrédule.

"-Non, Drago je parle très sérieusement, répondit l'homme d'une voix agacée où perçait la lassitude. Nous devons passer dans le couloir interdit. Je suis sûr que Potter et les autres ont été emmenés par là. Nous devons y aller. J'attends juste deux retardataires."

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte du lugubre cachot. Il s'agissait de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger.

Drago eut un mouvement de mépris.

"-Eux? , lança-t-il d'une voix dégoûtée. Ce...traître à son sang, cette...Sang-de-Bourbe...

Il pensait avoir parlé suffisamment bas pour que son parrain ne l'entende pas, mais il se trompait. Severus s'était approché de lui et lui prenait la manche de sa robe. Tout se passa en un éclair.

CLAC!

Le professeur de potion venait d'avoir giflé Drago Malefoy, son élève favori, devant les deux élèves de Gryffondor, qui regardaient le spectacle, interloqués.

Severus Snape avait fichu une torgnole à son élève chéri. Comment se faisait-il?

Malheureusement, ils ne purent pas profiter longtemps du spectacle, car le professeur leur lança, d'une voix rude:

-Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas des sous , car sinon vous seriez en dépassement depuis longtemps déjà. Et encore cinq de moins pour avoir fait des gorges chaudes à propos de Mr Malefoy, qui viendra avec nous."

L'homme avait lu dans les pensées du garçon blond qui songeait à avertir son père. Il siffla en sa direction:

"-Ne t'avise pas de révéler quoique ce soit à ton père Drago. Jamais. Cela doit rester secret. Bon, alors, nous allons pénétrer dans le couloir interdit. Pas d'objections, Miss Granger, lança-t-il en voyant que la fillette s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Nous devons y aller. Un homme dangereux se situe dans l'enceinte de l'école et nous devons l'empêcher d'agir. Vous qui aimez l'aventure, vous allez voir si c'est un petit jeu. Et je ne serai pas aussi clément que Hagrid ou que vos autres enseignants, les prévint-il du regard.C'est une affaire de vie ou de mort."

"-Mais nous n'avons que onze ans, monsieur, objecta Ron, l'air dubitatif.

"-Ah bon, il me semblait que Miss Granger et vous en aviez déjà douze. Drago n'en a que onze, je vous l'accorde."

"-Pourquoi nous? , demanda Hermione d'un ton féroce.

Il la regarda d'un air glacial.

"-Je ne vous ai pas permis de prendre la parole, Miss Granger. Nous devons nous dépêcher maintenant."

Il les poussa devant lui et les enfants furent obligés d'avancer. Leurs têtes fourmillaient de questions. Que leur voulait exactement le professeur de potions, pour les amener ainsi à commettre une infraction aussi grave au règlement scolaire, lui qui était si à cheval sur les règles?

* * *

Couloir du troisième étage.

Ron et Hermione retinrent un cri lorsqu'ils aperçurent Touffu, le chien à trois têtes dont Hagrid disait qu'il était un amour. Une façon de parler, pensaient-ils. Hagrid n'avait pas la même notion du danger qu'eux, ils en étaient certains, à présent.

L'austère professeur leur montra la harpe située à côté du chien qui semblait endormi.

Drago se précipita vers celle-ci et commença à jouer. Même s'ils ne l'appréciaient pas, les deux Gryffondor étaient forcés de reconnaître qu'il jouait merveilleusement bien de la harpe. Ses doigts fins entraient en harmonie avec les cordes, créant une musique divine, transcendante, qui sublimait l'horreur de la situation, l'obscurité du couloir, son air lugubre.

Ainsi, Severus s'approcha de la trappe, et l'ouvrit. Puis il poussa les deux Gryffondor dans le trou.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Le cri poussé par le rouquin et la brune était si fort que Drago, surpris par une telle puissance vocale, lâcha la harpe. Le chien se réveilla brutalement, telle une bête féroce et enragée.

Par chance,l'homme au nez crochu avait réussi à sauter dans le trou.

Tétanisé de peur, Drago n'eut d'autre choix que de continuer à jouer de la harpe afin de rendormir Touffu. Ce n'était pas une tâche aussi simple que ce qu'il pensait au départ, et c'est pourquoi, lecteurs, nous allons le laisser continuer sa tâche ardue, son incessant travail de condamné, qui cependant se distinguait par sa beauté, pour rejoindre un professeur aux cheveux gras et ses deux élèves abhorrés, du moins en apparence.

* * *

Je ne détaillerai pas les épreuves que durent passer nos deux jeunes amis, car le professeur eut la bonté de s'en charger à leur place et ils se contentèrent de l'observer en train de neutraliser le Filet du diable, après avoir demandé à Hermione quelles étaient les ennemies de cette plante. Il eut aussi l'amabilité de saisir la clef volante qui menait à l'échiquier géant.

Là, il fut surpris par les compétences du rouquin qui maîtrisait très bien les échecs version lui épargna en revanche le sacrifice ultime par la reine blanche, en lui administrant une potion de soin et l'intima de les attendre, lui et la fillette. Le garçon obtempéra.

En revanche, tenant à mettre à l'épreuve le sens logique des deux enfants, il les laissa se débrouiller devant l'énigme des potions qu'il avait lui-même crée. Par chance, Hermione réussit à trouver rapidement la solution. Ainsi, le professeur de potions, cachant son admiration en constatant l'habileté dont elle avait fait preuve pour résoudre l'énigme, lança:

"-Miss Granger, je vous remercie pour avoir résolu ce problème. Vous allez rejoindre Weasley et Mr. Malefoy, et vous retournerez en haut, prévenir Mrs Chourave. Pas le directeur. C'est bien clair, Miss Granger?

"-Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Puis, regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux, elle lança, avec tout l courage qui circulait dans ses veines:

"-Et .. vous?"

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tout ira bien, rétorqua-t-il d 'un ton acerbe. Du moins, je l'espère. Que Dieu nous aide!"

"-Vous êtes croyant?"

"-C'est complexe."

Il la regarda d'un air profond, empreint de gravité. Pendant son enfance, il avait cru en Dieu. Normal, il était obligé. Ses parents avaient développé un sens fort de la piété, surtout sa mère qui voyait dans la foi chrétienne une sorte d'échappatoire à ses souffrances quotidiennes, qu'elle fût une sorcière ou non. La foi n'était pas réservée aux moldus. A présent, il affichait une attitude plus sceptique envers la religion, mais il lui arrivait, de temps en temps, de prier. Personne n'était au courant, et cela faisait partie des souvenirs que l'occlumancie préservait sans cesse. Ses lèvres minces se serrèrent encore davantage, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la jeune fille.

Elle but la potion violette, alors qu'il vidait d'un trait la minuscule fiole noire, semblable à de l'encre. Puis elle se tourna vers les flammes qui menaient à l'échiquier géant, et adressa, au moment de les traverser, un bref signe de la main au professeur, qui esquissa un rictus. "Pourvu, pensait-elle, pourvu qu' _ils_ soient sains et saufs.

Severus la regarda partir d'un air méditatif, comme si le départ de la fillette le troublait davantage qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Puis,lorsqu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, il s'avança, sa longue cape volant derrière lui, vers les flammes qui se tenaient devant lui.

* * *

Alors, chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews, vos commentaires, vos questions.


	29. De l'autre côté des flammes

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis désolée pour le retard, une vie très occupée. Voilà la suite! Severus se trouve de l'autre côté, dans la salle du miroir du Rised.

A bientôt,

Bises.

* * *

"Ha!Ha!Ha!, gloussait une voix terrifiante, vous croyiez m'avoir aussi facilement! Non; tu ne m'échapperas pas, Potter!"

Harry était tétanisé de peur. Neville, Seamus et Dean avaient été stupéfixés par l'individu qui se tenait devant eux. Ce triste sire n'était point celui qu'ils pensaient trouver. Ce n'était pas Severus Snape, mais bien Quirinus Quirrell!

Oui, vous avez bien lu, chers lecteurs. Pas Snape. Quirrell!

Le frêle et tremblant roseau, pardon, professeur, s'avérait être une plante autrement vigoureuse et féroce que le semblant d'apparence qu'il offrait quotidiennement à ses élèves.

Dès qu'il avait vu les quatre garçons entrer dans la salle, il avait stupéfixé trois d'entre eux, avant de ligoter par un sortilège celui qui l'intéressait réellement, à savoir Harry Potter. Le Survivant.

Celui-ci le regardait d'un air glacial, comme s'il tenait à mettre une distance entre lui et le sordide individu.

"-Viens, Potter, reprit Quirrell de sa voix, qui était claire et n'admettait aucun reproche. Tu vois ce miroir. Tu vas m'être utile ou sinon, je tue tes amis, ces sales Sang-de-Bourbe..."

Il ne put achever, que déjà Harry se précipitait vers lui, en vue de le frapper. Quirrell abusait, décidément! Personne n'avait le pouvoir, ni le droit d'insulter ses amis comme il le faisait à présent.

Seulement, Harry ne connaissait pas la formule "Finite Incantatem" et ne pouvait donc sauver ses trois amis. Depuis qu'ils avaient sympathisé, ils étaient devenus comme les maillons d'une chaîne, solidaires et prêts à se serrer les coudes à la moindre occasion.

Malheureusement, il ne put pas frapper l'enseignant, qui l'avait saisi par le devant de son pull d'une main de fer, et lui susurrait à présent d'une voix sifflante à l'oreille:

"-Pour qui tu te prends, sale petit avorton? Tu ne peux pas défendre tes amis. Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que je te demande ou je te..."

Il ne put achever. Un sortilège de Stupéfixion venait de l'atteindre en pleine poitrine, manquant de peu le jeune Potter.

Harry, effrayé, se retourna. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut, devant lui, Severus Snape, le terrible professeur de potions, se tenir devant lui, et Quirrell, qui hurlait:

"-Maïtre!Maître, je vous...

Une voix caverneuse et sifflante lui répondit:

"Laisse-moi faire. Tu ne m'est plus utile à présent..."

A sa grande horreur, Severus vit le corps de Quirrell se dissoudre en poussière et disparaître. Un horrible être venait d'en sortir. Il comprit alors que la voix qu'il avait entendue n'était pas celle de Quirrell! Non, c'était Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Soudain, il vit l'enfant, le bâtard de Potter et de _sa_ Lily s'évanouir alors que la créature s'envolait, pour disparaître on ne sait où.

Severus comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et qu'il fallait agir. Il jeta l'antisort sur les trois garçons stupéfixés qui le regardèrent d'un air terrifié et s'exclamèrent:

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"-Taisez-vous!"

Cette injonction prononcée sur un ton dur et sans appel les réduisit aussitôt au silence. Ils étaient en présence d'un professeur qui ne tolérerait aucun manque de respect, et les ferait marcher au pas. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune autre solution que de regarder le professeur avec un mélange de peur, de dégoût et d'hostilité.

"-Votre camarade s'est évanoui, messieurs. Vous avez voulu marauder, libre à vous. Vous en assumerez les conséquences, dès ce soir!

"-Mais, monsieur, c'est lui qui nous a dit que nous devions le rejoindre... intervint Seamus Finnigan, visiblement indigné.

"-Qui, lui, monsieur Finnigan?", répondit Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

"-Quirrell!"

"-Vous êtes vraiment naïfs, les enfants! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous croire sur parole! Cette affaire sera portée devant la directrice adjointe!"

"-Mais monsieur, lança courageusement Neville Londubat, Harry nous a dit que Dumbledore aurait voulu qu'il trouve la Pierre philosophale!

"-Pardon monsieur Londubat?

Severus s'était approché du jeune garçon à la face lunaire, qui regardait maintenant le visage saturnien de son alter ego avec peur, mais en même temps, on pouvait y lire une certaine détermination. Il ne serait plus le souffre-douleur de cette misérable chauve-souris de malheur! Non, il ne le serait plus! Il se le promettait de toutes ses forces.

Severus le regarda avec suspicion, puis répondit d'une voix douce:

"-Vos affirmations ne coïncident pas! Comment le directeur et cet imposteur peuvent-ils avoir eu la même idée au même moment, alors qu'ils poursuivent des buts opposés?

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son cerveau. C'était tellement évident! Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt?

Albus Dumbledore protégeait Quirinus Quirrell. Il fermait les yeux sur le meurtre d'une des élèves de Serpentard, faisait semblant de s'indigner en voyant la disparition de quatre enfants qu'il envoyait à l'abattoir sans vergogne!

Et après, _qui_ devait payer les pots cassés? Qui étaient les malheureux sacrifiés par cette décision hautement injuste qu'était la privation des salaires?

Severus vit des images défiler dans sa mémoire. Celle de Minerva McGonagall, sévère, mais juste, elle représentait d'une certaine manière sa rivale, son alter égo. Rivale parce que si semblable, justement! Sauf que s'ils étaient sévères tous les deux, elle avait au moins le mérite d'être juste envers tous les élèves.

Puis l'image de Minerva laissa la place à celle de Pomona Chourave. Bonne, aimante, maternelle, elle avait connu sa mère. Il ressentit un soupçon de culpabilité en sentant qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment rendu justice. Mais le pouvait-il vraiment? Il était un ancien Mangemort, censé défendre les intérêts des familles Sang-Pur au détriment des autres, alors il n'allait pas se convertir en un tendre Poufsouffle! Non, ça jamais! Il avait une réputation à tenir.

Ensuite,l'image de son collègue Filius le traversa. Il ne communiquait pas tellement, mais savait que sous son apparence si tendre et si fragile, le professeur pouvait se révéler un adversaire redoutable! Mieux valait ne pas agir contre lui! Toutefois, il lui reprochait de faire un peu trop confiance à Dumbledore, même s'il savait que Filius était bien moins naïf que ce qu'il paraissait.

Pour finir, l'image de la petite princesse aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux verts en amande traversa son esprit, comme une lance en plein cœur! Lily! Sa petite naïade, sa nymphe, sa sirène, sa muse enfin qui avait eu un regard pour la vilaine chauve-souris qu'il ne cessait d'être!

Pour _elle_ , il avait tout fait! Y compris veiller sur l'orphelin de Potter.

Il regarda autour de lui. Maintenant, Quirrell était mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était libre. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Sauf faire regretter leurs aventures aux chenapans, bien entendu.

Il réveilla Harry, par un "Enervatum" et l'enfant, effrayé, ne trouva rien d'autre à dire, comme un imbécile, que:

"-Vous!"

Le potionniste répondit d'un air moqueur:

"-Oui, moi, le Survivant au bois dormant. Votre sommeil intempestif est enfin achevé! J'ai d'ailleurs le regret de vous informer que Gryffondor vient de perdre, grâce à vos bons et loyaux services, quatre cent points. "

Les garçons se regardèrent, horrifiés. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas cela!

"-Non, monsieur,ce n'est pas... intervint Dean Thomas.

"-Taisez-vous, et estimez-vous heureux de ne pas avoir de retenue. Je pourrais vous demander de récurer les anciens chaudrons du cachot où se trouve le portrait de Merlin, si vous n'étiez si paresseux...

Cette insulte frappa Harry en plein coeur. Le professeur de potions abusait! Il lança courageusement:

"-Nous allons le faire, professeur!

"-Quoi, Potter?, répondit, quelque peu surpris le professeur de potions.

"-Récurer vos chaudrons. Nous allons le faire...

"-Mais attends Harry, coupa Seamus, tu veux qu'on fasse ce travail d'esclave?

"-Nous ne sommes pas paresseux, répondit le Survivant, d'une voix déterminée. Nous le ferons. Nous allons _lui_ montrer.

"-Inutile de montrer autant de zèle, Potter, rétorqua d'un ton sarcastique Severus. Mais puisque vous êtes volontaires, je vous laisserai récurer les chaudrons. Ce sera une excellente façon de mettre votre courage à l'épreuve. Le courage n'est-il pas la vertu cardinale des Gryffondor?, interrogea-t-il en feignant d'une certaine manière l'ignorance.

Ils le regardèrent, interloqués. La question ne se posait pas. Or, le professeur venait de remettre en question la classification bien ordonnée des vertus et des vices attribués à chaque maison, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

"-Voyons, si après-demain, à 7 h 30, faire un peu de récurage dans le cachot de Merlin vous conviendrait, je vous prierais de venir! Sans faute! Ou vous aurez une véritable retenue!"

Les enfants acquiescèrent, terrifiés. Ils n'avaient pas la force pour refuser, de toute façon.

L'avenir s'annonçait plein de surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises. Leur maison avait perdu, de toute façon. A quoi bon se lamenter.

Ils marchèrent en silence, devant leur enseignant, qui regardait d'un air soupçonneux, leurs visages hâves et fatigués.

Une surprise les attendait, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la trappe. Là, un enfant avec des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, une peau blanche comme la neige, jouait finement de la harpe, afin de garder un certain molosse endormi.

Le quatuor, en reconnaissant le harpiste, se dire qu'alors, la vie était pleine de contradictions, et de surprise. Rien n'était écrit d'avance.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Bisous et à bientôt!


	30. Fin de l'année, résultats scolaires

Lectrices et lecteurs, bonjour,

Dans ce chapitre, nous verrons les Gryffondor obtenir la coupe des Quatre Maisons, suite à un ajout fallacieux de points par le directeur.

Nous allons voir les réactions, essentiellement indignées des élèves de Serpentard, de leur directeur, ainsi que les résultats de quatre élèves: Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

29 juin 1992,

Ce soir-là, la Grande Salle était majestueuse. Elle était décorée aux couleurs vert et argent, avec l'emblème si facilement reconnaissable de la maison de Salazar, à savoir un long et sinueux serpent argenté.

Pendant que les élèves arrivaient dans la prestigieuse salle à manger, les professeurs, assis à la Grande Table, les regardaient d'un air austère empreint de solennité.

Assis à l'extrême droite de la table des enseignants, Severus Snape surveillait du coin de l'oeil ses petits serpents, dont la table se trouvait juste en face de sa place. Il était fier d'eux, et pas qu'un peu.

En effet, ils avaient remporté la Coupe des maisons pour la septième fois, ce qui n'était pas banal. Bien que ses collègues affirmassent que cette victoire avait été obtenue par des procédés déloyaux, il savait pertinemment qu'au fond, ils l'avaient pleinement méritée.

Au lieu de faire les imbéciles, à l'exception de trois ou quatre énergumènes qu'il ne nommerait pas, ses petits serpents avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour obtenir la victoire, ils avaient su faire preuve de persévérance, de patience et de discernement. Qui plus est, ils avaient eu le courage de s'unir pour réussir, réalisant le voeu de Merlin, Morgane et tous les grands hommes ( ainsi que femmes) qui étaient passé(e)s par leur maison.

L'attention de Severus était focalisés sur les quatre élèves de Serpentard, dont nous avons parlé tout au long de ce texte, à savoir Tracey, Blaise, Millicent ainsi que Théodore. Ces élèves lui avaient apporté une fierté, qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps, devait-il dire.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, il était sûr que ces enfants étaient promis à un grand destin.

Il esquissa un rictus en entendant le directeur déclamer les points obtenus par chaque maison, et quelle ne fut pas sa satisfaction en entendant que Gryffondor avait hérité de la quatrième place du classement, une nouvelle fois de plus.

Il resta insondable en croisant le visage de Potter. Décidément, celui-là pouvait être fier de sa maison!

Quand il entendit le nom de sa maison, il se mit à applaudir d'un air grave, pendant que ses élèves criaient de joie.

Soudain, il entendit le directeur dire:

"-C'est très bien, Serpentard, mais l'heure est venue d'accorder quelques points de dernière minute."

"- A miss Hermione Granger, pour le sang-froid et la réflexion dont elle a fait preuve, cent points."

Severus resta ébahi de stupeur. Certes, Granger avait eu des... un comportement exceptionnel, mais il trouvait que cent points étaient un peu... excessifs pour une telle prouesse. Il vit la fillette enfouir sa tête dans ses bras, comme si elle avait fondu en larmes.

"-A M. Ronald Weasley, je décerne cinquante points pour avoir réussi la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jamais jouée à Poudlard depuis des siècles.

Tout le monde se mit à hurler à la table des lions. Ce spectacle lui donnait envie de quitter la salle pour de bon.

Mais le pire restait à venir.

"-A MM. Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, et Neville Londubat, je décerne deux cents points à chacun d'entre eux, pour le courage exceptionnel qu'ils ont manifesté.

Severus eut l'impression qu'une bombe avait éclaté dans la salle. Les Gryffondor hurlaient littéralement de joie.

"-Ce qui signifie, lança Albus Dumbledore, que nous allons dorénavant changer les décorations de cette salle."

A la grande horreur du professeur de potions,les décorations vert et argent virèrent au rouge et or. Le serpent argenté fut remplacé par un lion doré.

Pendant que les lionceaux hurlaient, le professeur de potions sentit un sentiment de profond dégoût l'envahir.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était écoeurant. Voir des élèves, sauf certains, qui n'avaient rien fichu de l'année, et qui obtenaient ainsi une victoire imméritée l'irritait au plus haut point.

Le directeur n'avait aucun sens du mérite. Il récompensait quatre fauteurs de troubles, qui n'avaient pas même le panache des Maraudeurs. Bravo!

Soudain,pendant que la clameur montait d'un cran, il vit une fille et un garçon, assis à la table des Serpentards, se lever et se faufiler discrètement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ces deux élèves n'avaient pas le droit de partir ainsi. Il devait les rappeler à l'ordre.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers sa collègue de métamorphose, lui serra la main avec un sourire pincé, puis sortit de la grande salle, faisant voleter sa cape derrière lui.

Les Gryffondor n'auraient pas imaginé plus beau cadeau, que celui de voir la chauve-souris des cachots quitter la Grande Salle d'un air furieux et amer. Leur victoire était complète!

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le corridor, Severus se rendit compte à quel point il aimait le silence. Ce bruit l'harassait horriblement.

Il suivit les deux élèves qui avaient quitté la Grande Salle et les reconnut tout de suite. Blaise Zabini et Tracey Davis.

Les deux élèves eurent une moue inquiète en le voyant venir. Même en cette soirée, il était leur directeur de maison, et pouvait les sanctionner s'ils ne se conformaient pas aux règles. Or, sortir de la Grande Salle pendant la soirée de Coupe des Quatre maisons était strictement interdit.

Il lui jetèrent un regard de défi. Severus comprit tout de suite. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de cette victoire infamante des lions.

"-Professeur..., commença Blaise, la voix étranglée.

"-Mr Zabini et Miss Davis, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de sortir de la Grande Salle? J'exige des explications.

"-Nous sommes allergiques au bruit, répondit Tracey, et nous nous voulions pas prendre le risque d'abîmer notre belle ouïe fine de serpents...

"-Certes, Miss Davis, mais il me semble que vous ne dites pas tout, répondit le sombre enseignant. Je suis convaincu que la victoire de certains n'est pas des plus réjouissantes. Mais nous devons nous conformer aux convenances..."

"-Professeur,il est permis de sortir de la Grande Salle à partir de 20 heures, même le soir d'une cérémonie importante. L'Histoire de Poudlard le mentionne..."

Le professeur regarda sa montre. Il était bien 20h 05.

"-Vraiment, Blaise, vous me surprendrez toujours. Puisque vous êtes là, tous les deux,pour ne pas rester sans rien faire, je vais vous donner vos résultats d'examen."

Les deux enfants furent pris d' avaient beaucoup travaillé, certes, mais ne s'attendaient pas à réussir, car les sujets avaient été fort difficiles. Tracey était convaincue d'avoir tout raté.

"-Venez dans mon bureau., leur intima-t-il, à moins que vous préfériez que je ne vous les communique qu'en même temps aux autres. Ce ne sera pas les mêmes conditions, je vous avertis."

Convaincus par l'argument de leur professeur, les deux enfants le suivirent, avec les visages de deux condamnés à mort.

* * *

"-Voyons, alors, lança Severus, examinant attentivement les relevés d'examens, oui, alors, tenez le vôtre Blaise et voici le vôtre, Tracey."

Une exclamation de joie mêlée de surprise se fit sentir.

Blaise et Tracey avaient obtenu 19/20 à leur examen de potions. Leur bulletin avait été excellent, de manière générale, même si Blaise avait peiné sur la botanique et son amie sur la métamorphose.

"-Merci infiniment, professeur, lança la jeune fille, visiblement émue.

"-C'est normal. Je tiens à vous dire que, contrairement à tant de cornichons que j'ai eus dans mes classes, vous avez fait preuve d'un réel talent, d'une grande puissance de travail et les résultats que vous avez eus ne font que souligner votre mérite. Mais je ne tiens pas à vous donner d'orgueil, donc, je ne vous en dirai pas plus."

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire, et eurent la surprise de voir le professeur de potions leur adresser un sourire sincère.

Ainsi, ils avaient pris conscience d'une chose. Peu importait que Gryffondor ait gagné la coupe des Quatre maisons, ils étaient conscient d'avoir travaillé cette année et d'avoir mérité leur récompense.

Ainsi, la soirée se termina en douceur pour deux élèves et leur professeur, qui leur avait offert une tasse de thé, avant de les envoyer se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain de la remise de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, Hermione alla voir le professeur McGonagall. Elle tenait à lui demander ses résultats.

Elle avait presque tiré Ron du lit pour qu'ils connaissent enfin leurs notes. Ronald avait grommelé, il était devenu blafard, car il sentait qu'il avait lamentablement échoué à ses examens de première année.

Hermione était encore plus nerveuse. Elle était convaincue d'avoir tout raté.

Le professeur MCGonagall leur répondit d'un ton sévère:

-Alors, quand à vous Miss Granger, vous avez obtenu 20/20 en métamorphose, c'est vraiment parfait. Mr Weasley, je dois vous dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir vos progrès. Vous avez obtenu 15/20 dans ma discipline. Compte-tenu de vos difficultés dans cette matière, c'est honorable, et je vous encourage vivement à continuer.

Hermione avait fondu en larmes pendant que Ron arborait une teinte rouge vif. Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible.

"-Je pense que votre travail commun a porté ses fruits, lança la professeure de métamorphose, tenez, je vous donne vos relevés de notes.

Hermione avait été la meilleure partout. Elle se sentait toutefois un peu déçue de n'avoir obtenu que 16/20 en potions, et en fit la réflexion à son ami.

Celui-ci lui répondit, d'un air étonné:

"-Attends, Hermione, Snape note super sévère, tu devrais être contente! J'ai eu 7/ 20 avec lui, alors, franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains."

"-Mr Weasley a raison, pour une fois, Hermione, lui dit Minerva, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Vous avez fait beaucoup d'efforts dans toutes les matières. Le professeur Snape m'a également signifié que vous aviez fait des progrès."

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent et elle répondit aussitôt:

"-C'est vrai?"

"-Oui, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez le voir, avant le départ du Poudlard Express à midi."

Hermione lança alors:

"-Ron, on se rejoint dans la salle commune."

"-D'accord."

Puis elle courut en direction des cachots. Cette affaire lui prit pas mal de temps car elle dut descendre les escaliers , pour finir devant l'entrée des cachots.

Elle descendit le coeur palpitant. Et si le professeur refusait de la recevoir?

Soudain, elle arriva devant le bureau du professeur. N'entendant aucun bruit, elle frappa à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement, laissant voir Severus Snape arborant une mine maussade et renfrognée, renforcée par son apparence habituelle.

"-Que voulez-vous?, lança-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

"-Je...Professeur Snape, je...Je viens ici..pour...

Elle balbutiait à présent, pendant que l'homme la regardait d'un air glacial.

"-Pour vous remercier, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous."

"-Pas de quoi, Miss Granger, répondit-il. Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondor pouvaient faire preuve de gratitude.

Toujours lui, pensait-elle. Aussi sarcastique, aussi ironique, comme d'habitude. Malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, il n'avait pas changé.

"-Vous venez pour les résultats que vous avez obtenu en potions, j'en suis sûr, mademoiselle, dit-il à voix basse. Ne tentez pas de me démontrer le contraire. Alors, vous avez eu 16/20 de moyenne, ce n'est pas mal, vous avez fait beaucoup d'efforts cette année, et je dois dire, que contrairement à tant d'incapables de votre maison, pour vous, c'est quelque peu...

Il ajouta, d'un ton qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un murmure:

"-Mérité."

Ce participe passé eut l'effet de faire fondre Hermione en sanglots. Elle avait réussi à lui arracher un compliment, alors qu'elle pensait que c'était peine perdue.

Après un silence qui lui avait paru interminable, elle lança, d'une voix étranglée:

"-Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, professeur.

Et lui, d'un ton sec, comme à l'accoutumée:

"-Passez de bonnes vacances, Miss."

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte du sombre bureau, sans se retourner. Puis elle ouvrit la porte de bois massif, et lança dans un murmure, sans jeter un regard à l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"-Vous allez me manquer."

Cette phrase ne fut suivie d'aucune réponse. Le professeur regarda le frêle corps sortir de son bureau, telle une créature enchantée, avant de jeter un regard glacial à la porte qui se refermait sur elle. Puis il se replongea dans le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre, qui clôt la première partie de la fiction?


End file.
